Wrath to Come
by dracohalo117
Summary: What if all the Jinchruiki attended the Chunin exams, what if Naruto's family was still alive...what if the Bijuu had a plot that involved their hosts...NaruHarem
1. Beginning

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

Attention people, I am sorry for discontinuing rage of the beast, so I decided to place this as it's replacement, it will have similar aspects from rage of the beast...as to what I will not tell you.

BTW the harem in this story will in fact include Hinata and Haku(Will explain when romance comes)

Also yes Sora from Rage of the Beast will be in this fic as well as Minato and Kushina

any and all suggestions are appreciated

* * *

From the start of Team 7's career it was always the exact same thing. The three of them would show up at the time that Kakashi had specified, they would wait two hours for the masked man to show up, and when he finally did arrive he would give some lame ass excuse on how 'A cat crossed his path' or 'he got lost on the road of life', afterwards they would go to the Hokage tower to receive their D-rank mission where HE would do all the work while the rest of his team, his so called comrades, would sit on the sidelines and watch him struggle to finish the mission. Once the mission was over they would go through 'Teamwork Exercises' where he and Sakura would spar Sasuke and Kakashi would give the damn Uchiha pointers on how to fix his form.

Once the official training sessions were over, he would leave along with Sakura while Kakashi took Sasuke to a secret training ground where he would personally train the Uchiha in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu…hell, he even taught him some basic Kenjutsu. The only reason Naruto knew this was because he had followed the two in hopes he could ask Kakashi for some pointers.

After the wave mission Naruto became even more depressed. During the mission he had finally made a true friend. Haku was beautiful; she was the itinerary of beauty. She had a good heart, a kind spirit…and she understood his pain…Naruto felt like he was falling in love with her, the two had met the day after they brought Kakashi to Tazuna's place, the two had conversed and comforted each other as they spoke about their past.

The two had gone on small dates around town, they had taken long walks in the forest…they even trained a bit together. By the end of the week the two had grown extremely close. Naruto offered to bring both her and Zabuza to Konoha. Haku was easy to convince and she swore that she would convince Zabuza to accept the deal. The two departed with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Naruto was so happy that day that he had trouble sleeping…a mistake that he would never forget.

The next morning he awoke to find that his team had gone to the bridge. He quickly dressed himself as he stopped a pair of thugs who were about to kill Inari and Tsunami. He ran with all the speed he could muster and managed to get to the bridge as his team attacked the Zabuza and Haku who were trying to make a deal. Sasuke had attacked Haku while Kakashi engaged Zabuza…he didn't make it three feet before he was ambushed by another group of thugs. When he finally finished he ran to the bridge, when he finally got there he was greeted to a morbid sight that would haunt his nightmares forever…

Kakashi had ran a ball of lightning right through Haku and Zabuza's chest. Zabuza managed to stay alive long enough to kill Gato and a few of his thugs before death claimed him. When he finally managed to get out of his shock from seeing the life be ripped from his dear Haku-chan he presented himself before his sensei who ordered him to quickly bury the two. As the rest of his team left he had to contain himself from attacking Sasuke as he kicked Zabuza's corpse and walked over Haku's arm…

He had spent as much time as he could burying the only woman who had ever showed him kindness and her adopted father. He had spent hours carving out beautiful headstones for their graves. When he finally returned to Tazuna's house he immediately went on the roof and cried himself to sleep…

When they all returned to Konoha he had reclused himself, trained until he dropped from exhaustion, only leaving his training area for team meetings and food, besides that he slept and trained in one of the older training grounds until he dropped from exhaustion.

However…one day he felt drawn to leave his chosen training grounds, he ran through the village until he found a few Kumo shinobi entering the village. The Kumo ninja entered in a group of four with a man wearing Kage robes leading them. There was a girl with blond hair and cat like eyes. She appeared to be a year older than him. There was also a large dark skinned man with eight swords on his back wearing sunglasses…the last member did not interest him…only his two teammates did. There was an aura of…familiarity about the two.

The same thing happened the next day, he ran to the place he felt the energy and found a young woman with crimson hair wearing tomboyish style clothes entering the village with an elderly man with white hair. The two were both carrying medical field equipment…and he got the same feeling from the young girl that he got from those two Kumo nin.

Later that day he ran to the gates again to see a team from mist being led by a beautiful looking woman. She was leading a group of three…but like the Kumo-nins, only two interested him in the slightest. The man with silky black hair and kept a calm exterior while he blew bubbles from some form of pipe drew his interest, the same thing happened with the brash looking man with a scar across his left eye, he had green hair and wore a basic Mist uniform with more…natural applications added to it…he got the same feeling again from the two Kumo nin and the young woman…

The same thing happened over the week, he got similar feelings of familiarity from a Waterfall Kunoichi, two Iwa ninja, as well as a sand genin…he wondered what the feeling was, and he wondered if they had the same sense of familiarity that he did.

He pondered what the feeling was that was making him run to the gates until he decided it wasn't important. When he finally went to sleep he slept with dreams his tormented life, his anger…his pain…unaware that the other nine shinobi he met, were all a part of a plot that he and they would decide…unaware of the conversations going on in not only his head…but the other nine…

With The Sand Team

Gaara had been extremely confused, ever since he entered the village he felt…at peace, the demon that always demanded he kill and slaughter, the one who he saw as a mother to him…had silenced itself of these demands. In fact, the demon now acted as if it were Gaara's mother, she cooed him to sleep, she comforted him…she encouraged him.

The silence from their brother had unnerved his two siblings. They had become restless and more worried what if their brother went insane at a moment's notice, the two often slept with their weapons right next to them, fearing they would be awoken with the need to fight for their lives.

Gaara had walked through the village, and he always had this, longing, this need to go search for something, anything…but he always ignored it. He would return to the place they were staying, always feeling…hollow, as if he had not accomplished what he set out to do.

He was not the only one who felt this way…

With the Iwa team

Han and Roshi were considered the hotheads of Iwa, out of all of Iwa the only person who could match them in craziness was the missing-nin Deidara…but now, the hot heads were calm, quiet, collected.

The Tsuchikage had come with the two fearing that they would go nut's and destroy the village…true he disliked Konoha, but regardless of how quickly Iwa recovered from the last three shinobi wars, each war gave Konoha many benefits that only served to make them stronger. He was not going to risk Iwa's safety because of some old grudge…

Roshi and Han always meditated, trying to contact their inner demon…but why?

No one realized they weren't the only ones trying to contact their inner demons…

With the Waterfall Team

Fu was the most dangerous Kunoichi in the waterfall village, she is just one of several shinobi who make their village feared amongst the minor villages.

She also was considered a tomboy, she was brash, rude, disrespectful…but now she was meditating, trying to contact the demon sealed within her by the former village leader. Most believe the old leader died from drinking the hero's water, when in reality he died using a forbidden jutsu to seal the demon inside of her newborn body.

She was told of her status as a Jinchuriki from the moment she turned five and was trained to be the strongest Kunoichi of her time…some even wondered if she could hold her own against some whirlpool ninja…if there were any still alive that is.

The young Kunoichi was quiet while the rest of her team drank and gambled in the red light district…unaware that she wasn't the only demon container in Konoha…

With the Mist Team

Yagura and Utakata sat facing each other as they sharpened each other's blades while the Godaime Mizukage watched them. She was charged with keeping an eye on Yagura since she was the one who gave the tyrant Mizukage a second chance.

She had used her clan's special jutsu, a jutsu that returned one to the age of thirteen and erased their memories to make the old tyrant a child again, thinking she could kill him…but she lost her resolve to kill him when she saw the innocence in his eyes. She took the title of Mizukage and gave Yagura a second chance.

Yagura and Utakata became quick friends as fellow Jinchuriki, the two became known as the dynamic duo of the mist.

The two however…were nothing like they always acted, they were usually calm but brash…now they were nervous and edgy, they felt a familiar presence in this village, a presence that called them, yet they ignored…something another Jinchuriki did as well…

With the Medics

Amaru was repeatedly cleaning her medical supplies, constantly counting through the various nerves and pressure points of the body, all to keep her mind distracted from the presence that called to her.

Her teacher was nervous. The two had come under Konoha's Ronin qualification so she could become noted when they rebuilt their long destroyed village. He was afraid that the young girl who he began to see as his own child would be hurt in these exams.

Amaru was usually happy and cheerful, now she was moody and annoyed. She always sat by the sink, cleaning her tools, counting through various body parts and lethal points…hell she ran through them in her sleep trying to silence the feeling she felt…she wasn't the only one trying to silence something.

With the Kumo Team

Kirabi and Yugito became cranky and moody, they were hardly ever without some form of weapon with them…and they would randomly shout for their Bijuu to shut the fuck up.

Kirabi's brother, the Raikage, was becoming nervous of his brother and his finest Kunoichi. He was always readying the seals his father had given him before he died sealing up the Hachibi in his younger brother.

The two Jinchuriki always argued with their demons now…and they usually had such a great relationship with their Bijuu…no one knew the plot that was about to unfold.

General POV

The ten Jinchuriki, all gathered in Konoha…none of them knew the plot that was about to unfold, the only thing they knew was that they felt a familiar presence, never knowing why…but always hoping they could find an answer…

A single thought ran through all of their minds…

'What the hell is going on?' little did they know, was that their Bijuu knew…and were discussing it as that thought ran through their minds…

Mindscape

A midnight sky, a full moon…this was the scene in the Bijuu's grand mindscape, where they conversed, planned, and made decisions that would alter the world they ruled.

The calm scene was broken by a storm of chakra as the energy created by the storm began to take form, make shapes…shapes known throughout the elemental countries.

The first shape to form was a long fat form with a dark aura emanating from it, as the form began to solidify it showed a leech like form with a white noh mask with the kanji for Zero right upon the brow…this was the Reibi no Menhiru…

The next shape to take form was a bloated shape with a chaotic aura around it. As the form began to solidify it showed a Tanuki made from sand and covered in purple vein-like markings…this was the Ichibi no Shukaku…

The third shape to form itself was slim and cat like, it had a cold dead aura around it. As the form solidified it revealed a cat made of black fire with glowing golden eyes…this was the Nibi no Baraneko…

The fourth shape to form itself was bloated and covered in jagged shapes. As it solidified it revealed a massive turtle that was missing one of its eyes…this was the Sanbi no Kyodaigame…

The fifth shape to be revealed was slim yet bulky…almost humanoid in appearance. As it took full form it revealed a massive red monkey covered in fire, its fangs were like massive swords…this was the Yonbi no Saru…

The sixth shape was one of the largest; it had a slim figure with a bulky body with a slim and narrow head. As its form became true it revealed a warped creature that resembled a horse with a dolphins head…this was the Gobi no Irukauma…

The seventh being was bulky…and its form seemed to release a weird substance. When the being took shape it revealed the most hideous creature one could ever see. The creature was a massive slug with two small feet that looked like they were too small to be considered useful…this was the Rokubi no Namekuji…

The eighth being was…slender, as well as smaller than all the other ones, but it still held an aura of power. Once it solidified it revealed a massive beetle with horns…this was the Shichibi no Kabutomushi…

The ninth being was bulky and slender. It had an aura of power that made all the other's in the room seem pathetic. When the aura became solid it revealed a massive Ox with tentacle tails…this was the Hachibi no Kyogyu…

And the final form…the one that emanated a power so great that it made all the other's tremble in fear, was slender and muscular. As the great aura solidified it revealed a fox…a massive fox that outsized and out powered all those in the mindscape…this was the Kyuubi no Yoko…current leader of the Bijuu since the true leaders passing…

Kyuubi looked around at his brethren, the demons who he fought with for the last 300 years…the ones who he had risen with to their current status as they trounced the former order of the Bijuu with their greatest leader…finally gathered together at last…

Kyuubi grunted in amusement, **"It's been a while since the ten of us last convened hasn't it?"**

The Reibi was the one to answer, **"Indeed Kyuubi, not since the time that our leader's passing…**"

Shukaku spoke up, **"Yes, not since we became leaderless…had it not been for Kyuubi guiding us up to this point we would not be where we are."**

Nibi purred out a response, **"Indeed…but it is time we chose a true leader…one who can bring us above what we are…and we now have that opportunity."**

Sanbi snarled, **"When can we choose a leader…I have nothing against Kyuubi, but we have been idle for far too long for my tastes."**

Yonbi spoke in a wise yet aggravated tone, **"I must agree. Without true leadership we will merely disappear into history like most of the fallen Bijuu."**

Gobi added, **"Indeed, hardly anyone remembers that old dog except for his chosen clan."**

Rokubi gurgled out, **"I hope the chance we have been waiting for does not pass us by…we will not get another chance like this."**

Shichibi buzzed out, **"Indeed, we may be immortal, but we can only be sealed a few times before we cannot be sealed again, and most of us are on our last host."**

Hachibi grunted towards Kyuubi, **"So…what is the plan Kyuubi, or is it a work in progress as usual?"**

Kyuubi looked at Hachibi in annoyance,** "I have a plan…Hachibi…by the end of the next few months…we will have a new leader…"**

The Bijuu nodded their heads as they faded into darkness, leaving Kyuubi in the mindscape…pondering their next move.

With Naruto, Team meeting spot

Naruto was walking up to the teams meeting spot at the bridge at 5:00 in the morning…again.

He had bags under his eyes that probably broke Konoha records. He had spent the entire night training himself into the ground; trying to forget that image from wave…it didn't work. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Haku's mangled corpse as he buried her in the ground…he saw the blood on his hands as he carried her in the ground…he…why can't he just forget it?

He shook his head and slumped to the ground as his 'teammates' arrived at the bridge…

"Oh Sasuke-kun, want to go on a date with me tonight?" Naruto snorted at the annoying banshee, 'How the hell could I have ever liked her?'

"No", Naruto made a mental note, 'That's the 50th time he has rejected her since we returned from wave'.

The two noticed Naruto and decided to comment, "Hmm, hey dobe, why do you even bother showing up when everyone knows you won't make it as a shinobi." Sasuke waited for Naruto's response, when he got none he grew angry, "Answer your superior's dobe!" Naruto merely glanced at Sasuke and went back to ignoring him…

Sakura shouted her agreement, "Yeah dobe, you should be on your knee's thanking Sasuke for acknowledging your existence." Naruto clenched his fist and released a small amount of killing intent…it wasn't much, but it was more than enough to make the other two tremble in fear…

'Naruto…the baka is never like this.'

'How can the dobe release such Killing intent…I should be the one to have this skill and power.'

Naruto stopped releasing killing intent as Kakashi entered the field. Kakashi saw that his two favorite students were trembling worse than tey did on the wave mission, he looked to see that Naruto had no reaction, he narrowed his eyes thinking that the dobe had caused this, "Naruto…what did you do to your teammates?" Naruto glared at Kakashi and snarled out a response…

"I shut them up Hatake, get used to this." Naruto got up and walked in front of Kakashi, "Now, what excuse will it be today, I am not in the mood today so I would like to know why you are late so I can get to training myself since you clearly only care about the Uchiha…so…?" Kakashi released a small amount of killing intent that didn't even faze the blond. He sighed and rubbed his temple…

"Ok, I had to get these papers so you three could sign up for the Chunin exams." Kakashi pulled out three forms, before he could pass them out Naruto snatched one out of his hands as he quickly signed the form and shoved it back in the Jonin's hand.

"Is that all?" Kakashi sighed and nodded his head as Naruto left the field. The other two genin quickly signed the papers as they followed the blond, wondering what was going on with him…

With Naruto

Naruto was walking through the village, that same feeling that has been driving him crazy for the last two weeks occurring again and again. Ever since those people entered the village he felt…incomplete, as if there was something he needed to accomplish.

Naruto was about to make a left turn when, "Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Sakura coming up the street, "What the hell is wrong with you dobe, you ignored Sasuke, you disrespected sensei…what the hell is going on here?!" Naruto turned around and began walking off, "And on top of that, you haven't asked me for a date once since we got back from wave…what's the deal?!" Naruto just kept walking, "I'm talking to you." She ran after him as a square stone came out in front of her, she tried to stop but ended up tripping right over the rock, crushing it…wait, what?!

Naruto heard a crash and turned around to find Sakura laying on top of box that was on top of Konohamaru and two other brats, "Konohamaru…why are you crushed under Sakura?" Konohamaru smiled at the blond and shouted…

"We were training boss; we were looking for you so you could play ninja with us." Naruto chuckled at the three…that is until Sakura put her two cents in.

"Psh, what would a ninja be doing playing ninja?" the three kids looked at Sakura and then at Naruto, the little girl amongst the brats raises her hand and starts shaking it in the air. Naruto noticed this…

"What is it kid." The girl stopped shaking her hand…

"Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto quirked an eye at the girls question and let out a soft and sad chuckle…

"No…no she isn't" Naruto turned to walk off, "Nor will she ever be." Sakura was shocked at Naruto's proclamation…she wondered what had happened to the blond. Konohamaru ran up to Naruto and tried to get him to talk. When that didn't work he decided to grab Naruto's shuriken pouch and began running off with it, "Hey, give that back you brat." Naruto chased after Konohamaru. He was about to make a jump for the brat when he noticed a man wearing a black cat suit…he was one of the genin who came into the village with the sand genin that caught his interest.

Konohamaru turned around and ended up running right into the sand genin. He looked up as his shirt was grabbed by the cat man with make-up, "You little shit, I ought to teach you some manners."The genin was about to hit him when the blond haired kunoichi next to him grabbed his wrist…

"Kankuro, now is not the time, if you want to hit someone wait for the exams…or 'he' will be angry." The one known as Kankuro shivered a bit and threw the kid to the ground…

"Fine Temari…where the hell is Gaara anyway?" Kankuro looked up to see Naruto glaring at him.

The two glared at each other until Naruto quirked an eyebrow, he then snapped his head towards the tree as he saw the sand genin that caught his interest appear in a swirl of sand. He was followed by Sasuke appearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto stared at the sand genin…this was one of the genin that released an aura of familiarity…but why.

Gaara was staring at Naruto as Sasuke appeared right next to the blond…

"What is your name?" Sasuke smirked and answered…

"My name is Uchiha Sas…" He was silenced by a glare from Gaara…

"Not you" he turned his attention towards Naruto, "Him." Naruto went wide eyed, why was this guy asking for his name?

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto…" Gaara glared at him again…

"Who do you contain?" Naruto was shocked beyond belief…how did this guy know he contained a Bijuu.

Gaara was curious about why he was asking that question…but it was what his mother wanted, "Yes…which Bijuu do you sire?"

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat, "Kyuubi no Yoko…how did you know what I was." Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in shock and fear…he was the container of the demon that almost destroyed their village years ago?

Gaara smiled, "I know for I contain one of it's brethren…the Ichibi no Shukaku…we will meet again." Gaara shunshined away in a swirl of sand as his teammates followed.

Naruto was still wide eyed…but he was excited…there was another like him…he wondered if there was any other's in the world. He smirked and continued to walk off as the five individuals with him stared at him with fear.

The Next Day

Naruto arrived at the front of the Academy where they would all be testing for Chunin. His teammates had arrived and were keeping their distance from him. He smiled as they all walked into the building…

* * *

Clifies...got a problem DEAL WITH IT

please PM and review any suggestions you have...note that the next story I will update will be Respect Gained Trust Lost, I will then set upn a poll for which fic you want me to update next.

Also, please apply your suggestions, I will remove my discontinued stories after I start the rewrites...also, my original Rage of the Beast story is free for anyone to adopt and rewrite...by the way, how does one adopt stories?

anyways, this story will have much bashing in it...very much


	2. Exams Part One

Disclaimer...I do not, no will I ever onw Naruto...DAMN

I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, If you have any suggestions please review and PM

also...FLAME ME OR REVIEW ME...(Insert Chibi FEMKYUUBI) Pwease fwameor revew...pwease!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Naruto walked up the stairs of the academy as his teammates followed behind him…keeping their distance. Naruto walked up two flights of stairs when he stopped. He noticed…an irregularity in the air….as if something was manipulating his senses to make him perceive something else.

'Genjutsu' he mentally thought to himself. He looked to his left to find that there was a large group of people standing in front of a room that said 301, but any fool could figure out that it was a genjutsu. He smirked as he began walking up the stairs…

"Hey you" Naruto snapped his head to find that Sasuke and Sakura had walked over to the small group, 'He better not be doing what I think he is doing.' Naruto quickly walked over to his two teammates…

Sasuke decided to show how great he was by revealing the genjutsu, "Drop the genjutsu, we all know this is the second floor." Sasuke smirked when the two genin in front of him quirked an eyebrow, "Sakura here saw it before anybody" he turned towards the banshee, "Right Sakura?"

Sakura was wide eyed that Sasuke was actually talking to her, "Ano…yes, of course, this is clearly the second floor." As soon as she finished the genjutsu was dropped. Sasuke and Sakura smirked…until the back of their shirts were grabbed and they were tugged back towards the stair well.

They tried to see who grabbed them but before they could look they were slammed against the wall, they looked up and were terrified to see that Naruto was glaring at them…

"I am surprised that you two did not use the opportunity given to us to avoid more competition!" Naruto's tone was clearly aggravated and he was obviously not happy with the two…the fact that he was the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Yoko did not help their quivering fears in the slightest.

Naruto dropped the two and was about to walk up the stairs, "Hey you." Naruto turned around to find a Hyuuga, a girl with buns in her hairs, and a guy wearing a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut and massive eyebrows walking over to him.

Naruto stared down at the three, "What is it?" His tone showed his annoyance.

The Hyuuga sneered and pointed at Naruto, "You…what is your name?"

…

…

…

Naruto snorted as if he was amused, "To think a Hyuuga has such bad manners that he would demand someone's name before giving his own." Naruto began walking off until the Hyuuga grabbed his shoulder…

"You insolent wretch, you need to learn how to properly address your betters!" The Hyuuga reared back a palm strike and was about to slam it into Naruto's chest, severely injuring him…that is until Naruto grabbed the hand that was holding on to his jumpsuit.

The Hyuuga quirked an eyebrow until, "CRUNCH" he cringed and made a grab for his hand as Naruto began to apply a severe amount of pressure to the hand, it seemed that a few of the finger's bones were broken. The Hyuuga struggled until Naruto let go of his hand, he stumbled back but quickly righted himself.

Naruto sent a glare at the Hyuuga and then proceeded to continue up the steps with his team falling close behind.

The three genin all had different reactions, the girl, Tenten, was shocked by the seemingly innocent boys brutality. The Boy wearing the leotard, Rock Lee, was shocked that someone had managed to do in a few seconds what he has been trying to do for years. The Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji, was angry that this…peasant had dared to lay a hand on him.

Neji scoffed and proceeded to turn around to walk a different direction, Tenten followed close behind…Lee stayed put and began to walk up the steps after the blond and his teammates.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking towards the testing room across a wide lobby with his teammates standing away from him as they slowly followed. They had just reached the other side…

"Hey you…with the attitude." Naruto snarled in annoyance, the last thing he needed was some moron with an ego. He slowly turned around to find that the odd looking genin from before was standing on the balcony, "you have some nerve doing that to a fellow Konoha-nin." Naruto shook his head in annoyance…

"What do you want bushy brows?" Lee jumped from the edge and landed in a Goken taijutsu stance.

"I am Rock Lee…you are Uzumaki Naruto…am I correct?" Naruto smirked that this guy knew his name…

"Indeed it is…and how exactly do you know my name?" Lee smiled a massive smile as he did a pose…

"My sensei and Kakashi-san are rivals, he has told me of his rivals team, I heard about the Uchiha's skills, Sakura-chan's intelligence, and I also heard about a no talent genin by the name of Uzumaki Naruto…if what you did to Neji is considered no talent, then I wish to test how strong you are." Naruto quirked an eyebrow and shrugged as he got into a fighting stance that no one recognized.

Alright…your move Lee." Lee smiled as he got into a Goken stance, Naruto smirked as Lee shot himself forwards with his fist raised. Just before Lee's fist connected he sidestepped it and delivered a knife strike to the elbow.

Lee was shocked by the move, having never seen this type of taijutsu used before he was unprepared for the pain dealt by that blow. He staggered for a moment as Naruto dealt a painful kick to the middle of his chest. Lee staggered back and clutched his chest in pain. He looked up to find that a foot was coming right down on his head. He moved out of the way in time to avoid the foot. He watched as the foot did damage to the concrete floor beneath it.

Naruto cringed a bit, the problem with that kick was that if you missed and it hit something hard, it hurt like a bitch. He moved his foot back to a fighting stance as Lee began pounding his chest to make sure it was fine, "Are you done testing me Lee…if not I can say we only have 23 minutes before we have to head to the exam room."

Lee scowled and charged forwards, he unwrapped the bandages around his arms and threw a punch; the bandages went straight at Naruto…SCHING…but were stopped by a sharpened windmill.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and then turned to see…a turtle?

The turtle was massive in size, it was not too big, but it was surely noticeable in size it seemed to be scowling at Lee, Naruto also sensed a bit of chakra, suggesting that the turtle was a summon.

Lee jumped in front of the turtle and kneeled, "Sensei…I am sorry but…" Lee was cut off…by the turtle…

"Damn it Lee you know that jutsu is forbidden, so why did you use it?! You should be at the exam room, not fighting your comrades." Lee seemed to become downcast, "Are you ready for your punishment?" Lee nodded his head.

The turtle yelled out, "Behold…Maito Gai!!!" There was a poof of smoke on the turtles back and it revealed an older version of Lee with a Jounin vest.

"Why hello, I am Maito Gai, the stunning green beast of the leaf, and Taijutsu specialist." The odd man struck a pose until he saw Lee. "Lee…YOU IMBECILE!!!"

Lee was punched square in the jaw and sent to the other side of the room. The man quickly ran over to Lee, "Oh Lee, I am so sorry…you are too old to be a boy, and yet too young to be called a man…"

Lee began to let tears fall at his sensei's words, "Gai-sensei."

"Oh Lee" the two embraced each other in a manly hug (or as manly as it can get with that damn sunset background) and cried tears as a sunset background with waves appeared behind them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura began twitching at the sight…

'Oh my god…I am trying to release it but it won't go.' Sakura kept up trying to release it, praying it would.

'I don't know which is worse…this genjutsu, or the massacre…I am conflicted' Sasuke was twitching worse than when Itachi forced him to watch his family die.

'Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place…can't think of one.' Naruto was scared worse than any of the beatings he received growing up…and he had plenty to choose from…

The two continued until the one known as Gai smiled at them, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kakashi's kids." Gai walked over to the turtle, "So, has Kakashi taught you three properly, or is he slacking off as usual?" Naruto snorted…yeah he was training…the Uchiha.

The turtle noticed Naruto's annoyed misdemeanor and questioned it, "Hey, gaki, what's the problem?" Naruto turned towards the turtle and snorted…

"None of your damn business." The turtle snarled at the blond and marched over…

"Now you listen to me you brat, I am trying to be civil here, so you had better show me some respect or so help me I'll…" the turtles rant was cut off by a substantial amount of killing intent. Everyone turned their heads to find a mist Nin carrying a long pole with a camellia on the tip; he had purplish colored eyes, a green scarf, a black shirt with short fish net sleeves. He also had a stitched scar down his left eye.

The turtle trembled as the man shunshined in a swirl of camellia blossoms. The man snarled at the turtle, "I would suggest you watch how you treat my brethren turtle…I doubt your master would be very pleased!" The turtle trembled as the man walked over to Naruto, he was slightly taller than Sasuke…about the same height as the Hyuuga from before.

"How are you brother?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow, causing the man to chuckle a bit, "Sorry, I guess you didn't know I too am a vessel." Naruto went wide eyed as the man did a curt bow, "Yagura…Jinchuriki of the Sanbi to Kyodaigame…and you are?" Naruto began to sputter…excited that there was another like him…

"Uzumaki Naruto…Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Lee was shocked that there were two Jinchuriki containers…everyone else watched in fascination as the two conversed. Yagura looked at the clock and frowned…

"We better get going brother…or none of us will become Chunin." Yagura walked off…he then turned towards Naruto, "I look forward to fighting you…my brother…" He then walked through the doors to the testing room where the other two mist-nin on his team were waiting for him.

Naruto turned towards his team who were trembling, "Come on." Naruto began walking towards the testing room as his teammates followed. The moment that they got in front of the testing room Kakashi appeared right in front of Naruto and sent a small hard glance at Naruto.

(The same thing from the anime happened)

Naruto walked through the doors and saw the hundred or so genin in the room, he smirked as he saw Gaara and Yagura. The two Jinchuriki…brothers…smiled back at him.

"Hey guys." Naruto turned to see Ino running up to them with Choji and Shikamaru trailing behind, "How are you guys doing?" She smiled as Sasuke came into the room, she quickly glomped him which Naruto rolled his eyes at.

"Well, it looks like the whole gang is here." Naruto watched as Kiba and his team walked up to them. Naruto watched as Hinata got a dreamy look in her eyes from watching him…Naruto quirked an eye, wondering why she had that look...he shrugged and paid it no mind, thinking that she was looking at someone else.

"Hey, you lot should keep it down." Naruto and the gang looked to see a white haired Konoha genin with glasses begin to walk up to them, "This isn't the place to go shouting around…but I guess the cute little rookies wouldn't know this…anyway, my name is Yakushi Kabuto." Kabuto looked at the nine genin and smirked, "Hey…do any of you want information on some genin?"

Naruto looked at Kabuto with a calculating eye as Sasuke walked up, "I would like information on Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee…and Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto glared at Sasuke, who noticeably flinched, confusing everyone in the vicinity.

"Oh, you know their names…that's no fun." Kabuto reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a deck of blank cards, Naruto quirked an eye until he noticed that Kabuto was pouring a bit of chakra. The card showed a picture of Sabaku no Gaara with his various stats.

"Ok, lets see here…Sabaku no Gaara, genin rank, has been on 5 D-ranks, 2 B-ranks, and one A-rank, he has never been scarred in his life…impressive." Kabuto took out another card and began charging chakra into it; the card showed Rock Lee and his various stats.

"Next up is Rock Lee…he has no skill in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu due to a disease he received from his mother, has been on 23 D-ranks, 5 C-ranks, and is extremely skilled in Goken taijutsu…not bad." Kabuto pulled out one more card and charged chakra into it, the card showed Uzumaki Naruto along with his stats.

"Last but not least…Naruto 'surprise me shitless' Uzumaki" Naruto scowled at the genins attempt to make a joke out of his surprise, "Has chakra reserves that are beyond Jounin, is incapable of using low level genjutsu, low level ninjutsu is also beyond his reach. Is only capable of ninjutsu and genjutsu that are B-rank or above…maybe high C-rank." Everyone was staring at Naruto with surprise…and a bit of fear from Sasuke and Sakura, "Surprisingly he is the dobe of his class, he has been on 12 team D-ranks, 5 solo D-ranks…and one team A-rank with a single solo A-rank before he even became a genin…I must say I am impressed, not many genin can claim to have done a solo A-rank directly received from the Kage of their village." Naruto smiled at him, but released a bit of killer intent…

"By the way…do you happen to have stats on the various villages?" Kabuto smiled as he took out another card and charged chakra into it, the card immediately showed a map of the elemental nations with the village stats showing next.

"There are over 12 teams from Konoha, 3 from Suna, six from Iwa, one from Taki, five from Kiri, as well as a few Ronin with qualification from the daimyo's, also, there is one team from the new Oto village…but I wouldn't worry about them, they are probably beneath most of you guys anyways. Besides that there are mostly ninja from the smaller villages" Kabuto smiled as Naruto's killing intent let up.

Meanwhile the team of Oto-nin were glaring at Kabuto…they got even more pissed when Naruto shouted out that he would kick those weakling Oto-nin's asses. The one that looked like a mummy got a face tick and turned towards his two comrades, "All for kicking the blond's ass say aye."

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

The bandaged man smirked, it was unanimous…they jumped over the other genin and charged at the blond…no one noticed the three ninja about to intercept them.

Naruto turned his head as the three Oto genin charged at him, Naruto snarled and got into a fighting stance as they all were about ready to strike.

"Clang"…"Crunch"…"Sching"

Naruto looked up to see a giant of a man wearing Samurai armor and some sort of steam machine grabbing the mummy mans wrist gauntlet, a man wearing old traditional guard robes and had a red mark go across his face held a knife at the spiky headed Oto genins throat, the young red headed woman was behind the Oto kunoichi and had a scalpel at her throat.

The large man spoke with a booming voice, "I would suggest you think before you attack someone." The other man spoke as he pressed the knife closer to the genins throat…

"You never know who is watching their back."

The young woman turned her head towards Naruto, "Isn't that right…brother?"

Silence

Everyone was shocked how the young woman referred to Naruto…were they related, or was it just some witty remark?

Kiba voiced the thought on everyone's head, "BROTHER!? I thought Naruto was an orphan!"

Naruto looked at Kiba and smirked, "They are family by…a different way." Naruto glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, "Right guys?"

The two genin shivered as they nodded their head…knowing exactly what Naruto meant. Naruto smiled and turned towards the three, "I hope to see you three in the exams." The two men turned around and smiled at Naruto…or eye smiled in the samurai's case…

"Indeed…brother." The three walked off as the rest of the genin in the room shivered at the presence of the four, it didn't help that five others began releasing the same aura.

Not even a second later a large bear like man came into the room, "Alright you maggots, I am the proctor for the first exam…Morino Ibiki."

Five minutes later they were inside a room with desks and papers. Everyone sat down as the proctors examined them. The bear like man spoke up, getting everyone's attention…

"Alright…these are the rules…and no one interrupts me, or you all will fail." Everyone was extremely quiet at that point, "Good…there are ten questions, you will be answering the first nine during the first 45 minutes…the last 15 minutes will have the final question. If you cheat than you will be docked down 2 points for each found cheating attempt…if you lose all ten points you will fail and be removed from the testing area…BEGIN!"

Pencils were scraping against the desks the moment he finished; Naruto noticed that two teams were answering questions faster than he expected…they had to be plants.

Naruto looked at his test and cringed, there was no way he could answer these types of questions, they were beyond what genin were capable of.

Naruto sighed…until…

"Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to find that Hinata was sitting next to him, "If y-you want….you…can c-copy my answers." Hinata slowly edged the paper…when the paper was almost to him Naruto sent a small amount of chakra that made Hinata stop…she looked at Naruto to see him shaking his head. Hinata nodded, but was obviously upset she couldn't help.

Naruto looked at his test again, how could he possibly answer these questions. Naruto sighed, but his attention was caught by a small beetle that released an odd aura. He looked to see that the beetle was making scratches in the table that only caught his attention. He watched as the message became clearer…

"_Brother…I know you are having trouble, so I sent a Youki charged centipede to give you some assistance. Only you and our brethren will be ale to see it, and our brethren will not betray each other, no matter the circumstances._

_Sincerely, Fu…Jinchuriki of the Shichibi no Kabutomushi."_

Naruto smiled as the centipede began writing out the answers, he smiled as he began writing down the answers that the demonic centipede wrote them. He finished writing the answers and decided to kick back as the centipede crawled back to its master.

Fu was pleased that her pet managed to help her brother, she and the Shichibi discussed that it would be beneficial for her to help her brethren…even if it meant betraying her village. She sent a small ant towards another one of her brethren that she thought was having trouble.

By the end of the 45 minutes, many teams had been removed; leaving all the Jinchuriki teams and a few non Jinchuriki teams to their own…all that was left was the tenth question.

Ibiki was surprised that so many had managed to get this far…he was inwardly smiling…the next test would cut their numbers at least in half.

"Alright listen up…you may have answered the first nine questions, but the tenth question is harder than all of them. Although a few rules will be placed beforehand." Ibiki waited for the genin to quiet down before he continued, "The tenth question, you have a choice to take it or not, but if you refuse to take it than you will automatically fail, and not be allowed to take the exams until next time."

Temari from the Suna team stood up, "Then why wouldn't we take it?!" Ibiki gained a dark smirk as he answered…

"Because if you take the question and fail it…you will never be allowed to take the Chunin exams ever again."

Ibiki was amused at their reactions, he watched as a few caved in leaving on 26 teams left…the reaction from one of them definitely surprised him…

"You fools…do you honestly think he has the power to forbid you all from taking the Chunin exams in other nations…no man, no Kage…has that authority." The statement was from the one known as Utakata, "And besides…rank means nothing in the shinobi world…especially in mission." Everyone was confused, until the Kumo kunoichi spoke…

"If you are given a mission, and you are afraid…do you deny it and live another day?" The next one to speak was the one known as FU…

"If we are afraid do we surrender…?" The Ronin Amaru continued…

"Or do we persevere?" All the Jinchuriki turned towards Naruto.

"Well brother?" Everyone turned to see that the blond had a massive smirk on his face…

"Of course not…my dear siblings." Naruto stood up, releasing an intimidating yet inspiring aura, "If we are asked to do something we do it…if we see an objective we complete it…if there is risk of death we die for our goals…otherwise we would not be shinobi…anyone who thinks otherwise is either foolish or stupid if they call themselves shinobi." Naruto smirked as the large man scowled…

"Is that your answer…are you willing to risk everything just to pass an exam?" Everyone nodded their heads, causing the man to smirk, "Then you all…PASS!"

Everyone cheered, the Jinchuriki looked at each other with smiles, they got up…but frowned as they saw a black ball heading for the window, "DUCK AND COVER!!!" Everyone dropped down as a black ball crashed through the window, it unfurled to reveal a banner with a scantily clad kunoichi with purple pineapple shaper hair.

"Alright maggots, I am Mitarashi Anko…welcome to hell!"

…

…

…

"Anko…you're early again." Anko blushed until she saw the genin…

"Ibiki" she said in a playful scolding manner, "Are you getting soft on me?" Ibiki smiled at the kunoichi…

"No…we just have one hell of a crop this year." Anko smiled at that.

"Well then…it looks like it will be fun to cut their numbers in half then…alright everyone…FOLLOW MEEEEEEEE!!!!!" She screamed the last part as she jumped from the window…forgetting that she was on the third floor.

"CRUNCH…OOOOOWWWWWWWW…on second thought." She spoke in a pain filled voice, "Just come to area 44…tomorrow." Everyone sighed as they left the room and headed for their hotels.

Naruto had a severe irritation in his nose the moment that woman entered the room, he felt the undescribed urge to kill her for some reason…yet something about her seemed familiar, as if he has seen her before, the one called Kirabi was having the same issue, he decided to ignore it and proceeded to walk out the door…until a bug flew on his hand, he watched as it etched a message into his skin…

"_Meet at midnight at the northern gate…we have much to discuss with our brethren…Fu."_

Naruto sighed and looked to see that the Jinchuriki were nodding…he nodded back as he walked out the door…unaware that a certain white eyed heiress was watching him.

Hinata watched the exchange between the two, she watched as the insect etched marks into Naruto's skin, for some reason no marks appeared, but her Byakugan was sharp enough that she could trace the faint movements in the insect's movements. She decided to follow Naruto…afraid of what might happen to the only person she loved besides her mother…

Midnight, Northern Gate

Naruto walked to the Northern gate as per the instructions, he made sure he had a weapon at the ready just in case he needed to defend himself. When he got there he saw that the nine individuals who he felt the familiar aura from gathered there…he suspected that they were all Jinchuriki and wondered what was going on.

When he got there the Kumo kunoichi smiled at him, "Ah, brother…you're here." Naruto smiled at his…'sister'…if that was the best way to put it.

"Hello sister, by any chance, may I know the name of my brethren?" the woman smiled as she introduced herself…

"My name is Nii Yugito…Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Baraneko." The large Kumo man next to her answered next…

"Kirabi…Jinchuriki of the Hachibi no Kyogyu" the two Iwa shinobi stepped forwards.

The large samurai spoke first, "Han…Jinchuriki of the Gobi no Irukauma."

The other Iwa shinobi with the red mark on his face spoke next, "Roshi…Jinchuriki of the Yonbi no Saru." The two remaining kunoichi walked up…

The redhead spoke up, "Amaru…Jinchuriki of the Reibi no Menhiru."

The other kunoichi with greenish hair came forwards, "Fu…Jinchuriki of the Shichibi no Kabutomushi." The two Kiri ninja came forwards…

The man that introduced himself before spoke up, "Yagura…Jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame."

The black haired man with a charming disposition came forwards with his bubble pipe, "I am Utakata…Jinchuriki of the Rokubi no Namekuji." Naruto watched as Gaara came forwards…

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara…Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku." Everyone turned their head towards Naruto, they all gave him a stern glance, it was not cruel…but it was more expecting…

Naruto sighed as he took a step forwards, he puffed out his chest and declared with bride…

"I…am Uzumaki Naruto…and I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko!" Everyone smiled as they held out their hands and brought them together…they began charging their chakra into the point where they were all touching. Naruto saw this and joined in…he began flooding the area with chakra as they were pulled into the Bijuu mindscape…

Hinata, same time

Hinata was sneaking around Konoha with nimble feet. She had followed Naruto from his house and went to the Northern gate. She watched as each of the individuals there introduced themselves…each introduction scared her…but Naruto's proud declaration at being the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko shocked her beyond belief…she quickly turned around an ran home…distraught and confused…

General POV

Naruto and the Jinchuriki were falling, but they felt no fear…no need to worry, it was like they had nothing to fear from this place. They watched as their descent began to slow. They landed on their feet and watched as the shape of their Bijuu became apparent in front of them.

The ten Jinchuriki faced their inner demons…literally…as the ten lords of nature kneeled so they could better speak to their hosts.

Kyuubi started, **"Naruto…we meet at last."** Naruto smiled at the giant fox…

"Hey Kyuubi…how are ya doing?" Kyuubi chuckled at his containers question…

"**I am doing fine…but for now, we must discuss what is to happen during the Chunin exams."** Naruto straightened up as Kyuubi puffed out his chest, **"During the Chunin exams, you ten will have to make it to the final rounds of the exams…and I do mean all of you. If even one of you are not present in the final rounds then our plan will fail…I will not give any information besides that…for now."** Naruto nodded his head as Fu spoke up…

"Kyuubi…what is the purpose of this…plan?" Kyuubi chuckled at the young kunoichi and turned towards her…

"**What is to happen…is that one of you will become more than what you once were…one of you will be granted a title all demons have sought…one of you…will become the new Juubi…**

* * *

aaaaannnnnnnddddd...FIN

okay, the next chapter will come after Respect gained trust lost is updated...complain alright, once Respect gained trust lost is updated I will update my other stories okay...don't whine

also, enjoy the following authors...

KyuubiReborn

Hakkyo no Yami

1v2

Neokyuubi18 Master of Lemons

ravercozy

thymistacles

Bio-Warrior 3000

NarutoxTemarixKyuubi

VINcredable

Froggy-slice

MadHat886


	3. Exams Part Two

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any other anime or manga...son of a bitch that sucks.

anyways, please read, review, pm, flames...I don't care if you flame or not

* * *

The Jinchuriki siblings stared at Kyuubi, shocked at what he had just said. The JUUBI…? "Are you serious Kyuubi?!" Utakata shouted, completely shocking his friend Yagura…he was normally very calm…but then again the idea of 'becoming' the Juubi was probably too much to handle.

Naruto was actually stuttering, trying to respond to what his Bijuu had said, Gaara was actually twitching with shock, Yugito had dinner plate eyes, Yagura's jaw was wide open, Han and Roshi were trying to support each other from being so shocked, Fu was speaking in random gibberish, not being able to form coherent words, Utakata was hyperventilating, Amaru dropped her medical scalpel, and Kirabi was trying…and failing, to rap out a response.

Kyuubi smiled at the reactions,** "Yes…did I stutter? One of you will surpass the others and become the Juubi…but there is a process that must be adhered to before any of you can become the Juubi."** Everyone, including the Bijuu looked at Kyuubi…

"Kyuubi…sama." Kyuubi looked to his surprise to see Naruto actually calm, "What is the importance of the Juubi?" The Bijuu looked irritated for a minute; one of the Bijuu even shouted their feelings.

"**You insolent Ningen, the Juubi is the greatest title anyone could ever ask for, how dare you ask its importance…I should…!"** Sanbi's rant was cut off by Nibi smashing her flaming tails in front of the massive turtle.

"**Be silent Sanbi, ningen have no knowledge of our systems of command…so it is not surprising that he would ask its importance."** Sanbi looked down, realizing he had overreacted…again. He looked at Naruto and bowed his head.

"**Naruto…forgive me I…I overreacted."** Naruto looked at the Sanbi and smiled…

"All his forgiven…but I have a question…could you possibly tell us of your demonic ranking system…I just want to know so that I don't show disrespect in the future." The Bijuu looked at Naruto in confusion…but it quickly turned to glee that a ningen wanted to know of their ranking system, especially given the hateful prejudice towards their race.

Kyuubi stepped forwards and smiled, **"It is no trouble Naruto…the demon ranking system has long since been…forgotten by ningen, and we have no problem explaining to you what the actual rankings are."** Kyuubi sighed as he lay down, **"You might want to get comfortable…our history is extensive, even to the most devoted scholars." **The Bijuu and Jinchuriki sat down, seats forming under them that they imagined up.

Kyuubi turned towards his brethren and nodded his head before he began speaking, **"The rank of Bijuu is as old as the 3****rd**** demon era…we are in the 5****th**** era. It was created when the old demon lords began vying for power. Wars broke out that sent nations, empires…innocents, into the pages of histories. The leader of the demons felt that one supreme lord cannot keep all of them in check. So in his efforts to bring about peace he created a new caste system of 12 lords, with the demon imperial leading the group. The eleven Bijuu would rule over their given territories, while the imperial would keep the loose ends in check. He chose to signify the rankings through number of tails, with the Reibi being of lowest ranking, while the Juubi held the highest ranking. For the first era the title of Bijuu was a status that was highly honored amongst our kind, even the most noble of the demon clans showing reverence to the Bijuu…however, during the reign of the 4****th**** demon imperial, the status of Bijuu became an inherited icon, rather than an earned icon as the lord before him intended. The rank of Bijuu became passed down through the clans of the noble families that honored the 4****th**** lord. **

**The clans that honored him were the noble families of the frog, snake, badger, dog, weasel, rooster, shark, bee, bat, and fallen dragon clans. The title of Bijuu was inherited in the strongest member of each of these clans for over 4000 years, those that viewed this as a direct denial of the 3d lords plan…were quickly executed. **

**Over time the title of Bijuu was a title that only those of those ten noble families could have, and each member of the clan received the same title as the one before them, no matter the difference in power. **

**One day, I and my brethren"** referring to the Bijuu, **"decided it was time that the title of Bijuu had to be removed from inheritance. So we spent over a thousand years training, along with a young demon prince of one of the noble clans to take down the current Bijuu, as well as the ruling lord. We gathered the forces of our clans and brought our armies against the ruling lords…crushing all opposition in our path. We defeated the leading Bijuu and ended the reign of the demon king himself. The final blow was struck by our long time friend…the last member of a noble family that the demon king had slaughtered without mercy.**

**For over a thousand years we ruled in peace alongside our clans…however, disaster struck when the Hachibi of the 4****th**** reign…killed our leader…the Juubi no Ookami…she was giving birth to her newborn pup, when the Yamato no Orochi killed her, and devoured her child."** Kyuubi began to dig his claws into the ground, letting a few tears fall from his eyes,** "How could a member of a clan, that preached that the weak must be protected kill a defenseless mother and her pup in cold blood!?"** Kyuubi released a substantial amount of killing intent, knocking most of the Bijuu and all of the Jinchuriki back. He noticed that they were all quivering in fear, he quickly let up his killing intent as he let a sad sigh escape his breath, **"Forgive me…it's just that…we all dearly cared for our departed leader…even the 5****th**** lord was hard pressed to move on from her death."** Kyuubi sighed…

"**Anyways, demonic ranking system is basically the imperial lord ruling everything while the Bijuu cover the smaller details while directly reporting back to them. When the Juubi died there was a rift in power…with the death of the Juubi I had to take command, but since I was not strong enough I could not take the title of Juubi myself…but our lord came up with a plan."** Every one of the Jinchuriki listened intently at this point, **"Our lord realized that humans…while physically frail, demonstrated qualities that would allow them the capabilities to grow strong. However, the demon lord could not leave our kingdom to find a human worthy of the title…so we went, and allowed ourselves to be sealed into ningen; hoping that either the ningen would be worthy…or we would find a ningen worthy from the ningens eyes.**

**However, we could only be sealed a few times, depending on our levels of power…I can only be sealed once, while Reibi can be sealed a number of times…we spent 300 years searching for a worthy ningen to become the Juubi, when we were all put into Jinchuriki it presented an opportunity, we decided that the strongest of our hosts would become the Juubi…and our lord did not disagree."** Naruto nodded along with the other Jinchuriki…Kyuubi smiled and then immediately became serious, **"Our time is up…you all must return to the real world…if you have questions just meditate until your Bijuu comes before you."** The Jinchuriki phased away in a mirage pattern and returned to their world, the Bijuu also phased out, leaving Kyuubi alone. Kyuubi quickly used his claws to reach behind him. He then dragged the paw right in front of him and turned it over so that a massive black claw was sitting in his paw, **"Urufu-chan…"** Kyuubi placed the claw over his heart as he phased out, a single tear flowing from his eye…

Next Day, Forest of Death

Naruto arrived to the forest of death an hour early along with his brethren. He looked around and saw that everyone else was arriving. He looked around for his teammates to find them walking up to him. Naruto watched as the two walked up to him in total fear, "Hey guys, hope you two are ready for this." The two nervously nodded to which Naruto simply rolled his eyes. He turned towards Anko who seemed to still be limping a bit, but otherwise she was okay. He noticed that Kirabi was glaring at her…he himself found himself wanting to attack her for some reason…but something about her just kept him from attacking her.

"Alright maggots, this…is the forest of death. You won't find a deadlier forest here in Konoha. This is where many of you will die…so I am going to have to ask you o sign these waver…cause I really don't want to have to deal with the paperwork." Anko smiled as Naruto scoffed…

"I don't need to sign anything…cause no one will care if I die." Anko let a sad look cross her eyes, but snuffed it out with a sadistic smirk. She quickly shunshined behind Naruto and placed a kunai at his throat…Anko whispered into his ear…

"You're wrong…people do care." Naruto let a bit of shock cross his features, but quickly snuffed it out as he pulled out a kunai and stopped a kunai that was coming for Anko's throat. He looked at who it was that had the kunai, and was filled with a murderous intent a hundred times worse than when he was around Anko. He even heard Kyuubi become agitated…he was screaming for him to kill him, but he wasn't able to understand what Kyuubi was saying.

Anko looked at the grass-nin behind her and let a sadistic smirk touch her features, "I would suggest you back off…it could get you killed." The grass-nin smiled and backed off…

"Sorry, I get so…excited by violence that I can hardly control myself…it won't happen again." Anko smirked at the grass ninja and turned towards the rest of the genin.

"Alright maggots get to the tent and get your scroll! After that report to your respective gates…NOW!" The genins scrambled towards the tents to retrieve their scrolls, fearing for their lives. Naruto went to get his scroll when he bumped into someone. He fell right onto his ass and looked to find that he had bumped into Hinata.

Hinata quickly turned around, confused and afraid, 'What should I do…I can't tell anyone or I could ruin Naruto's life…but what if Naruto has been taken over by Kyuubi, then is the Naruto I know truly Kyuubi…but I fell in love with who he is, not his name…so why should it matter, but still…' Hinata was confused as to her feelings towards the blond. She wanted to talk to someone, see if she could make the right choice, but she was afraid to ruin Naruto's life.

Naruto meanwhile was gathering with his team at the gate, Sakura and Sasuke were talking quietly so as to make sure Naruto does not here them…

"Sasuke-kun…what should we do? We don't know if Naruto is the Kyuubi or if he contains it, it is too dangerous to be with him right now." Sasuke sighed as he pondered the fan girl's words.

"I know, but we need all three of our teammates to pass this exam…and if worse comes to worse…we can just kill him, Kyuubi or not, he is still the dobe." Sakura smiled at 'her' Sasuke-kun's logic.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you always come up with the best plans…hey after this could we go on a…" Sakura started…

"NO!" Sasuke turned around and walked towards the gates as the signal to begin was sent. Sakura quickly ran after the two who were already running through the forest…unaware that the grass-nin from before was watching their movement.

The grass nin had a devious smirk on his face. He watched as his prey entered the forest, 'Soon…Sasuke-kun, I will have your body, and it will be one more slap into the face of my old nemesis, using the bloodline he created as my power.' The grass nin jumped into the forest as his two subordinates scattered, leaving behind trails of skin as they left…skin like a snakes.

With Naruto

Naruto was leaping through the trees with his two teammates following him; he became extremely edgy when he saw Sasuke looking at him with that same look the villagers gave him…hateful fear. It didn't matter to him; he just made sure he had some of his new shuriken, he spent weeks working on them and he finally finished them last night.

Naruto jumped over another branch and stopped on a branch before he gave a hand sign for them to stop. Sasuke and Sakura quickly stopped, Sasuke readied a kunai while Sakura pulled out a kunai Kakashi gave her, it was a double blade kunai.

Naruto began sniffing the air; he looked around as he smelt a…odd, familiar stench. He continued sniffing as he began walking over the tree. Naruto walked around the tree as his teammates watched him with…curiosity. He walked all over the tree, but stopped when he hit the end of the massive branch. He continued sniffing and looked down…his eyes widened with terror and snapped his head towards his teammates, "RUN!" Naruto jumped out of the way as a massive set of reptilian jaws closed down on the branch where Naruto was standing.

Naruto slammed into Sasuke and Sakura and with a bit of newfound strength thanks to Kyuubi he jumped to a different branch while carrying his two teammates. He landed on a branch and snapped his head towards the place where he was standing to find a massive snake. The creature had a narrow jaw and had teeth the size of a long kunai. It had a silver eye with a black slit. The scales looked like massive blades that could cut through the undergrowth. The snake snapped its head towards the three and…smiled.

The snake was actually smiling at them as it coiled itself around the branch. Naruto got a good look at it and guessed that the snake was about 120-135 feet long. It was brown in color with black scar like markings all over its body. The snake had what looked like a sharpened edge on its tail. Naruto stood his ground as the snake rose itself…

"_Well, well, well, what have we here, the Jinchuriki of my master's rival…how fortuitous of me."_ The snake hissed out in a distinctly female voice.

Naruto's eyes went to the size of dinner plates…this thing talked? "What the hell are you…who the hell are you?!" Naruto pulled out a kunai he had been working on and got ready to attack the snake. The snake chuckled as she answered…

"_Oh, who am I…I am STENTHOS!"_ Stenthos launched herself at Naruto and his team. Naruto quickly threw the kunai in her mouth and grabbed his teammates as she curled back in pain,_ "Damn Jinchuriki, you will pay for that!"_ She launched herself at Naruto as he jumped over the incoming snake. She quickly snapped her head towards the blond who was running down her back. She hissed as she launched herself at the blond. Naruto smirked as he waited for her jaws to be in range.

Stenthos was a hundred feet from Naruto when he threw a shuriken at Stenthos. Stenthos paid it no mind and continued her assault…the shuriken then began to click and whir as the blades segmented themselves and launched outwards. They wrapped around Stenthos' mouth and began wrapping around the jaws. Stenthos eyes widened and she tried to retract, but she found that one of the blades hit a nearby branch. Her eyes widened as Naruto grabbed a blade that landed near him. He smirked as he jumped down as the light hit an invisible string that was directly attached to the shuriken.

Stenthos hissed as her head was yanked down and slammed into the side of the tree she was on. Naruto ran around the tree and wrapped the wire around the massive snake. He threw the blade at the tree hard enough to dig it in and jumped back up. He smiled and turned his back…but he froze when he saw another snake right in front of him. The snake quickly opened its jaws and was about to swallow up the blond. Naruto dodged to the side as the snake clamped its jaw onto the branch he was on. The snake snarled, the snake slammed its jaws down and crushed the branch in its teeth. It turned its head at Naruto and hissed as it opened its mouth, poison dripping from its fangs.

Naruto had a single thought running through his head; 'oh shit' he quickly turned and ran as the snake charged at him. Naruto opened up his pouch and pulled out a pill. He had spent a week developing it, and he had yet to test it. It was a smoke and poison pill. If he managed to throw this in the right vicinity he should be able to kill anyone who breathes in its poison. He quickly threw the pill down the snake's mouth. Naruto watched as the snake continued its assault, then closed his eyes as the snake was about to bite down…but it never came. Naruto looked up to see the snake spasming and screaming. The snake looked towards its stomach as it began to fester and boil until it split right open. Its organs poured out of the wound as the snakes head slammed onto the branch. Dead from an acidic poison.

Naruto stared at the snake's head, the fangs still dripping their poison, searing the wood it touched. Naruto slowly backed away as he looked around…he saw no other snakes and got up…but his eyes widened when he felt a build-up of chakra "SHIT" he was blown back by a massive shockwave that sent him careening through the trees.

Sasuke and Sakura watched as Naruto was shot over theirs heads as they turned to see the grass-nin from before walking through the overgrowth smiling like a predator that has captured its prey. "Ah, Sasuke-kun…it's so good to see you." The grass-nin jumped at the two as he released a substantial amount of killing intent, making it so neither of them can move.

'I…can't…move.' Sasuke struggled as the grass-nin continued forwards, readying a final strike.

'No…I can't end like this…am I really this pathetic?' Sakura watched as the ninja brought out two kunai…both poised to end their lives.

The two genin closed their eyes as the kunai were only three feet away…but the sound of metal meeting metal broke them out of their trance. They opened their eyes to see the two Iwa ninja from before stopping each of Orochimaru's kunai with their own weapon. The man with the red mark across his face using a battle hammer, while the large man with the furnace on his back used a massive axe.

The grass-nin did not have time to move as the two buried their fists into his chest. He coughed up some blood as the combined force from the two Jinchuriki's punches sent him careening into a far away tree. Both Jinchuriki's turn towards Sasuke and Sakura who are panting from finally being released from the terrible killing intent, "Both of you get out of here…we will not allow our brother's teammates to be harmed…GO." The two then jump to attack the grass-nin who is pulling himself out the hole in the tree.

Sasuke and Sakura are shocked that the two could manage something so…astounding. Sasuke quickly became jealous of their strength, believing he should be the one to have that power. Sakura was too scared to even think.

The grass-nin finally managed to pull himself out of the tree just in time to move out of the way to avoid Roshi's war hammer. He had to duck to keep Han's axe from beheading him.

The two Jinchuriki got into an unfamiliar stance where Roshi was in a crouching stance with his fists connecting with the branch, while Han was towering over him with his arms pointed upwards and his hands in a double knife strike, "Bijuuton: Yoni no Gobi…Kai" the two were overcome by demonic chakra, Roshi's was a dark red, while Han's was a white color. A single tail of chakra formed behind each of them, Roshi had a monkey tail while Han had what looked like a dolphin tail.

The grass-nin had a wicked smile cross his features as he began to allow a dark chuckle escape his lips, "So…two Jinchuriki…this will be fun." The grass-nin grabbed the top of his face…and began to peel it off, allowing his true features to be shown. His skin was as pale as death, he had purple markings under his slitted golden eyes, "Allow me to introduce myself…I…am Orochimaru!" Orochimaru jumped at the two Jinchuriki …but quickly veered beneath them as he passed through their legs. He quickly kicked them in the back, sending the two toppling over each other as he turns towards the still terrified Sasuke. He lets a predatory smile grace his features as he extends his fangs, "Sasuke-kun…you are mine." He extends his neck towards Sasuke ready to clamp down on hi neck, claiming him as his own…but Sakura jumps in the way, resulting in his fangs burying themselves in her left breast.

Sakura screams in pain as a curse mark develops on her breast. Orochimaru pulls away, ripping off her shirt to reveal the mark to become a series of three bent bars (Tayuya's curse mark). She collapses to the ground as Sasuke runs over to her side.

"Damn, Sakura…what were you thinking?!" Sakura groans as the pain shoots through her body. She smiles at Sasuke as she speaks…

"People do crazy things…when they're in love." She passes out as Sasuke tries to revive her…

"Sakura…chan…DAMN YOU MONSTER!!!" Sasuke runs at Orochimaru who is snarling that he wasted precious enzymes on a worthless female. But he smiles when he sees Sasuke charging at him.

Sasuke runs through some hand seals as he throws a few wired shuriken that wrap around the tree's and catch onto Orochimaru's arms, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." A fireball the size of a house is blown that covers the wires and begins shooting towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smiles as he begins to dissolve into mud, Sasuke went wide eyed as he saw the fireball hit a mud clone.

Sasuke froze as he felt a pinch on his neck…which quickly turned into searing pain as a curse mark in the shape of three tomoes developed on the crook of his neck. He fell to the ground screaming.

Orochimaru smiled…but he sneered as he had to dodge a kunai being thrown by Sakura. She had managed to somehow overcome the curse mark and now was partially utilizing it. He raised an eyebrow…intrigued by this development.

'She survived the curse mark…and is already utilizing it…but how. She is not a Jinchuriki, she has no special qualities such as demon blood or a kekkei genkai…she is human, so why is it she can utilize it so quickly after being adhered with it after only a few minutes, Anko could not even use the curse mark when she barely survived it after three days…I must capture her and dissect her to see if this can be utilized in others.' Orochimaru smiled as he began to reach for her…but he had to jump out of the way as Roshi delivered a punch on the tree he was on, severing the branch.

Roshi grabbed Sasuke who was still keeling over in pain as Han grabbed Sakura, "Lets go, we need to get our brother's comrades out of here…stat." The two jumped into the trees as Orochimaru recovered from the two Jinchuriki's strikes.

'Damn Jinchuriki…so they want to protect their brother's comrades…so be it…Medusa…take care of _him_.' A shadow slithered a way from his own as it went in the direction Naruto was in, 'And now…for the two I have marked.' Orochimaru jumped into the tree's after the Jinchuriki and the two he marked.

With Naruto

Naruto groaned as he tried to get up. He pulled himself out of the ground where he landed. Looking around he noticed that he had landed in a swamp. Naruto carefully walked through the swamp so as to not disturb anything in it. He had spent enough time in the forest of death as a kid to know that if you saw anything move, throw kunai first ask questions later, then throw a kunai at the non moving things just to be safe. Naruto was about to step on a rock when it slowly began to move. Naruto panicked and used his chakra to jump out of the way…he then questioned why the hell he didn't do that before to get out of the swamp…Naruto watched as the 'rock' revealed itself to be…a turtle. The thing was about the size of a large Inuzuka dog and was clearly vegetarian.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief…until he felt a hot wind on his neck. He slowly turned around…and his eyes widened as he saw what was behind him.

It was the most terrifying…thing…he had ever seen in his entire life.

The body was snake-like, but it was made up of thousands of smaller snakes ranging from blue, purple, or silver. All of them had a shiny appearance…but the head resembled that of a woman's, but it was snake-like, it had massive fangs that secreted glowing green venom. Naruto watched the drops hit the ground, when it hit a lizard it seemed to freeze up and stop moving…but the steady rise and fall of its chest showed that it was still alive. Naruto looked into its eyes to see a hypnotic green that seemed to draw him in, calling for him to answer it.

Naruto quickly shook it off as the snake…woman…thing, began to chuckle…

"_Hello…Naruto…my master demands your death…and he will have it!"_ Naruto had to jump out of the way as the snake attacked him. He pulled out a few paper bombs and threw them at the snake as it connected to her sides. She screamed as the bombs burned into her flesh. She hissed at him as she launched another attack at him, _"Die boy!"_ Naruto reached into his ninja pouch, praying he had something to help him out. He unfortunately found that he had nothing in there to help him.

'So…this is it…?' Naruto closed his eyes, he was cornered, he had no weapons…and he had no way to defend himself. He waited for the giant creature to close it's mouth on him…but he snapped his eyes open when he heard her scream. He looked to see that the creature had been attacked by what looked like a large worm that had just tunneled out of the ground. It had no eyes, and it had a circular mouth that had thousands of teeth in it. The giant snake creature screamed again.

"_Wretched worms…do you know who I am…I am Medusa, a pathetic leech Youki will never kill me."_ Medusa was about to bite down on the leeches…when a black tendril buried itself in her head. Medusa shot her eye over to where the tendril came from, to find a massive leech demon with a white Noh mask with the kanji for zero on it.

"**No…but I can."** The leech demon began to convulse, and then shot out hundreds of tendrils that sharpened and went straight for medusa, **"Goodbye Medusa…I hope you rot in hell forever."** The tendrils buried themselves in medusa, stabbing every part of her body…leaving no possibility for her to live. The leeches let go of Medusa and then returned to the swamp while the masked leach pulled back its tendrils before it vanished into black mist…revealing Amaru.

Amaru saw that Naruto was shocked by her appearance, "How are you brother?" she got no response, "Brother." She jumped down and noticed a glazed look in his eyes, 'He must be talking to Kyuubi'…

Mindscape

Naruto was staring at the enraged Bijuu in his body, Kyuubi was demanding Naruto give him control over his body…clearly he was not happy…

"**Naruto…damn it, give me control. This is MY fight! And no others!"** Kyuubi began leaking out a massive amount of chakra that engulfed the blond. Naruto began convulsing and screaming in pain, **"I will have my revenge…Yamato no Orochi!!!"**

Outside of mindscape

Amaru was blown back by a raw output of Kyuubi's chakra. She slammed into a tree, but her fall was broken by a leach Youki that came out of the swamp. She watched in fascination as Naruto's skin began to peel off of his body and then burst into black ashes, his spine began to crack as a bunch of tails emerged. Naruto's screams turned into demonic howls as his face became a snout…finally a shockwave of chakra rushed over the swamp, setting it ablaze with burning fire…standing where Naruto was an eight tailed Kitsune…but it had no fur and one could make out the skeletal structure from the tight skin.

Amaru began to quiver as Naruto…no Kyuubi took control and ran into the forest. She quickly righted herself and ran after him…praying things would not get out of hand.

Back with Han, Roshi and team 7

Han had gone up to three tails worth of power while Roshi was up to two. They were attacking Orochimaru with all they had. Sasuke and Sakura were lying on a branch away from the fight. Orochimaru was delivering strikes to the Jinchuriki that sent them to the ground.

Roshi snarled at Orochimaru…confused as to how he could possibly be matching them, 'How…he is not a Jinchuriki…but what is that scent, it's so familiar.' Roshi had to jump out of the way as the now freed Stenthos was about to swallow him. She smiled at her prey and shot forwards, intending to end the Jinchuriki.

Roshi readied a blast of lava…but he stopped when he felt a massive killing intent that also stopped Stenthos. Roshi and Stenthos turned their heads…and were terrified at the sight.

Standing on a branch, burning it to ash was Naruto in the Hachibi stage. His teeth were leaking massive amounts of spit, and his claws looked like knives.

Naruto snapped his head at Orochimaru who began to chuckle and then he went into full blown laughter, "So…the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has the power of a Hachibi…lets see how yopu fare against me…my old rival." Roshi and Han were confused…what the hell did he mean by old rival…?

Naruto…or Kyuubi snarled at Orochimaru, **"You will pay for your past transgressions…YAMATO NO OROCHI!!!!!!" **Kyuubi launched himself at Orochimaru and delivered a crushing blow to the branch he was on. Kyuubi had to dodge to the side when Orochimaru delivered a crushing kick to where Kyuubi was standing.

"So…you know who I am. Not surprising…especially how our last meeting was…do you remember that day…how I took everything from you…how I killed your mate and devoured your child…oh it was so delightful killing the Juubi…or is it Urufu-chan?" Kyuubi snarled at Orochimaru as he continued to chuckle, "I must thank you. After I devoured your child my power increased far beyond what it was…but enough chit-chat…let us finish this…Kyuubi!"

Orochimaru grabbed the top of his face and dug his nails under the skin. He then pulled his face clean off…but rather than gushing blood, eight snake heads came rushing out, his body shriveled up and turned to ash as eight massive tails wrapped around the tree's, his body lengthened to massive proportions until standing at his full form was the Yamato no Orochi.

Yamato no Orochi smiled as each head spoke, _**"Kyuubi…it is time for you to die!"**_

The two Bijuu launched at each other as the spectators watched…unaware of the many eyes watching them fight…

* * *

I know I promised to update respect gained trust lost but I am having difficulties with it, so it may take longer than I planned, I will update my other stories as soon as I can...enjoy


	4. Exam Battles Part 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any objects related to it...Masashi Kishimoto does...damn

Anyways, I hope that you are happy I updated...I will no longer be romising to update anything from now on...I will update when I feel like it and if you have a problem with that you can flame me.

* * *

Kyuubi launched a volley of chakra blasts at the great snake demon only for the snake to weave around them. The main head launched at Kyuubi…Kyuubi caught the open mouth and grabbed the snakes tongue before ripping it clean out.

Yamato no Orochi screamed in pain as the head that had the tongue ripped out snarled at him while another head spoke, **"I'll fillet you for that!"** The heads then launched at Kyuubi as he ducked and weaved in and out of the strikes. The heads quickly weaved back and bit down trying to hit Kyuubi.

Kyuubi managed to run past the heads and managed to grab the tail of the beast. He grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could.

Kyuubi then used all of his strength and swung Yamato no Orochi into the trees. He slid through the trees until his body fell into a lake.

Kyuubi saw the mile long trench the throw made and ran towards the lake…several eyes following his movement.

In the Bushes

Team 8 had just gotten a scroll when the felt a massive pressure of killing intent. They went to investigate and saw a giant eight headed snake and an eight tailed fox that had no fur attack each other.

Hinata was quivering…as she used her Byakugan to see that the fox…was Naruto.

Team 7 and the two Iwa Jinchuriki

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at the ensuing battle, they were even more shocked when they saw Orochimaru become the Yamato no Orochi. Roshi and Han were trying to keep their Bijuu's under control…they were having little success as both Bijuu wanted to kill the Yamato no Orochi.

Team 10 and Team Gai

Team 10 had literally run into Gai's team. The two teams were about to duke it out when they felt a massive killing intent wash over them. Before they could even think they had to jump out of the way of a massive snake barreling through the forest. They looked again to find a furless eight tailed fox running down the same path.

With some Jounins

Anko had immediately run into the forest when the three dead faceless bodies turned up in a graveyard. Her friends Kurenai and Yugao followed her as well as Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Hayate. When they finally found Orochimaru they were about to launch their strongest attacks to kill him…but they stopped when they saw the massive eight tailed furless fox declare that Orochimaru was the Yamato no Orochi…when they saw the snake Sannin transform they were terrified…Anko was scared stiff and everyone else was too scared to move…but Anko grinned when the fox literally threw Orochimaru…Yamato no Orochi…or whatever he was now, into a forest and then finally into a lake….they decided to sit back and watch the show, and prayed that the snake Sannin would die.

Back with Yamato no Orochi

Yamato no Orochi shook himself off as his body went underwater. He hissed and then began to swim up to the surface. When he finally breached the water he had to swiftly veer to the right as a beam of pure red chakra was launched at him. He looked to see that Kyuubi was releasing as much of his Youki as his host could handle…Yamato no Orochi smirked, thinking that this could be an advantage.

"**So Kyuubi…you want to kill me…well unless your host can endure all nine tails of your power, that's not going to happen. I may have been the Hachibi, but my power is equal to yours…now DIE!" **Yamato no Orochi opened all of his mouths as he began charging purple energy through his mouths. Kyuubi saw this and then hunched down as he gripped the ground, he began charging up a mass of red energy as he readied his strike.

The two demons then reared back as they mentally cried out their attacks…

'**Hebi Hachiketa!'**

'**Kitsune Doriru'**

The two fired out their attacks. Yamato no Orochi's strike tore through the air and sent shockwaves that knocked down the surrounding trees. Kyuubi's strike tore through the earth and sent spider web cracks throughout the landscape.

The two attacks collided, "BOOOOOM" and sent a massive shockwave that tore through the forest like a rhino through wet paper.

All the teams had to duck and cover as the strikes knocked down most of the forest, taking down half the teams instantly.

The teams that had been watching the fight were trembling, they had been the closest and so they felt the demonic energy…it was massive. Yamato no Orochi was not kidding, his power had to have equaled Kyuubi's at least for the attack from Kyuubi not to overcome his own.

Hinata was trembling in fear…was this really her Naruto-kun?

Anko was frozen with fear until her curse seal suddenly began acting up, "AAGGHH" Kakashi quickly ran over to her and tried to get her up…but he was frozen when another blast of Killing Intent washed over him.

Kyuubi ran at Yamato no Orochi as the great snake pulled himself out of the water, "**DIE SNAKE BASTARD!"**

Yamato no Orochi had no time to dodge Kyuubi's attack and ended up getting slashed by one of his claws across his eyes, "**AGH, damn fox…that's it, I am going to kill you just like I killed your precious Urufu-chan!"** He then reared his head back and widened his mouth as the fabled Kusanagi erupted from his mouth. The snake closed his jaw as the blade extended. Yamato no Orochi swung the sword at the shocked Kyuubi.

When Kyuubi saw the sword his mind wandered back to the day his love was murdered…

Flashback

_Kyuubi was returning home from running several errands for his mate. She was in heat but she needed to take care of their child. He had gone to the city to retrieve some lamb meat and a new batch of herbs. _

_The two had grown up together, and after she claimed the title of Juubi and he gained the title of Kyuubi, the two married. After nine months of waiting they had a beautiful cub to call their own. _

_Kyuubi turned the corner to the grove that he and his mate lived in…when he smelt snake. He quickly looked around as he continued sniffing around. He found the scent to see that it continued down the path towards their home. 'Oh Kami-sama no.' Kyuubi quickly ran towards the field that had their home. He looked to find that the field had been trampled by a serpentine creature…but not just any snake._

_Kyuubi was horrified…he quickly ran towards the home. He was about to enter the home when he heard a scream of pain. He willed himself to run faster._

_Once he reached the door he opened it…to be greeted with the most mortifying sight he had ever seen._

_Standing in the room was the Yamato no Orochi…in all his human glory, holding his child by his tail. His cub was squealing in pain as Yamato no Orochi turned his head towards Kyuubi, a sadistic smirk on his face._

"_A, Kyuubi…it's been so long hasn't it. I see you haven't aged a day…I however do not have that luxury anymore. Not since your mate ripped my orb of immortality from my chest and then crushed it beneath her paw. Had she not done that I would have defeated the rest of your pitiful resistance." Yamato no Orochi smirked as he looked at the squealing wolx kit, "But…I found another way to become immortal."_

_Kyuubi snarled at Yamato no Orochi, "Release my child you snake!" He jumped at the fallen Hachibi…but stopped in midair when he saw that he had his sword poised at his mate's heart…_

"_Ah, I see you are still soft." Yamato no Orochi sighed as he shook his head, "How particularly mortal of you." Yamato no Orochi turned his gaze towards Kyuubi, "You were weakened before you started…" A sadistic gleam crossed his features, "by compassion!" Yamato no Orochi drove the Kusanagi into Urufu's heart and ripped it from her side._

"_NOOOOO!" Kyuubi launched himself at Yamato no Orochi but was batted aside by the snake demon and flung into a wall._

"_How the mighty have fallen…now" he turned towards the cub in his hands, "Oh that's right…DEVOURING YOUR CHILD…HAHAAHAAHAA" Yamato no Orochi's head changed into that of a snake and bit down…swallowing the cub whole._

_Kyuubi watched in horror as his child was devoured, "Yamato no Orochi…you bastard!!!" Kyuubi charged at Yamato no Orochi…but a sudden influx of Youki slammed him into the wall…the last thing he saw was Yamato no Orochi changing right before his eyes before darkness claimed him…_

_Kyuubi groggily awoke to a smoking ruin. He snapped his eyes open when he remembered what happened. He used his strength to remove the burning debris from his body._

_He quickly looked around…he began to radiate killing intent…his home…his territory...it was burned right down to the soil…nothing could ever grow here again. Kyuubi was about to head after Yamato no Orochi when he saw a limp form in the debris…he quickly ran over to find his mate, just barely breathing, "Urufu-chan…my love…I am so sorry." He began to sob into his mates form when she opened her eyes…_

"_Kitsu-kun…you have…nothing…to be sorry for." Kyuubi snapped his head up when he heard his wife speak…_

"_Urufu-chan…please don't leave me." The wolf demoness smiled as she grabbed her necklace before she quickly ripped it off. She placed it to Kyuubi's hand and squeezed it shut._

"_Goodbye…my dear Kitsunji" her body went limp as her last breath left her lips._

_Kitsunji tried to revive her, "Urufu-chan…Urufu-chan…URUFU-CHAN!" He screamed to the heavens as he sobbed into his wife's dead form…not even a moment later he released such a massive amount of Youki that it sent a shockwave throughout the valley…_

_Kitsunji reared his head back as he yelled to the heavens, __**"Yamato no Orochi…I loved her and you took her from me."**__ Kitsunji sliced his hand with the necklace his mate gave him, __**"Today I make a new vow…I will spend the rest of my life…hunting you down!"**__ Kitsunji's proclamation was heard throughout his territory…the Kitsune fled in fear of the angry Kitsune…and pitied anyone that got in his way._

End Flashback

Kitsunji snarled as he remembered his promise…it was the only promise he made to anyone except for his wife…his dear Urufu-chan…and it was a promise he would see accomplished.

"**DIE!" **Yamato no Orochi was about to drive the sword into Kyuubi's heart…CLANG…but his eyes widened when he saw Kyuubi stop the sword with his bare hands.

Yamato no Orochi was about to try and strike again when Kyuubi lashed one of his tails out and slashed him across another one of his eyes.** "AGH"** Kyuubi grabbed the blade as tight as he could and threw the snake Youki into the forest. He slid through the forest creating another massive trench.

The ones who were watching the fight saw the incoming snake demon and fled, "INCOMING" everyone scattered as quickly as they could…but team 8 was not quite as lucky.

Kiba and Shino were avoiding the incoming debris…but Hinata fell behind as a tree branch came towards them. Shino and Kiba were knocked unconscious but Hinata was pinned under the tree…right next to where the Yamato no Orochi landed.

Yamato no Orochi ripped his way out of the trees and hissed at the fox, **"You will pay for that…fox shit…AAGGHH"** He launched his primary head at Kyuubi with his jaws wide and venom dripping…if Kyuubi got even an ounce of that venom in his system while he was sealed he would be severely ill…or die. Kyuubi saw the incoming attack and grabbed the snake's jaws before they could clamp down on him.

Yamato no Orochi snarled as all of his other heads were pinned too much to offer him any assistance…but his eyes widened when one of his heads caught sight of a pinned down Hyuuga…he smiled in satisfaction…

'**Hmm…she is clearly an innocent soul…pure and just, I can see it in her eyes…if I eat her I will grow even stronger!'** He wasted no time as the closest head finally freed itself from the rubble and launched at Hinata, who finally saw the snake.

Her eyes widened in terror as the snake's fangs dripped their poison, 'I…I…I am …going to…die.' She closed her eyes and awaited her fate…

Kyuubi caught sight of this, but he was so enamored with killing Yamato no Orochi that he didn't care if she died, so long as he took down Yamato no Orochi. He was about to charge up a strong ball…when he felt a pressure bearing down on his mind, and heard the voice of his container…

'H-Hinata-chan' Kyuubi's eyes widened as Naruto began struggling to take back control…

Mindscape

The gates that held Kyuubi opened and began pulling in Kyuubi with a massive wind. Kyuubi was clawing at the ground while screaming in rage,** "Naruto…damn it what are you doing. I have to kill that demon now!"** Naruto walked out of the corner where he was standing and glared at the Kyuubi…

"I have to save Hinata…and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He turned around as Kyuubi was pulled fully into his cage as the gates closed…screaming for revenge.

Back outside

Naruto gains control of Kyuubi and stops powering up a strong ball. He notices how close the fangs are to him and he basically throws the primary head to the side and then runs to stop the other head from killing Hinata.

Hinata watches as the head is about to close down on her and then closes her eyes as a single thought goes through her head, 'I didn't even get to tell Naruto-kun how I feel.' She waits for the inevitable as she hears the sound of piercing flesh…but she felt no pain.

She quickly opens her eyes to find the fangs not even an inch away from her. She was confused…but she was shocked out of her stupor when she saw the blood flowing down the massive fangs. She slowly looks up and is shocked to see Naruto…still in his eight tailed state…but replacing the red eyes was the usual cerulean blue she loved so much.

Naruto flinched in pain and then screamed in agony as Yamato no Orochi ripped his fangs from the Jinchuriki turned demon as he went back to being the same old Naruto. Yamato no Orochi began twisting in pain as his body shattered like glass and in the place of where his body was pinned was the snake Sannin Orochimaru.

Orochimaru cringed in pain as he pulled himself from the rubble, "So…you still live…no matter. My venom will kill you soon enough…Jinchuriki of Kitsunji." He had a wicked smile as he turned his head towards the direction he sensed Sasuke and Sakura thanks to the curse marks on their body, "But first…I must acquire my new test subjects." Orochimaru walked off as Hinata finally freed herself from the tree that was pinning her and ran over to the poisoned and bleeding Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…please don't die…please…I love you!" Naruto did not make any sign of movement except for the steady fall and rise of his chest which was quickly becoming erratic. She rummaged through her pouch and pulled out a medicinal cream she had been working on, 'Kami please let this work' she pulled out as much of the cream as she could and began coating Naruto's open wound. She saw some of the cream begin to eat away at the leftover poison, so there was the chance that it was working…but Naruto's wound did not heal in the slightest. She began running through what medical jutsu she knew and tried to heal his wound…

Orochimaru had since found Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was barely standing while Sasuke was still in pain from the curse mark. He smiled at how easy this was going to be. "Looks like Sasuke can't stand the curse mark as easily as you can wench." Sakura ran at Orochimaru with a kunai, but Orochimaru simply grabbed her shirt and threw her to the ground, ripping off almost all of her upper clothing, revealing her upper body, and the curse mark as well, "The curse mark has a one in ten chance of survival, and if you do survive it you will be unconscious for a few days before you are even capable of even activating it…yet not only do you survive it, you also manage to activate and use it's power not even a minute after application." He grabbed Sakura by the throat, "The question is why? Why is it that someone so pathetic, one who shows no qualities of a bloodline, demon blood, or any other great qualities besides an extremely low chakra pool, can survive such a mark?" Orochimaru pulled out a syringe, "I guess I will just have to study you to find out." Just as he was about to plunge the syringe into Sakura's body a kunai plunged into his arm…

"AGH" he looked up to find Anko glaring at him…he smiled in anticipation as he saw his dear apprentice. "Ah, Anko-chan…I see your aim has gotten better." He threw Sakura to the ground as he pulled the kunai out of his arm. He then ran up the tree at Anko as he drew a kunai at his old apprentice, "But what about your knife skills?" Anko blocked an incoming strike from the snake Sannin/ fallen Hachibi as he began using his snake jutsu to gain the upper hand.

"Damn snake shit…I will kill you for what you have done to me!" She threw a kunai with an explosive note on it as she sent a volley of snakes at Orochimaru. He quickly held up a hand sign as the snakes quickly stopped their assault. They then turned their attention to Anko and attacked. She was about to dispel them but they wrapped around her and kept her from performing a single hand sign.

"Kukukuku, I don't think so Anko-chan…I am the lord of snakes, no matter if I am a Bijuu or not. The snake clan serves me…" Anko struggled as she cursed Orochimaru.

"Damn fucking snake shit…I am going to kill you, you piece of shit!" Orochimaru chuckled and then went into roaring laughter…

"HAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAAA…how humorous." Orochimaru reached for Anko, causing her to flinch…

"Are you going to kill me…if so just do it you fucking shit." Orochimaru began to chuckle again…

"Oh Anko…what makes you think that I would kill you…my own daughter…?"

…

…

…

A look of horror crossed Anko's features as Orochimaru's statement met her ears, "W-what…you…you're lying…YOU'RE LYING!!!" Orochimaru began to chuckle as he stroked Anko's cheek…

"Now Anko, what could I possibly gain from lying to you…my dear daughter?" Orochimaru walked back over to Sakura and plunged the syringe in her stomach, "Your interference cost me a potential test subject…but I guess her blood will do just fine. Oh don't worry Anko, I won't kill her…what point would there be in killing a potential host." Orochimaru threw Sakura to the ground as he performed a set of hand seals. His body caught flame as he disappeared, "Goodbye…my daughter." He disappeared along with the vial in his hands…leaving Anko in shock.

Anko was wide eyed…her sensei…was her father? If that was the case…then why was she alone…her mother had banished her from the Mitarashi clan when she returned from being kidnapped from sea country…all because she had the curse mark…mother. She hated that woman above all other people. She was banished from the clan because of something she had no say in.

Anko began to weep…she had always wondered who her father was, and now that she knew she wanted to die…her mother had forsaken her…and her father was the cause of it. She wept as the other Jounin surrounded her, Kurenai ran to her long time friend and tried to comfort her, "Shh, shhh…it's alright Anko-chan…it's alright…"

Meanwhile across the clearing Hinata was weeping for Naruto who was slowly dying from Yamato no Orochi's poison. She had flooded the wound with healing chakra, but since the wound was made from demonic energies it was too damn hard to heal for human medical techniques. 'No…please no…please Kami-sama no.' Hinata had exhausted herself of all her medical techniques; she had so little chakra left that it hurt to try and use more. She was about to try another medical technique when her hand was grabbed. She looked up to find Amaru grabbing her hands.

"You do one more medical technique…you will die." She let go of Hinata's arm and pulled out a medical bag. She began rummaging through it and pulled out various creams that emanated a weird aura, "I have to say I am impressed…not many humans that have had no contact with a demon can claim to have made a cream that can quell a demons poison…much less a Bijuu class demon." She pulled out a glowing cream that she smoothed over Naruto's open wound. It began to sizzle and fizz, and then finally the wound began to repair itself. The bones began to regrow as the flesh began to grow back in the wound until finally the wound closed up.

Amaru sighed as she rummaged through her bag. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a vial of extremely small black balls that looked like soldier pills. She opened the vial and gave one to Hinata, "Here…it will replenish your chakra and eliminate any poison that may have gotten into your system. You may not have been bitten by that damn snake but you were in the proximity of the venom…you may have breathed in some of the airborne toxins." Hinata took the pill and quickly bit down on it. She immediately felt her chakra replenish as well as her wounds heal up…she cringed when she felt her wounds heal as they felt like white hot fire.

Amaru smiled at Hinata and began to lift up Naruto, "We better find yours and his teammates soon…we still have four days to get to the tower…oh" she reached back into her pouch and pulled out two heaven scrolls and two earth scrolls, "I pilfered these from a few dead teams on the way…Naruto and that…snakes fight did a lot more damage than I thought." Hinata looked around and realized how destroyed the forest was. The two had only fought for a total of two or three minutes, and they already did this much damage, over half the forest was destroyed.

Amaru carried Naruto over to his teammates who were being surrounded by Jounin. Hinata walked over to the now conscious Shino and Kiba. Hinata began applying ointment to Kiba's large gash. Shino was using the ointment to get his chest.

"Gee thanks Hinata…I don't know what we would do without you." Kiba smiled as Hinata blushed at the praise…she turned around to see Naruto helping Sakura up to her feet and her mood dropped. Kiba saw this and sighed, "Hinata…you either have to tell him how you feel or move on…because he isn't going to wait forever." Hinata looked down at the ground at Kiba's statement…

"I know…but…what if he rejects me?" Hinata began to cry a little bit…she had confessed to Naruto…but he was so close to death he probably didn't hear it. Kiba sighed as he looked at his old friend…he prayed that she fesses up soon…cause at some point Naruto would find someone else…and he couldn't bear to see his surrogate sister cry.

Kiba looked at Naruto…where the hell did he come from. The last thing he remembered was a massive eight headed snake and an eight tailed fox fighting…but where did the two things go…he decided to figure this out later as him and his team took the scrolls and headed off to the tower.

Naruto was helping Sakura to her feet when he noticed that she had lost most of her shirt. He blushed and quickly turned away…he may no longer have a crush on the banshee, but he was still a guy. A nearby jounin produced a cloak that she could wear until she got some actual clothes.

The team was about to set off when a Jounin placed the point of his katana at Naruto's throat, "What happened here demon?" Naruto glared at the man as Amaru knocked the sword out of the way.

"Back off…he is no more a demon as a scroll is the kunai it is sealed in!" The Jounin sneered at Amaru as he pointed the Katana back at Naruto…

"You dare defend the Kyuubi…I should kill you where you stand demon lover." The Jounin raised his Katana to cut her down but he was stopped by another Katana entering his back and cutting through his heart. The man had enough energy left in him to look behind him to see Gekko Hayate with a severe glare.

"You broke the law…Genji…sorry my old friend." Hayate cut Genji in half as Sakura and Sasuke trembled in fear while Naruto merely looked sick…Amaru only sighed as she handed Naruto a heaven and earth scroll.

Team 7 got cleaned up and set off for the tower while the Jounin searched the forest for the Snake Sannin/ Fallen Hachibi.

Five Days Later

The teams that passed the finals had all gathered in the exam room. At first the Hokage was planning to cancel the exams, but with Orochimaru's threat to destroy the village they had no choice but to agree to continue the exams.

The only remaining teams were team 7, 8, 10, that veteran genin team, Kabuto's team, the Kumo team, the Iwa team, Amaru, the team from Kiri, the Takigakure team, as well as the Suna and Sound teams.

Anko was shocked with how many made it out of the forest…especially with the Bijuu battle in the middle of it.

The Hokage stepped forwards, "Alright…the board will show the contestants…if anyone wishes to drop out…now would be the time." At the Hokage's statement most of the competition dropped out…the only people who didn't drop out were Team 7, Team 8, the Veteran Genin team, Kabuto's teammates, and all the Jinchuriki as well as the sound team. Hayate jumped to the floor as the board began running through the names…once the board stopped it revealed the first two competitors.

'Tsuchi Kin…Amaru' Amaru smiled as Kin gained a sadistic grin on her face. The two Kunoichi got to the floor as Hayate called the match…

"The Match between Tsuchi kin and Amaru…Hajime…" Kin immediately ran at Amaru and threw a bunch of senbon with bells on them. Amaru pulled out her scalpel and blocked each bell while simultaneously cutting them in half. Kin snarled as she ripped out a kunai and threw it at Amaru. Said Kunoichi expertly caught the projectile before it could even reach her and threw it back. Kin did a back flip as she caught the knife and was about to attack…but when she looked up she saw a foot careening with her face…

'Ah Shit' Kin was kicked right in the face and slammed right into the wall while being knocked unconscious.

Hayate ran over to the kunoichi and checked her over. She was unconscious and would not be up for awhile. Hayate stood up and turned towards the audience, "The winner of match one…Amaru" the Jinchuriki clapped as Amaru walked up the stairs.

Hayate returned to the stands and waited for the board to select the next match. The board ran through the names until it landed on the next two opponents.

'Nii Yugito…Tenten' Said Kunoichi jumped into the arena as Yugito pulled out a set of clawed gloves while Tenten produced a few scrolls. The two kunoichi faced each other with Tenten giving an arrogant grin while Yugito stood there calmly.

"The match between Nii Yugito and Tenten…Hajime!" Tenten quickly unrolled her scrolls and produced over a dozen different weapons. She grabbed two throwing scythes and threw them at Yugito and then grabbed a couple kunai with them. She threw them to follow up the scythes and then ran at Yugito with a whip chain.

Yugito quickly sliced at the scythes, destroying the blades. She then cut the kunai's directly down the middle. At the last minute she stopped the incoming whip chain that Tenten had swung at her. She tightened her grip and pulled on the chain. Yugito smirked in satisfaction and then suddenly let off a bit of slack…and then used as much force as she could to tug on the whip chain. Tenten lost her footing and ended up being swung through the air.

She quickly righted herself and let her feet go first as she nearly hit the wall, 'CRACK" she cringed as she felt her leg break and she had to release the chain she was using.

Yugito quickly pulled back and grabbed the chains handle and began inspecting it, "A remarkable piece of equipment…perfectly clean, no dents…no fingerprints…a mockery of a weapon." She used her claws and slashed the chain to pieces, "A weapon must be in good condition yes…but a weapon is useless unless it's user can work it…and by the looks of your weapons you spend more time cleaning them than practicing with them."

Tenten snarled at Yugito, "What do you know…I doubt a little Kumo bitch would know anything about our village, or how we weapon masters pride ourselves in our weapons." Tenten reached into her pocket and pulled out an embroidered scroll, "Let me show you how we of Konoha outclass you Kumo scum." She ran her blood across a set of seals and a massive puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared an elegant yet bulky sword was in Tentens hands.

The blade was curved, but it had a wide blade. It looked as if it had seen many battles, but it also looked like it was extremely well cared for…there wasn't a speck of dust on it…in fact it looked like it hasn't seen daylight in years.

Yugito scoffed at the sight of the blade, "I admit the blade is impressive…it looks like it has seen many a battle…but judging by the looks of it, it probably hasn't seen daylight in over a year." Tenten snarled at Yugito and charged…

"Shut up bitch!" Before Tenten could make it five feet she felt a painful strike to her stomach and heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to see that she had been punched in the stomach…she looked to where she heard the cracking sound to find her sword cracked…no…shattered.

She fell down as she looked at the fallen remains of her favorite sword destroyed.

Yugito set her to the ground as she began to lecture her, "A weapons mistress…you? That's a laugh…only one who truly masters their weapons…only one who spends all their days studying, training…conditioning their body to use all weapons…deserves that name." She walked over Tenten and intentionally stepped onto the only non broken piece of the blade…the hilt…as she walked back up the steps.

Tenten was carried off the arena as the next matchups were being displayed…

'Inuzuka Kiba…Uzumaki Naruto'

Kiba smiled in satisfaction as he began howling in delight, "Hoo yeah Akamaru…looks like it's our lucky day boy." The dog boy jumped into the arena as Naruto did the same.

The two stared at each other as Hayate called, "The match between Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba…Hajime…

* * *

The next chapter will have more of the matches...and before you complain about not enough action, just let me tell you I am not that great at writing fight scenes, and I have no idea how a fox demon and an eight headed snake will fight.

Yes, Anko is Orochimaru's daughter, I will explain more later, I will also explain how Sakura could so easily survive the curse seal as wella s use it...there will be bashing of many people in this fic...Sakura and Sasuke will only be bashed briefly...

any suggestions are helpful


	5. Exam Battles Part 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any of it's products...Masahi Kishimoto does

please check my home page for my challenges...enjoy this newest chapter

* * *

Kiba smirked at Naruto as he got into his family Taijutsu stance. He looked at Akamaru and said, "Stay out boy…this fight will be over in a few seconds." Naruto scoffed at Kiba's arrogance as he got into an unfamiliar stance.

"Arrogant much dog food." Kiba snarled at the blond. Those that heard Naruto's crack at his clan cracked up laughing…even Kurenai couldn't help but snicker

"Dog food!? That's it, I was going to make this painless but you asked for this!" Kiba launched himself at Naruto and cocked his fist back. Naruto stood there and smirked. Kiba launched the punch as Naruto finally moved. He shot his own fist out and slammed it into Kiba's fist, "CRACK" the two cringed and jumped back from each other.

'Damn…that hurt' Kiba stared at Naruto, 'Sorry Hinata…but I ain't losing to this baka.' Kiba got into a fighting position and charged at Naruto. Naruto avoided a few shots, but most of them connected. Kiba noticed this but he was pissed that Naruto showed no signs of fatigue.

Naruto finally got a few hits in. He managed to get Kiba in the chest, the leg, and he managed to get his back. Kiba tumbled a few feet and then quickly righted himself. He glared at the blond and spat out a bit of blood. "Damn it…Akamaru…your up." Akamaru growled and ran at the blond.

Naruto was not expecting the dog to jump so high…he was not expecting the dog to have such sharp teeth…and he was not expecting the dog to clamp on his arm, "OUCH, get this stupid fucking mutt off me now. Get it off, get it off, get it off…damn it." Naruto tried ripping Akamaru off, but it only seemed to get him to clamp on even more.

Naruto looked up and found Kiba's fist careening with his face. He was thrown back into the wall as a bunch of spider web cracks ran through it.

"Call the match proctor…he ain't getting up." Kiba smirked at his victory and was about to continue walking up…that is until he felt a massive amount of pain in his side. He fell over as he felt something bury itself into his stomach. He slammed into the wall and opened his eyes to see Naruto coming at him with a fist ready to slam into him.

Kiba quickly moved out of the way, but not before Naruto threw a kunai at the direction he was going forcing him back into the same spot as Naruto came in with his fist.

Kiba waited until Naruto was close enough and grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto's eyes widened as he was slammed into the wall. Kiba then followed up by jumping back and then running at the blond, "Eat this!" and then punching square in the ribs.

Naruto coughed up a bit of blood…but he snapped his head at Kiba and then with his best acrobatics he slammed the bottom of his foot into his chin, and then followed it up with another kick to the chest, "Eat that." Kiba flipped over his back, smashed his face into the ground, and continued rolling until he began sliding…and then slammed into the wall…knocking himself out.

Hayate jumped down to Kiba's unconscious form and checked his pulse. Hayate sighed and got up, "Winner by Knockout…Uzumaki Naruto."

…

…

…

Everyone who knew the blond was shocked beyond comparison. Kiba was second best in Taijutsu in the academy, and Naruto was the dead last…how the hell did he beat him?

Kurenai was shocked beyond all comprehension; she had been training Kiba for the last six months…she never expected Naruto to beat Kiba. She turned towards Kakashi, "Kakashi…what the hell have you been teaching him?"

Kakashi was just as shocked as Kurenai…he had not taught Naruto any of those moves, hell he had not taught the blond anything beyond tree climbing. He had deliberately done that…as far as he was concerned the only reason he had taken up a team was to be Sasuke's sensei…he felt he owed it to Obito…and if it meant his other two students fell from grace…he did not care.

"Actually Kurenai…I did not teach him any of that. Why would I teach him when he shows no capability as a shinobi?" Kakashi returned to his book as Kurenai snapped her head towards Kakashi.

'No ability as a shinobi? Is he crazy? Naruto may have been the dead last, but he managed to break into the Hokage tower without anyone noticing.' Kurenai went back to looking at the blond, 'But if Kakashi did not train him…why is he so strong?'

Roshi and Han were impressed with the performance; they had not expected such acrobatic moves from the blond…Roshi turned to see that their last teammate was thinking intently, "Tsuchiran…what's wrong?"

Tsuchiran turned towards Roshi, "Forgive me my old friend, but something about him…he looks so familiar." Roshi turned to the blond…wondering what his old friend meant.

Naruto walked up the stairs as he passed by Hinata, "Ano…Naruto…kun" Naruto turned around and looked to find Hinata twiddling with a jar of ointment.

"Yah Hinata?" Hinata nervously swallowed and shoved the ointment in front of her in Naruto's direction, "Uh…Hinata…what is it?"

Hinata stuttered out, "I-its ointment…N-Naruto-k-kun." Naruto looked at the ointment, confused as to what he should do.

Kurenai was smiling, 'Hinata…well, well.' She had known about Hinata's crush on the blond for years…but she often wondered why it was the blond had never picked up on it.

She looked at the confused blond, "Use it on your wounds…it will help." Naruto nervously took the ointment and applied some to the scratches he received on his face. The wounds sizzled as they closed up.

"Wow Hinata…this works great. Man, have you ever considered medical jutsu, you would be great for it." Kurenai smiled, Hinata rarely ever got praise…and the fact that it came from her crush would surely boost her confidence.

Hinata blushed at the praise and turned away from Naruto, 'Naruto-kun…it doesn't matter what or who you are…you will still be my Naruto-kun' She turned to watch as Naruto walked off.

Everyone turned their attention to the board…Konoha was shocked by the outcome.

'Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji'

Neji smirked as he sent a malicious glare towards Hinata, causing her to flinch. He then jumped down onto the arena. Hinata nervously walked down and got in front of Neji. Said Hyuuga sneered at Hinata.

'Soon…soon I will have my revenge…Hinata-sama.' Neji's fists tightened as Hinata tried to keep herself from shaking.

Hayate got in between the two, "The match between Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji…Hajime!" Hayate jumped out of the way…nothing happened.

Hinata was about to get into a Jyuuken stance, "Hinata-sama" she looked up, "We both know that this fight is pointless…withdraw."

…

…

…

Hinata's eyes widened…withdraw? Neji continued talking, "We both know that fate has decreed that I win…you are just the lowly main branch member who has no talent whatsoever. You are destined to remain as you are…a pathetic…worthless…failure, who will never extend past what she currently, is." Neji smirked as he spoke again, "You probably only entered this because you would feel guilty that you held your team back." Hinata snapped her head up…she was clearly nervous…

"No…I…I really, wanted t-to change." Neji scoffed as he looked at Hinata.

"Tastes change…seasons change…but people…people never change. All you will ever amount to is the pathetic…insignificant…most pitiful disgrace of a Hyuuga that has ever…"

"SHUT-UP!" Everyone looked around to find that Naruto, Kirabi, Fu, Utakata, Han, Roshi, Yagura, Yugito, Gaara, and Amaru were releasing a small amount of Killing intent and were directing it at the Hyuuga prodigy.

Naruto spoke up, "Hinata-chan, don't let that stuck up ass tell you what you can and can't do!"

Kirabi rapped out, "Yo Hinata girl, don't let him break ya down, don't let him talk, just rock his world…wheeee!"

Fu yelled out, "Yeah girl, show that arrogant prick what you're made of!"

Utakata spoke calmly…but with clear aggression, "Pop his little closed bubble…and take him down!"

Han roared, "Take that fucker down…bury his ass!"

Roshi calmly yet heatedly spoke, "Burn his pride…painfully."

Yagura snarled, "Crush that arrogant little prick."

Yugito hissed at them, "Make him wish he hadn't fought you!"

Gaara, "Make him wish it was mother fighting him…" Kankuro and Temari were shocked…Gaara was cheering someone up…

Amaru, "And remember girl…"

All the Jinchuriki yelled out, "KICK HIS ASS!"

…

…

…

Everyone was looking at the Jinchuriki…why were they cheering for her, only one of them was even in the same village as her. Neji scoffed at the groups cheering, "Please, as if this pathetic main branch scum could ever beat me…it has been decided by fate that she will…OOPH" Neji was knocked down when he felt a strong crash against his chest. He tumbled back before he righted himself. He clutched his chest as he looked up…Hinata had gotten inside his guard and delivered a blow to him…impossible.

Neji got up in a Jyuuken stance, if Hinata had charged chakra into that kick he would have been down for sure. He charged at the heiress who quickly activated her Byakugan. She used her knife strike to redirect Neji's Jyuuken and sent an open palm at Neji…he jumped back and then ran again and sent a strike to her arm. She cringed as she spun out of the way of another strike.

Neji ran at her, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho" Neji sent two strikes at Hinata, "Two palms." He sent another two strikes that Hinata barely avoided, "4 palms" he turned and sent another set at her back, "8 palms" she jumped away to avoid three of the strikes. She stumbled as Neji came forwards with another set, "16 palms" she could not avoid any of them, "32 palms" Hinata was on her last legs as Neji came forwards with the final strikes, "64 palms" Hinata was shot across the field where she collapsed.

Neji turned to the proctor, "She won't be getting up." He turned to walk away…

"Wait…" He turned to see that Hinata was standing up…severely irking him.

"Why do you continue to try…you will only cause yourself more suffering." Hinata coughed up a bit of blood.

"No…Neji…it is you who are suffering…Nii-san" Neji snarled at Hinata and ripped out a kunai. He ran at her faster than anyone could believe.

The Jounin had one thought going through their heads, 'Have to stop him.' They were about to move when they felt a massive influx of chakra…

Neji was about to plunge the kunai into Hinata's chest… "Sching" "Clang" but he stopped when he saw a sight that actually scared him.

All ten of the Jinchuriki were surrounding Neji…keeping him from moving another inch.

"So…even shinobi from other countries pamper the heiress of the main branch." Neji shut up when he felt Amaru tighten her grip on his throat.

"It's people like you that give shinobi a bad name…" Neji smirked at Amaru…

"Oh really" he used chakra and shot the kunai out of his hands, plunging it in Hinata's chest, "Cause I think I am a perfect example of a shinobi." They let go of him and ran over to Hinata who was now hyperventilating.

Amaru looked her over; "Shit…" she dug into her pouch and pulled out three metal straws, "That strike had an underlying chakra pulse in it…it crushed her lungs." Kurenai ran over as she saw Amaru about to shove the tubes in Hinata's chest.

"Get your hands off her!" Kurenai was held back by Han and Kirabi as Amaru placed each tube in. Hinata's breathing began to stabilize. Amaru looked up…

"Well…get the damn medics, my techniques only work so far…she needs expert medical care NOW!" The medics came pouring out of the doorway. They quickly grabbed the injured Hyuuga and ran her off, saying things along the lines of blood transfusion and surgery…

Neji scoffed as he spoke, "Hey you…dobe." Naruto snapped his head at Neji, "A word of advice…stop that irritating cheering…once a failure, always a failure." Neji turned to leave…but was shocked when he found the blond in front of him…he had no time to react as he wrapped his hand around his throat…he looked at Naruto…his eyes had become red and slitted…like a fox…

"Pray" Neji was confused, "Pray Neji…pray to whatever god you worship…that I don't face you in the finals." His eyes glowed with an ominous red aura, "Because if I do…you…will…DIE!" Naruto threw Neji to the ground as he and the Jinchuriki walked back up to the stands…and for the first time in a long time…he was afraid.

Everyone watched with barely held shock at what happened…several individuals from various countries had protected someone of another village…but why?

Naruto slumped against the wall as he watched Neji walk up the steps, 'You will pay for what you did Neji' he clenched his fists…dripping blood, 'count on it!'

The board began spinning through names until it finally landed on the next matches…

'Aburame Shino vs. Yoroi Akado' Naruto looked on just to see the outcome…the fight went by with the two of them stealing each others chakra…the match went on for ten minutes before they both dropped from physical exhaustion. The match was declared a tie as everyone looked up to see who would fight next…

'Han vs. Tsurugi Misumi' The two competitors' shunshined to the field and got into their stances. Hayate got in between them…

"The match between Han and Tsurugi Misumi…Hajime!" He jumped out of the way as Han began performing hand signs.

"Joukiton: Kiri no Iwa" a large amount of steam came out of his furnace that was attached to his back and it suddenly swept over the arena. Misumi jumped away as he saw the steam coming.

"Hahaaahaaa, a bit of steam isn't going to save you…Nan no Kaizo" he shot his arms out…and they extended to a great length into the steam, "OUCH" but he pulled them back when he felt how hot the steam was, 'Damn it…my arms are too soft using Nan no Kaizo…I have to think of something if I am going to win this.' He dug into his pouch and smirked underneath his mask, "You like it hot huh…well try this." He threw a set of three kunai attached together and threw them into the steam… "BOOM" the steam immediately dispersed as an explosion went through it.

Han skidded out of the other side of the steam cloud as an explosion chased after him. Misumi jumped on the wall and used chakra to stick to it as he ran at Han. He shot is limbs out as he twisted in the air, his body became a living soft drill…but at the speed he was spinning it might actually kill him. Han went through another set of hand seals, "Joukiton: Jouki Katsu" he quickly turned around and bent backwards as the steam shot at Misumi.

"AAAGGHHH" the scalding heat burned his flesh; he tumbled down as Han delivered a crushing strike to the genin. "OOOPH…CRUNCH" Han jumped back as he turned to the proctor…

"Get him some medics…I am not sure how much damage he received…but I won't take any risks." Hayate coughed as he spoke…

"The winner…Han" the medics came out and immediately brought a stretcher to carry out Misumi. Han walked back up to his team as the next opponents were revealed…

'Roshi vs. Sabaku no Temari' Temari smirked as she rode her fan down to the arena while Roshi flipped off the edge and then flipped towards his position. Hayate looked at the two…

"The match between Sabaku no Temari and Roshi…Hajime!" The two stood still.

Temari grew irritated quickly, "Well…aren't you going to attack me?" Roshi quirked an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't the lady be allowed to strike first?" Temari grew a forehead twitch as she screamed…

"You bastard, do you honestly think I need the first strike to take you down…I'll take you down in one strike you bastard!" She quickly flipped out her fan and swung it…sending violent wings at Roshi…Roshi stood there and closed his eyes…when the wind was barely a foot away from him he snapped them open…

"Yoton: Hi Kabe" he slammed his hands on the ground and a wall of lava suddenly sprung up and stopped the wind.

Temari's eyes widened as he began rotating his arms, "Yoton Tsunami" he shoved his hands forward as his wall of lava suddenly became a Tsunami. Temari used her fan and flew out of the way…but the lava caught her fan and it started to burn. She got distracted and lost her focus, making her fall onto the ground. She looked up and watched as the Tsunami came at her…she closed her eyes, "STOP" her eyes shot open when she heard that voice. She was suddenly surrounded by sand…the sand quickly turned to glass.

The glass shattered after a minute and she was quickly pulled out of the orb made by the glass by an arm of sand. She looked to see that Gaara was speaking to Roshi…

"Please…I would appreciate it if you did not attempt to harm my sister…brother." She was shocked…did Gaara just call her sister?

"I am sorry brother…I meant her no harm." The two continued to converse while Temari was shocked by Gaara's change in behavior.

'What is going on…is this really my baby brother…what happened to him?' She pondered this the whole way up to her team…Kankuro saw this and questioned her…

"Hey Nee-chan…what's wrong?" she snapped up to attention…

"Nothing…nothing at all."

Everyone looked up at the board, and waited for the next contestants to be shown.

Finally, the flickering stopped, revealing the next two names.

Kirabi jumped in the air, and whooped, "Alright!"

Meanwhile, Kankuro was sweating bullets as he looked at the board, "Oh shit."

'Kirabi vs. Sabaku no Kankuro'

Kirabi continued to whoop in joy, "Oh yeah, the Kirabi is ready to-"

"Proctor I forfeit."

…

…

…

Everyone stared at Kankuro who had his hand raised, and was clearly scared for his life.

Kirabi looked at him…and shouted, "What the hell?! Come on, why are you quitting?!"

Kankuro simply stared blankly at the proctor, "I forfeit, please move on to the next match."

The proctor sighed and nodded, "Alright…" Hayate coughed slightly and waved to the stands to get the board running again.

Meanwhile, Kirabi was growling, twitching as he clenched his fingers around the bars of the stands, glaring at Kankuro, "I can't believe it! Here I am, ready for a fight, and that little punk chickens out like a-OUCH!" Kirabi was silenced when Fu suddenly punched him in his kidney's with an annoyed look on her face, before she returned back to viewing the fights.

Everyone turned their attention back to the board, and it began to cycle through the remaining names.

Fu leaned over the rail with a smirk as she saw her name flicker, with only a few contestants left, her chances of going up significantly increased, and she was itching for the chance to fight.

Gaara watched the board impassively, but inside, he was also eager to fight his next opponent.

Yagura was simply leaning against his staff, blinking each time his name passed.

Finally, the board stopped, revealing the next set of names.

"YAHOO!"

"DAMN IT!"

'Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee'

Rock Lee was leaping for joy in the air, while Fu had her forehead against the metal railing after their little outbursts.

"Yes, at last, I, Rock Lee, shall have my chance to fight!"

Gai was grinning as he placed his hand on Lee's shoulder, "Congratulations Lee, now get out there and show them what you are made of!"

Lee began to tear up, "Gai-sensei!" and hugged Gai.

Gai began to tear up as well and hugged Lee back, "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

'THWACK!'

Both were bashed over the head by an irate Fu, who was foaming at the mouth, "Would you two knock it off and get in the arena?!" she grabbed Lee by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the arena…and face first into the ground floor.

Gai simply stared in shock, looking between Fu and Lee, he was about to say something, only for Fu to point at him and snap, "Shut up…"

Yagura sighed heavily and spoke up, "Sister, you need to control your temper."

Fu snorted, crossing her arms and spoke with annoyance, "Eat me."

Meanwhile, Lee pushed himself up, nursing the bruise on his head, "Itai." and he looked upwards.

He saw Gaara standing a few feet from him, an impassive look on his face, "Well, are you going to fight, or lay there?"

Lee frowned, and snapped to attention.

Hayate looked between the two, and sighed, "The next match between Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara…Hajime!" Hayate got out of the way at that point.

A smart move on his part.

Rock Lee did not waste a second, and shot towards Gaara, swinging his right leg in a sweeping roundhouse, directed towards Gaara's legs.

Gaara made no motion to dodge, or even block the kick.

As the kick spun towards Gaara, Lee expected many possibilities. He expected a last minute dodge, or a swift block, or even being successful in his strike.

He did not expect a wall of sand to erupt from seemingly nowhere and block his kick.

Lee's eyes widened as he jumped back when the sand tried to make a grab for him, and he skidded back several feet. He looked at Gaara, then back at the sand, and tried to examine the situation.

Gaara had not moved, and he had not felt a single burst of chakra, so it wasn't a sealless technique. But whatever it was, it was strong enough to block Lee's kicks, a feat that Neji himself had incredible trouble with.

Gaara finally spoke, "Are you done?"

Lee was broken from his thoughts and smirked, "Nope." and he shot at Neji, swinging his arm.

Gaara, like before made no movement against Lee, only waiting for him to get closer.

Lee swung his arm, intending a close line.

However, like before, his strike was stopped by another wall of sand…this one succeeded in grabbing onto Lee.

Lee tried to pull back, only for him to wince as the sand tightened around his arm like an iron vice.

Gaara simply stared, and whispered, "My turn."

Lee suddenly shot through the air, getting whiplash as the tendril of sand wrapped around his arm swung him about like a marionette, and proceeded to smash him into the ground repeatedly.

Lee coughed and choked each time he was brought back up from the ground, feeling his ribs break, and his lungs get the air knocked out of him.

The tendril of sand swung Lee against the wall, and then without a single second wasted, threw Lee straight into the ground.

Gaara looked down at Lee, who was bleeding from the mouth.

Gaara then glanced up at the proctor, who like all the others in the stands, aside from the other Jinchuriki, were staring in shock, "Call the match."

Hayate blinked a few times, "U-uhm…the winner is…S-Sabaku no Gaara." he blinked several times, staring in shock.

Gaara nodded and turned his head, before he leapt back up into the stands, waiting for the next match.

Meanwhile, medics ran to Lee, as did Gai, who had to be held back by the medics.

"Maito-san, you need to stay back while we stabilize him. We don't want to risk aggravating his injuries."

Gai glanced at Lee worriedly, "What damage has been done?"

The medic looked at Lee, "Well, from an initial scan, his ribs are broken, and his lungs are under some pressure, his arm is also broken and his neck needs to be straightened. He likely has other smaller injuries, but we should know more later. Now please, step back and let us do our job."

Gai frowned and looked back at Lee as he was carried out on a stretcher, and sighed heavily before he returned to the stands.

After the arena had been cleared up, the board began to cycle through names again.

The names began to cycle through faster due to the low numbers.

Finally, the board stopped on the next contestants…causing Fu to grin, "Oh yeah!"

'Fu vs. Haruno Sakura'

Fu whooped and jumped into the arena, jumping left and right in a fighting stance, "Alright come on, bring it your best!" she said staring at Sakura, who slowly made her way down to the arena, and stood in front of Fu.

Hayate looked between them, and spoke, "The next match between Fu and Haruno Sakura…Hajime."

Fu did not waste a single second, and shot at Sakura with speed that rivaled Lee's, and punched Sakura straight in the face.

Sakura was sent flying back several meters, skidding across the ground.

Fu grinned, "Alright, first punch!" she lowered herself and then shot forward, "Ready or not here I co-" Fu stopped suddenly, stumbling a few feet as she saw Sakura's state.

Sakura was flat on her stomach, her face heavily bruised, and her eyes glassed over, but she was definitely still breathing…but she sure as hell wasn't conscious.

Fu blinked six or seven times, "Uhm…" and she stood up straight, her hand going to her chin as she walked over to Sakura curiously…and poked her with her foot, "Uhm…hello?"

Fu did not receive an answer.

Fu blinked several times again, then snapped around, looking towards Naruto, "Uhm, brother, is there a 'play dead' jutsu in Konoha?"

Naruto blinked, "Uhm, not that I know of."

Kakashi frowned at Naruto, "Naruto, giving village secrets is a capital offense, I suggest you-"

Kurenai spoke up, "Kakashi, do you even bother to listen to people, or do you just hear half and fill in the rest? He said 'that I know of' which implies what Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at Kurenai and frowned, "Listen Kurenai, Naruto needs to know that-"

Hiruzen finally had enough, "Kakashi, hold your tongue. Naruto broke no laws, as was stated, he said 'that I know of' meaning he doesn't know, it is the same thing as saying 'I don't know' so unless you yourself wish to be punished for wrongful accusations, I highly recommend you shut it."

Kakashi relented, but cast a harsh glance towards Naruto.

Meanwhile, Fu was poking Sakura with a stick, "Hello…wakey wakey…possum jutsu release?" she said poking her in the cheek… then whacked Sakura over the head with the stick, "Wake up…wake up…wake up…" Fu whacked Sakura over the head with the stick with every consecutive 'wake up'.

Everyone watching sweat dropped at Fu's antics.

Finally, Fu stopped...after the repeated smacking of Sakura broke the stick, and Fu stood up, and brought a hand to her chin.

Hayate came over and placed a hand to Sakura's neck, and sighed, "She is alive, but unconscious."

Fu stared into space upon hearing that.

She had beaten her opponent…with only a single punch?

Hayate sighed, "The winner of this round is Fu…Fu?" Hayate looked to his side, Fu was no longer standing beside him. And he looked up at the stands, she wasn't there. "Fu?" he looked left and right.

A cough up in the stands drew his attention, and he saw Utakata pointing off to the side he had not yet looked at. Hayate then turned his head…

He was met with the sight of a depressed Fu sitting in the corner of the arena, with a gloomy cloud overhead.

Kirabi leaned over the railing and called, "Uhm, sister, what are you doing?"

Fu slowly turned her head, revealing a dead look in her eyes as a waterfall extending from her eyes, "Lamenting my crushed hopes and dreams…" and she turned back to the wall with a heavy sigh.

Ten minutes later, they managed to drag the depressed Fu up to the railing, where she continued to sulk.

The board began to run through the remaining names…the remaining contestants staring at the screen with anticipation.

When the names flickered…everybody was confused.

'Utakata vs. Utakata'

Hiruzen stared in shock, "What the devil?" he walked up to the machine and opened up the panel, looking inside.

Meanwhile, Utakata stared in curiosity. What had happened to the machine? Why did it pick his name twice?

Sighing, Utakata looked up, it didn't matter, even if there was an issue with the machine he would soon be fighting.

Hiruzen called up some Shinobi who maintained the machine, who began to try and work on it.

The contestants waited impatiently while the Shinobi tried to fix the machine.

Finally, after five minutes, Hiruzen walked forward, and spoke, "Due to an error in the programming of the machine, and due to a new policy that was enacted in the recent months, Utakata will be given a free pass to the Chunin Exam finals."

To say people were irate was one thing, especially Utakata.

Hiruzen spoke up, "There shall be no further debate on this, Utakata of Kirigakure shall receive a free pass to the finals. We shall commence with the next run."

Hiruzen meanwhile turned his head back towards the machine and frowned, _'It was working fine before…what happened?'_

After the contestants and their sensei's had been calmed, the names began to cycle once more.

The board finally stopped…this time without a glitch.

'Yagura vs. Kinuta Dosu'

Utakata smiled and turned to the Sanbi Jinchuriki, "You're up my friend…kick his ass please." he said with a coldness that was only fueled by his frustration from not being able to fight.

Yagura sighed and headed down towards the arena.

Dosu seemed to smirk underneath his bandages as he headed down towards the arena as well.

Yagura stood upright in the center of the arena, while Dosu stood slouched in front of him.

Hayate looked between them, "Are both contestants ready?"

Yagura nodded his head, "Hai…"

Dosu snorted, "Just start the damn match leaf pussy."

Hayate scowled at Dosu, and sighed, "The match between Yagura and Kinuta Dosu…Hajime!"

…

…

…

For over half a minute, the two opponents stared at one another, waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

The proctor noticed this and was about to speak, about to tell them to either start the match, or they will both be disqualified.

Suddenly, he had to jump back as seemingly out of nowhere, a large wave of water erupted from around Yagura, forming a shield of water around him.

Dosu only chuckled, "Impressive, such a defense would surely nullify most jutsu…however, my technique is something your wall of water cannot block." he then proceeded to run towards the dome of water, seemingly going in a direct path towards the dome. A foolish idea, though his stance implied he was ready to move in case of an assault upon himself.

Yagura only scoffed as he waited for Dosu to strike.

Dosu leapt towards the dome, and swung his gauntlet covered arm at the dome, releasing a sound blast, which he assumed would travel through the water, striking Yagura, and securing his victory.

He did not expect the sound to get sent right back to him, "AAAGGGHHH!" Dosu fell over, clutching his ears in pain sloppily as he felt his motor functions get destroyed. He began to throw up, which was difficult due to the bandages covering his mouth.

Yagura released the water wall, which seemed to disappear, and he walked up to Dosu…and with a single swing, smashed Dosu into the ground, completely unconscious.

Hayate stared for a moment,"U-uhm…t-the winner of the match is Yagura…" he stared in shock at what he had just seen. So much water had appeared out of nowhere, he dared say it resembled the techniques used by the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. However, he theorized that it was all sealed inside of his staff.

The medics began to clean up the mess left by Dosu, and readied the final round.

Utakata spoke up, "Hokage-sama, surely you could just have me fight Sasuke Uchiha, he is the only contestant left, and I was never given the opportunity to fight."

Hiruzen looked towards Utakata, "I am sorry, but due to a new policy, this is not possible. However, you may have the opportunity to fight yet, as the one who will fight Sasuke Uchiha, will be a winner of one of the previous matches."

This caused a disturbance amongst the winners, "Wait a minute, why? Utakata here is ready, as is the Uchiha, why have one of the winners do it, it would be just an advantage for the Uchiha, frankly this just seems like blatant favoritism for Konoha shinobi, since most of the victors are not from Konoha." Hiruzen looked to see Shinno, Amaru's sensei, speaking, "While yes, there are victors from Konoha, the fact remains that there are so far only two winners from Konoha, while all the others are from out of the village. Frankly this seems more like a ploy to try and give Konoha a larger menagerie to display."

There was loud whispering throughout the arena stands, and everyone looked towards the Hokage with an incredulous gaze.

Hiruzen sighed, "I assure you, it is nothing like that, it is just a policy which due to certain events we have to abide by within the village. I am sorry, but I must follow the laws, if I do not follow them, then what reason will anyone else have to follow them?"

Everyone got quiet at that, but kept up their harsh glance.

Sighing, Hiruzen waved his hand, and the board began to cycle through the winners of the previous rounds.

Everyone was staring at the board, waiting for the outcome.

Kirabi was hoping to be able to unleash some steam on the Uchiha, Kankuro having forfeited the match before he even started.

Fu had broken from her depression and stared at the board. Sakura had been such a pitiful fight that she really wanted to fight somebody else.

Utakata stared up at the board, he had not even been given the option to fight, so he hoped that since his name was being cycled, it would fall onto his name.

Han had his arms crossed as he stared at the board, his eyes showing pure focus as he waited for the names to cease cycling.

Roshi leaned against the railing, similar thoughts going through his head.

Yagura had his arms crossed as he gently gripped his staff, his opponent had barely put up a fight, and he had a lot of pent up energy.

Yugito was in a similar position, Tenten had not been a threat to her, her arrogance and bravado had been her downfall. Yugito wanted another shot at a stronger opponent.

Gaara stared impassively at the board as usual.

Neji scowled towards the board as he clenched his fists.

Naruto only frowned as he watched the board slow its cycle…

Finally, the board stopped, revealing the name of the contestant who would fight Uchiha Sasuke…everyone was surprised at the results…

'Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke…'

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUN...okay then people, I have good news, this story will continue and the rest of the plot will soon come...

also, please look at my home page for my challenge, I saw Perfect Lionhearts challenge and I just had to start my own challenge...enjoy


	6. Naruto vs Sasuke and Drama

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

I wish to thank Hakkyo no Yami, thymistacles, and ravercrozy for assisting me in ideas for my stories...I was at an impasse but they managed to help me get this story back up and running...okay then, enjoy

This is my longest chapter yet...HOOO-HAH

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a glance…they nodded to each other, and then turned towards the steps. Sasuke began walking down towards the steps…once he passed Naruto, Naruto followed in step with him…the two shared a look…it was easy to translate, 'don't hold anything back'.

Everyone who still remained watched as the two walked down the steps…each footfall sounded like thunder…

"Thump" their hearts were beating quicker than they ever had before…they wanted this match for a long time…and now they got it.

The two split apart when they reached the floor and headed for the center of the arena where Hayate was waiting for them…the two stopped once they reached their positions…they turned towards each other with a resounding rush of the air around them.

Sarutobi was shocked and angry…why the hell was Naruto going a second time…and against his own teammate…he just knew that someone wanted this fight to happen…and he had a pretty good idea as to who they were.

A mile away

Three old retired shinobi sneezed, all of them thinking, 'Someone must be talking about me.'

Back to Stadium

The Jinchuriki watched Naruto with baited breath…their hearts were beating…a fight between a Jinchuriki…and a host of a demonic virus…this would definitely be a fight to remember.

Hayate looked as the two opponents stared at each other in the eyes…unaware of the conversations going on in their minds…

Naruto POV

I looked at Sasuke…he looked at me…I walked down to the arena…I finally get to fight him. I admit…he and I are not the best of friends…but he is the closest thing to a brother that I have.

"**Naruto" **damn…I hate it when he does that…

"Yeah Kyuubi?"

"**Be careful" **what…why does he care, **"I care because unlike what most people believe…I do in fact have a heart…do not be fooled…he has advantages…just as you do…don't take him likely." **Is that all he wanted to tell me, **"No…there is more…" **WHAT…can he read my…, **"Mind…yes…I can. You didn't think that if I was inside of you I wouldn't be able to read your mind did you?"**

"Okay Kyuubi…what else did you want to tell me?" I waited for his answer as Sasuke's eyes lit up with his Sharingan…

"**He is infected Naruto. When that…snake…bit him, he gave him a mark. The mark is a virus, as well as a gift." **What was Kyuubi talking about…?

"Explain…" I heard him sigh in the background…this must be difficult for him…

"**It's like a steroid…it both gives the body great strength, but also harms it. If he uses that mark for too long he will begin losing his humanity…and eventually he will become a demon…what kind depends on various factors…pray that you can combat it Naruto." **

"Ah don't worry…with you in me I should be…"

"**NO…any more than a single tail of chakra and it could kill you, when I took over your body I caused much more damage than I intended…I can grant you up to a tail of power…but be careful." **Damn…that leaves me with less power…oh well…looks like it's time to see what the last few months of training has done for me…

Sasuke POV

I saw Naruto as an annoyance when I first met him…I saw him a pathetic ingrate, I hated him…but now…I see him as a rival…as something I can measure myself against. And now that I know he is a Jinchuriki…I am scared…is he Naruto…or is he Kyuubi…

"_Of course he isn't Kyuubi you fool…" _WHAT THE HELL?

I was about to look around to see where the voice came from…when I felt a massive tug on my mind. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the Uchiha clan gates…but they were different…the Uchiha clan crest that stood proudly on the compounds gates was now…shattered…ruined…The walls looked as if they had been burned, but they were still standing, _"Come in_" I did not know why…but I felt compelled to walk forwards. I pushed open the gates to see the compound…pristine…whole…but clearly defiled_. _The once white walls were now covered in black markings that almost seemed…demonic.

"_Well…it's about time you got here." _I snapped around to find a sight that horrified me…it was…an abomination…

The thing standing before me was terrifying. Its skin was gray; it had a pale illumination to its demonic flesh. The creature's nails were long and sharp…and the face…it had a black shuriken mark in the middle of its face, its hair was long, almost like a mane.

But the most horrifying thing…or things, was the wings…they looked almost like human hands, but the entirety of the wing was covered in finger like growths. There was webbing in between the fingers…so it must have been able to at least glide…

The thing grinned at me, _"Why so surprised…isn't this what you wanted…the power to defeat Itachi…to revive your clan?" _I looked at the creature in disgust…what the hell was he?

"What the hell are you?!" The creature quirked an eyebrow, it then got into a thinking pose…

"_Hmmm, that's a hard question…" _The thing cracked a smile, _"But the best way to describe me would be… all of your deepest and darkest desires…given form and substance…in other words…I…am...YOU!!!" _As the creature screamed the wind picked up as the ground caught fire, and electricity began arcing through the air around me…but as suddenly as it began…it stopped, _"But for now…you can call me Uchiha Akuma…and I am offering you power…after all you are facing against a Jinchuriki…so you will need all the help you can get." _I looked down…he was right…I had no idea how powerful Naruto could possibly be…and he would need all the power he could get…

"If I need your power…I will call." I suddenly found myself looking back at Naruto, whose blue eyes had become slitted…

General POV

Everyone watched with baited breath as Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down…the two got into a fighting stance, ready to attack at a moments notice.

Hayate glanced at the two, 'This is going to be one hell of a fight.' He raised his arm in the air, "The final match…between Uzumaki Naruto…and Uchiha Sasuke…Hajime!"

…

…

…

The two continued to stare each other down…neither one making a move. The spectators watched…anticipation was evident amongst them. Hayate looked at the two, "I said you could start…if you don't start I…" Hayate was stopped when Sasuke brought up his hand…Sasuke then smirked as he looked at Naruto…

"Naruto…you and I…we are so much alike…and yet so different. We both grew up alone…we both have potential for power…and we both will not hesitate to use it…when the condition arrives of course." Sasuke looked at Hayate and the Sandaime, "Sandaime-sama…I call for a clan honored duel…with Uzumaki Naruto…"

…

…

…

Those who knew what Sasuke was talking about were shocked…the Jinchuriki were smirking at this opportunity.

Sakura, who had recovered from her match, looked towards her sensei, "Sensei…what is Sasuke-kun talking about?" Kakashi was wide eyed from Sasuke's demand…he turned his head towards Sakura and answered…

"A clan honored duel…is a duel between two combatants, it is just like any other match…but it falls under a different set of guidelines." Sakura looked at her sensei…but snapped her head towards Gai who continued…

"A clan honored duel…it is the closest thing Konoha allows to a death match, the duel must meet certain criteria…1. Only members of ones clan can interrupt the fight, no matter what happens in the duel or how close the opponents are to death, 2. There is to be no holding back, all possible attacks are to be used…even lethal ones…and 3rd and final…" Gai went silent for a moment…clearly uncomfortable with the last criteria…

"The loser" Everyone turned their heads towards Asuma who had remained to watch the matches, "Is the winner's eternal slave…and master of both their clans…"

…

…

…

Everyone was shocked at the final criteria…a slave, but slavery is illegal. Kakashi must have understood their confusion because he continued the explanation, "Slavery is illegal in Konoha…unless it pertains to clan matters, which is exactly what this is…the only way for either of those two to ever be free of that fate…is if a tie is brought, but according to clan laws, that means both of them will advance to the final rounds." Kakashi looked up to the Sandaime who nodded his head at Sasuke, "And the worst part is…that since it is a clan matter…the Hokage cannot say no to it…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked..., "I…ACCEPT" the two began running through hand seals. Hayate jumped out of the way, knowing this was going to get messy.

"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu" a ball of fire blew out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" a massive rush of wind went straight for Sasuke…

"BOOM" the two jutsu's collided with each other as the fire was suddenly redirected back at Sasuke…

Sasuke jumped out of the way as he pulled out a shuriken, he threw it at the blond who nimbly dodged it.

Naruto suddenly placed his hands in his favorite hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" a dozen clones appeared, half of them turned into Fuuma shuriken as the rest grabbed each Fuuma shuriken in mid air. They threw the changed clones at Sasuke…Sasuke jumped away from the shuriken that were dotting the area around him. Sasuke was about to run at Naruto when he suddenly felt pulse of chakra from each Kage bunshin, 'Oh shit'

"BOOM" the clones that turned into shuriken exploded, Sasuke crossed his arms to block some of the shrapnel…but when he looked up he saw the six remaining Naruto's coming at him…since he was in mid air he couldn't do anything.

Three of the Naruto's shot under him.

"Uzu" the first one kicked him…

"Ma" the second one followed up with a strong set of kicks in the same spot…eliciting a cry of pain…

"Ki" the third one delivered a spinning kick that sent Sasuke farther up…

Sasuke opened his eyes to see that the other three were above him; two were sticking to the ceiling while the last one came at him

"Naruto" the first delivered a strike at Sasuke's ribs before adjusting himself in mid air sending him back upwards…

Sasuke was wide eyed when he saw the other two Naruto's jump off the ceiling and grabbed each others hands as they spun towards him…

"Rendan!" Sasuke went straight for the ground…but he quickly adjusted himself so the landing would be less painful. He looked up to see that the clones were gone and only one Naruto was remaining. He ran towards him as he got into a defensive stance. Sasuke through a strike at Naruto, he dodged to the left and sent one at Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed the incoming punch and charged forwards.

Naruto spun to the right as Sasuke charged, he was still holding Sasuke in and delivered a strike…Sasuke saw it coming and flipped out of the way, delivering three consecutive kicks to Naruto's face before he rolled out of the way.

Naruto clutched his face with one hand as he used the other one to knock away an incoming punch from Sasuke. He jumped back as Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at him.

Naruto finally shook off the pain as Sasuke came running at him…just as Sasuke was about to hit him he ducked out of the way and kicked Sasuke right in the face…Sasuke rolled before he slammed against the wall…

Naruto began panting as he coughed up some blood…he turned to walk away…but he suddenly felt a dark presence. He turned to find that Sasuke was pushing himself up…but he was being surrounded by a tornado of black chakra. Sasuke looked up…and had a sadistic look in his eyes. Naruto could not react as Sasuke charged forwards with inhuman speeds…

In the Stands

Kakashi was about to jump into the match to stop it before Sasuke got out of hand when he was grabbed on both arms. He looked to find Han and Kirabi holding him back, "What are you doing…if Sasuke's curse gets out of hand then we will lose him for good!" Han tightened his grip on Kakashi's arm as he spoke…

"Do not interfere…" The three turned their attention to the match…Kakashi tried to use Chakra to escape…but he felt as if it was being drained as fast as it was being put out…but how.

Kakashi never noticed that the steam coming out of Han's back was increasing with each time he pushed out chakra.

Back in the fight

Naruto was thrown to the ground…Sasuke smirked as he brought his foot up to crush the blonds head…as he brought it down it was caught by the blonds hand. Sasuke snarled, _"Why can't you just…" _He was cut off as the blond suddenly twisted in the air and delivered a kick to the side of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke spun for a second as he righted himself in mid spin. He looked back at Naruto who was struggling to get up, he wavered for a second left to right until he shook himself off…Naruto then shot his head up revealing his eyes had gone from blue to red…suddenly the arena was covered in killing intent as Naruto roared to the heavens, "**RAAGGHHH" **

Stands

The Jounin began to quake in fear…it did not take a genius to figure out that the chakra Naruto was emitting wasn't human.

Sarutobi got up to stop the fight…but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder…he looked down to find Amaru standing there as if the Killing Intent was not even there, "Let go…" He was about to push her off of him when she spoke…

"Clan law states you cannot interfere…sit…and enjoy the show." Sarutobi wanted to shove the girl off of him…but he knew she was right; he had no say in clan matters…so he could do nothing for the fight…

Back to fight

The resulting roar sent a shockwave through the arena, sending Sasuke off of his feet. Sasuke managed to land as Naruto ran at him, Sasuke barely blocked it, but a tremendous amount of pain shot up his arm. He jumped back as Naruto began swiping at him with his newly grown claws. Sasuke began performing hand seals…but he was kicked down by Naruto. He tried to get back up when Naruto delivered a crushing strike to Sasuke's ribs.

Sasuke fumbled for a bit…he began to lose consciousness…everything was dark…was this how he was supposed to lose…to a clanless loser like Naruto…NO!

Sasuke's eyes shot open as a third tomoe appeared in each eye. Naruto was about to slam his foot into Sasuke's chest when he suddenly back flipped in the air and kicked Naruto in the chin. Naruto skidded down the arena as his face was cut up…

Sasuke was panting…he was extremely tired from using the curse mark. He tried to get it off him…but for some reason it was like moving a boulder through quicksand…damn near impossible. Every time he managed to push the marks back he ended up feeling even more pain, and the marks began to take over again…but how?

Naruto began to struggle to stand up…but he did not have enough strength to move. 'Damn it…Kyuubi…what's wrong?'

Kyuubi was silent for a minute before answering, **"Your chakra network is still damaged from when I used my power a few days ago…the only way you are getting up now is if I up the dosage…are you ready?" **Naruto looked down for a minute before answering…

"Yes…do it." Suddenly his body was flooded with Youki…it felt so good…but it hurt so badly. He shoved his arm forwards and shot himself up.

The spectators watched as the two competitors were wreathing in agony as their chakra levels spiked.

Sasuke began to wreathe even more as he was clawing at his face…that voice echoing in his head, _"I am you…and you are me…embrace me and my power…and we will be beyond what we were…do it!" _Sasuke struggled for a minute…but he finally relented…he let all of the demonic power flow through him as he felt his skin burn and his back begin to crack and rip

Naruto felt his flesh burn and his limbs crack as the Kyuubi's Youki flooded through him…was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life.

The crowd watched in terror as a red cloak formed around Naruto…a single tail formed in the cloak as ears also formed…it looked like a fox.

Sasuke's skin turned grey, a black shuriken mark appeared on his face…and his hair lengthened to form a mane.

Just when things could not get any worse Naruto's claws and toe nails lengthened…and Sasuke's back began cracking and convulsing…suddenly his shirt ripped off as two wing like appendages shot out.

The spectators were shivering…what the hell had happened…?

Sarutobi was wide eyed…in all his years he had never seen anything like what Sasuke had become…and Naruto…he was becoming more and more feral with each passing second.

The two glared at each other as they began to snarl at each other. Naruto got on all fours and began to skulk around like a lion about to pounce on its prey. Sasuke began to follow his movements as he began to skulk around like a falcon about to take flight…

…

…

…

"**RAAGH" **Naruto leaped at Sasuke with his fangs bared and his claws extended…

"_SHAAH"_ Sasuke jumped up off the ground and flapped his wings shooting towards Naruto…

The two crashed into each other as Sasuke began flapping his wings upwards. Naruto slashed at Sasuke as Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto cringed but slashed across Sasuke's chest. Sasuke jumped back as he tore off the last of his shirt, the slashes began to heal but there were clear marks still there. Sasuke ran at Naruto and grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground.

Naruto struggled for a minute before he shot his arm out, slashing at Sasuke's face, Sasuke managed to move out of the way enough that it did not damage his eye, but he got a slash mark extending from his cheek to his chin.

Naruto took the opportunity and shot his arm out, along with his Kyuubified chakra. Sasuke was shot up in the air and slammed into the ceiling. Naruto pulled downwards as Sasuke came shooting towards him and reared back a punch…before he could hit Sasuke opened his mouth and shrieked…Naruto clutched his ears as he fell to the ground.

Sasuke used his advantage and swooped onto Naruto before flying up in the air. He let go of Naruto in mid flight before he began performing hand signs and pulled in a massive breath…

"Katon: Karyu Endan" a massive stream of flame came shooting out of his mouth as it transformed into a dragon.

Naruto saw the incoming attack and simply roared…the two strikes clashed before an explosion sent the both of them into the walls.

Sasuke slammed into the roof before he crashed back down to earth…Naruto slammed into the ground before he rolled into the wall…

Hayate looked to see that the two were not moving, "The match between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke is…" He was cut off when another burst of chakra flooded the room.

The two fallen demon turned shinobi pushed themselves back up…they looked at each other as they snarled at each other.

They quickly got into a battle stance as they held out their primary arm…they began focusing chakra into their arms…

Everyone was shaking at the amount of demonic energy being released in such a confined space. The demonic aura was overwhelming.

The Jinchuriki gave each other glances as they nodded their heads…

Sarutobi was actually terrified…he was terrified for a different reason than just the demonic energy…admittedly it was part of it…but it was what they were doing that was clear…the two were going to unleash all of their usable chakra on each other, the resulting explosion of demonic energy would not only be felt over Konoha…but it would destroy their chakra networks, ending their shinobi careers.

Naruto winced in pain as his arm began to burn as the skin actually began to melt off, 'Damn…I don't have much time…I got to finish this'

Sasuke began to feel sick as he coughed up blackened blood, 'Damn…this power is poisoning me…it's now or never.'

The two launched themselves at each other as they cried out the name of the technique they were using…

"_**Shuukai Chakra Sentou!!!"**_ as the two got closer the energy began to strike at each other as if they were attracted…the two were only a foot away from striking…

"NOW!" suddenly the two fists were stopped by the Jinchuriki…

Han was standing in between the two grabbing each of their fists, Yugito was holding Sasuke back, and Yagura was holding back Naruto. Kirabi was grabbing Naruto's forearm, and Roshi was grabbing Sasuke's.

Utakata was behind Sasuke holding him from moving while Fu was doing the same with Naruto, and Gaara was covering both of the two with sand to stop them…

The Jounin were shocked…not even a second ago the Jinchuriki were standing next to them Sarutobi was slack jawed, "Come on!" He remembered that Amaru was standing right next to him as he saw her jump down and ran towards the two.

Han was using as much strength as he could to prevent the two attacks from clashing…it made the job easier since his armor could absorb chakra like a sponge…but he could only handle so much.

Just as he was about to collapse the two opponents began to revert back to their human forms. The chakra cloak disappeared from Naruto as Sasuke's skin turned back into its pale Uchiha color. The two slumped down as the Jounin surrounded the two.

Kurenai spoke up, "Why did you stop the match…granted I did not wish for those two to be permanently injured, but isn't it a clan matter?" The Jinchuriki turned to Kurenai as Han answered…

"That's why we stopped it…did you honestly think we would let our brother be permanently injured?" The spectators were confused now…who was there brother…as if he was reading their minds, Utakata spoke up…

"Naruto…he is a Jinchuriki like us…so he is family…and thus we are a clan. Granted it is not an official clan, but in all other terms…he is a member of our clan." The Jounin quirked an eye…but let it go when the medic Nin came out for the two.

When the medic ninja came to get Naruto Amaru got in between them, "We will take care of him…tend to the Uchiha." The medics were about to argue against her but Sarutobi stopped it…

"Let him be…they know what is best for him right now…" The medics turned towards Sasuke and began to help him while Amaru began assisting Naruto; Yugito came up and began using some of her medical ninjutsu to heal the damage that Amaru could not get to at the moment.

Sasuke watched as the Jinchuriki helped Naruto, 'They are like him? They consider each other a clan…so…you do have family Naruto…just not related to you…' Sasuke closed his eyes and dosed off…neither one would awaken until the next day…

The Next Day

Naruto opened his eyes as he groaned in pain…he tried to move to find himself unable to. He looked and found himself bound down, unable to adjust himself. 'Damn it, what the hell do they think I am going to do?'

'**They think you will go berserk and kill every innocent in the hospital.' **'Would you stop that damn it!?' Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's outburst…

'**Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But besides that, yes…they think that you will go demon on them and slaughter everyone in the hospital…I heard the nurses talking while you were out." **Naruto sighed in annoyance…when will these people learn that he is not Kyuubi?

Kyuubi sighed…he was disgusted with the humans…not even the damn Oni treated their own like they treated Naruto. True, Oni had a more…savage tendency, but even they refused to harm a child, especially one so pure.

The nurse came in…clearly feeling a bit frightened by the blond, "Y-you c-can go now…" Naruto rolled his eyes at the girl and got out of bed as he went to the door…before he left he turned to the girl…

"If you are so uncomfortable being around me…then don't bother trying to heal me in the first place…" He walked out of the room as the nurse looked at the ground…wondering what her sensei would do…

'Minato-sensei…'

In the Sandaime's office

"Sarutobi…you must kill that _thing_ for corrupting the Uchiha." Homura screamed…

"I agree…that _thing_ should have been killed like the council wanted" Koharu agreed…

"At the very least allow me to take charge of him" Danzo spoke up…

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi was severely irked by the elders…so this is why they had Naruto fight Sasuke, so they would try to have a reason to do away with him.

"Sasuke called for a clan honored duel, as such all abilities are allowed to be used…that includes a Jinchuriki's Bijuu." The elders were fuming that Sarutobi was not doing as they asked (Demanded is more like it) and blew their top…

"That thing is a monster…it corrupted the Uchiha, look at what happened to him!" Sarutobi glared at Homura…

"We both know that Orochimaru did that to the Uchiha, and we both know Naruto had all rights to use his power on the Uchiha…and it was a clan matter, none of us can do anything about it." Sarutobi glared at the three, "Now get out of my sight!" The elders scoffed in annoyance and left the office…once the door was closed Sarutobi sighed, 'Minato…what would you think of these people knowing what they have done to your son.' Sarutobi was about to get back to doing paperwork…when suddenly the alarm went off in his office. He quickly ran to the security panel and looked to where the alarm had been triggered…it was inside the Hokage monument. Sarutobi wasted no time and shunshined to the point…

Not even a second after he shunshined did he find himself inside the high security point of the Hokage monument. He quickly threw off his Hokage robes and was standing in his battle armor. He quickly performed hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" a puff of smoke surrounded Sarutobi…when it cleared it revealed Enma the monkey king.

"**Sarutobi…what is it?**" He then looked around and saw where he was, **"So…in here…no wonder you came yourself." **Sarutobi nodded his head as Enma transformed into a long staff…

"That's right…the only living people who know about this are you, me, Jiraiya, Tsunade…and Orochimaru. And with Orochimaru showing up again…we can't take any chances." Sarutobi looked around…he suddenly ran towards the wall when he heard a patter of footsteps.

The rock shattered as he began looking around again…

"Hey old man!" Sarutobi snapped his head towards the voice…his eyes widened at who he saw…he was so shocked in fact that he did the one thing he never thought he would do…he fainted…

Ten Minutes later

The secretary was running through the paperwork that was being turned in, since the Sandaime had ran off to check that alarm…which only her and the Sandaime heard since it was only heard in the lobby and the Hokage's office as per instructions by the Sandaime himself…she was now stuck with the paperwork.

She was about to read through another document, "Excuse me" she gave a grunt to let the person know she heard them, "I would like you to have Uzumaki Naruto report to the Sandaime's office." She sighed…she had nothing against the Uzumaki boy…but she absolutely hated his pranks, she nodded and began to type in a request for Naruto to come to the Hokage's office…she sighed as she looked up…

"Uzumaki Naruto will…be…here…short…ly…THUMP" the secretary fainted as the person spoke…

"Thank you…I will be in the office…" The person walked towards the office with two individuals walking behind him…and another being carried…

With Naruto

Naruto was walking down the steps of the hospital, he had checked out and had gone to see if Hinata was okay…she was fine, but she would be in a coma for a few days.

Naruto was about to leave the hospital, "Hey Naruto…" Naruto turned his attention and saw Kakashi heading towards him, "I was looking for you, I came to tell you the match ups for the exam." Naruto looked towards Kakashi with a quirked eyebrow…

"So…who am I facing?" Kakashi eye smiled as he decided to joke with Naruto…

"What makes you think you are advancing…?" Wrong idea, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he began to unconsciously release killing intent…

"I know how clan honored duels work Kakashi, and I know me and Sasuke tied…so who am I facing?!" Those who heard Naruto's clearly irritated snap at Kakashi looked at him…

Kakashi sighed…maybe joking around with his student wasn't the best thing to do right now, "You will be facing Hyuuga Neji…"

…

…

…

Naruto tightened his grip on his fists as he began to draw blood, "Neji!" Naruto snarled out the name as if it was a bitter poison…he looked at his sensei, "So…what are you going to teach me so I can defeat that bastard?" Kakashi sighed as he looked at Naruto…

"Actually Naruto…I will be training Sasuke for the next month…" Naruto immediately exploded…

"WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me…I have to beat that bastards ass for what he did to Hinata-chan!" Kakashi sighed as he pulled out his book…

"Look Naruto, even if I spent the entire month working with you there is no way you will beat Neji…you just don't have the capability. Besides, Sasuke will be facing that Gaara kid…you saw what he did to Lee…Lee may never be a shinobi again because of him." Naruto snarled at Kakashi…

"And Neji won't be as dangerous? You saw what he did to Hinata…he has no problem trying to kill his own family…" Kakashi eye smiled at the blond…

"Now don't worry, I got a better tutor for you…" He turned his head towards the door as someone walked in…Naruto screamed in outrage at the sight of the person…

"THE CLOSET PERVEERT!?" Naruto was about to continue his tirade when he simply glared at Kakashi, "You know what…you can take your hired tutor, and shove it up your ass…I will train on my own…trash" Naruto turned away and walked out of the building as Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders…Ebisu looked after Naruto…thinking to himself…

'Does he really deserve what has happened to him?'

Naruto began walking towards his apartment, hoping he could get his scrolls so he could go and train…

Naruto snarled as he remembered who he was fighting, 'Hyuuga Neji…you will pay for what you did to Hinata…count on it…' Naruto was about to turn down an alley when a female red haired ANBU shunshined right in front of him…

"Uzumaki Naruto…you have been requested to go to the Hokage tower…I wouldn't keep him waiting." The female ANBU shunshined away as Naruto grumbled to himself…

'What does the old man want now?' Naruto began walking to the Hokage tower…ignoring the hateful stares of the villagers…

When he finally arrived the doors were wide open…not wanting to take any chances he pulled out a kunai and got into a ready stance…he slowly edged towards the office…he suddenly saw movement in the office that was nothing like the old mans…he performed his favorite hand sign and summoned three Kage bunshin.

The bunshin and him charged into the room…but they stood stock still when they saw who was in the room…

The Sandaime was sitting in his chair…knocked out cold. The ANBU from before was sitting on the desk…a girl about his age with red hair was sitting in the chair with her legs crossed…and standing in the middle of the room…was the Yondaime Hokage himself…

The clones poofed out of existence as Naruto stared at the Yondaime…the one person he hated more than he hated the villagers…it was his fault he was condemned to hell…it was his fault he had suffered worse than any criminal ever should…Naruto was about to begin shouting when the Yondaime spoke…

"Hey Naruto…how are you oh son of mine…?"

…

…

…

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the Yondaime, "W-what…y-your…son…?"

* * *

WOAH...didn't see that coming...oh wait...I di...hahahahahahahaha

Ok then people...I will be trying to update Kushina's love soon...so be pateint...sorry


	7. Reaction and Comfort

Disclaimer-I do not own Narut or any other anime/manga related things that appear in this story that I may have forgotten to mention I do not own.

I read my reviews and I saw that all of you were practically begging for me to get this chapter in...I hope you enjoy this chapter, It is not longer than my last one, but hopefully you like it just as much.

**_"CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MY CHALLENGE PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

I fixed up parts of the chapter when I saw some mistakes...hope you enjoy the slight revision...

_

* * *

_

_The Sandaime was sitting in his chair…knocked out cold. The ANBU from before was sitting on the desk…a girl about his age with red hair was sitting in the chair with her legs crossed…and standing in the middle of the room…was the Yondaime Hokage himself…_

_The clones poofed out of existence as Naruto stared at the Yondaime…the one person he hated more than he hated the villagers…it was his fault he was condemned to hell…it was his fault he had suffered worse than any criminal ever should…Naruto was about to begin shouting when the Yondaime spoke…_

"_Hey Naruto…how are you oh son of mine…?"_

…

…

…

_Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the Yondaime, "W-what…y-your…son…?"_

**Story Start…now**

Naruto was blank…the Yondaime was alive…and he was his father?

Minato looked at Naruto with that same goofy grin he always used, "Heh, so how have you been…heh, stupid question. You were nominated for the Chunin exams right after becoming a genin…that's an impressive resume…not even your mother or I could claim to have done that." The female ANBU removed her mask to reveal a smiling red haired woman…her name was Namikaze Kushina…

She smiled at Naruto as she spoke, "Yeah…once we found out about the Chunin exams happening in Konoha we came running to see if you were nominated for them…and look at you, you even made it to the final rounds." She walked over to the stunned Naruto and ruffled his hair, "You look so much like your father…" She smiled and walked back to her husband …

The young girl smiled at Naruto and screamed out, "Hey Ototou…how are you?"

…

…

…

Naruto looks at them with clearly pained eyes…but the three do not notice it, "Where…were you…all this time?" The three look at each other before smiling…

"Oh…we were training your sister…she has to be strong for her new husband after all."

Naruto looked at his…_parents_, "What…what is going on here…I…I thought I was an orphan…and you are still alive…after all this time…" Naruto looks down as he sits in a chair behind him. Minato smiles as Kushina answers…

"Well yes…it was all a part of the plan after all." Naruto calmed himself…even though he wanted to explode at them…they were his parents…they had a good reason for leaving him right…they had to…

"What…was this…plan…?" Minato looked at Naruto and answered…

"Oh why not…you are a primary part of it after all." He sat on his desk as the Sandaime began to come to…

'What…they are alive…we all thought they were dead…and what is this about a plan' Sarutobi tried to move to find that he was too damn tired to move, 'Shit'

Minato looked at Naruto as Kushina and the young girl, who was assumingly Naruto's sister, sat on either side, "To fully understand the plan we will have to tell you about ourselves…your mother and I were both orphans, we grew up without a family…we scavenged around for food, but we had a crap load of fun. Eventually we both decided to join the ninja academy. Of course, your mother and I did not even meet until the two of us fought each other during the Chunin exams…after all your mother and I lived in two separate countries." Minato nervously chuckled, "But beside the point…you see Naruto…we were both the dead lasts of our class…however, both of us were masters in a certain field of jutsu…I was a master in seals, and your mother a master in kenjutsu. Through this we became the most well known shinobi throughout the elemental nations."

Kushina spoke up next, "When your father and I fought we were basically evenly matched…he finally got a hit on me and managed to injure me…he could have killed me at any time, but instead he kept me safe and got me back up to health. He escorted me to my homeland, Uzu no Kuni…but by the time we got there it was destroyed. Your father offered to bring me to Konoha…when we arrived we began to slowly grow closer to each other…a year later he asked me to marry him. I happily said yes…a month later we were wed by the Sandaime…and a week later your father was crowned the Yondaime.' Kushina smiled at her husband as Minato continued…

"A few months after our wedding, we found out that Kushina was pregnant…we had all planned out training schedules, regiments, and various new weapons to give to our child…but we came at a complication when we found out that your mother was having twins…we decided that the first born would be trained in our arts…but then we came at an impasse as to what we would train the second born in…after eight months of planning and thinking we heard that the Kyuubi was on its way to Konoha. I planned to drag the Kyuubi to hell by using the Shiki Fuin jutsu to summon the Shinigami…but then I came at a realization" Minato looked at Naruto with immense pride, "What if we could control Kyuubi's power…what if our child was able to command it without fail…we decided that rather than send the Kyuubi to hell…removing the chance of power…we decided to seal it…in our second born."

…

…

…

Naruto's eyes widened as tears threatened to fall from his eyes…his head was down so his parents and sister did not see it.

The Sandaime's eyes widened in cold and burning fury, 'You could have gotten rid of the Kyuubi…and instead you seal it inside of him…for power?!' Sarutobi was trying and failing to move…

Kushina continued with the story, "On the week before the Kyuubi was supposed to attack, we discussed what we would do about our second born…if we brought it along with us than we could destroy all of our years of planning, and we did not know anybody who could possibly you in using a Bijuu's chakra…so we decided that our second child would stay here while we trained your sister…but then we thought of something…what if you never found someone that you could spend the rest of your life with…your legacy would end at you…so…we decided to arrange a marriage between you, and your sister Sora…after all…who could you possibly be closer to then your own flesh and blood?"

…

…

…

Naruto was grinding his teeth together…they…left him…all because of a plan…Naruto could not hold it in, and for the first time in years…he began to cry…

Minato did not stop, "We decided that it would be easier to train your sister if everyone thought that we were dead, so we made it seem like both of us died, and after I sealed Kyuubi in you will my altered Shiki Fuin, we headed out to train your sister to be the ultimate kunoichi…and your wife…" Minato looked at Naruto who was trembling with his head down.

"So come here son…give your family a hug!" The three did classic Naruto like grins…unaware at how much shit was hitting the fan…and heading straight for them…

Sarutobi was so angry he was shaking enough to move his heavy ass chair, 'Those bastards…do they have any idea what the life of a Jinchuriki is…Minato…you disgust me…when I am finally able to move…you…are…DEAD!'

Naruto was trembling in pure rage…holding in every last drop of killing intent he could, 'They left me…they abandoned me…for some plan…they…they…why…do they have any idea the life I had to live…the torment I had to endure…and they set me up to marry my own sister.' Naruto began to clench his teeth as his canines began to lengthen with his nails, 'No…I…I' Naruto's eyes turned crimson red as his anger was unleashed…

Minato expected many things…he expected his son to jump up and hg him…he expected him to run around screaming that he was the son of the Yondaime…he expected Naruto to be thanking hi for making him so strong…he was not expecting what happened next…

The world was silent as Naruto raised his head…and stared into the eyes of his parents…his tear stained face contorted with rage and hatred…

"**I HAVE NO FAMILY!" **as Naruto shouted a massive pressure of killing intent was released…Minato, Kushina, and Sora were knocked over as the glass windows of the Hokage tower were shattered into bits…

Those outside felt the massive output of demonic chakra…the Konoha shinobi ran to where the power was circulating from…the Jinchuriki ran to find their brother…and to make sure he was safe…

Minato tried to move, but the killing intent was so great that he could not even move, he looked to his son…and watched as the Kyuubi's chakra enveloped his body…forming tails…first one…then two…then three…the number increased until Naruto was surrounded in a silhouette of crimson chakra…

"Na-Naruto…my s-son…" Naruto glared at the Yondaime and pointed at him with his clawed hand…

"**Don't you ever call me that you bastard…do you have any idea what I had to endure…what I was forced to do to stay alive…what has been taken from me before it could be given?!" **Naruto's killing intent spiked…unaware that the shinobi and the various clans that felt the chakra were watching the whole thing…

Kakashi ran when he felt the Kyuubi's chakra…when he arrived he saw his sensei and was immediately shocked…he was even more shocked when he used his Sharingan to read his sensei's lips, 'Sensei…oh my god…what have I done' Realization dawned on him as he realized he had been forsaking his own sensei's son…

Rin had similar reactions…but she was actually able to hear what her old sensei was saying…

Everyone that heard or saw what the Yondaime said looked down in shame that they had been ostracizing the son of their hero…

Minato tried to speak again but Kushina beat him, "My baby…h-how c-could your life have been b-bad?" Naruto snarled at her…

"**How was it bad…HOW WAS IT BAD?!" **Naruto grabbed his jumpsuit and tore it from his body…revealing his chest…and all his scars…

Kushina's eyes widened in horror, Sora began to cry at the sight of her Aniki's burnt body…and Minato was actually trembling like a scared kitten…

"**I was beaten and tortured from the time I was three years old…I was kicked out of the orphanage at four…I was never allowed in any stores to buy food…and on my birthdays…the days that I was supposed to be happy…I was tortured beyond any possible recognition!" **Naruto indicated his body…which was so scarred you could not even tell what was natural anymore…

Minato saw the scars and was confused, "B-but…the Kyuubi's chakra…it…it should have…healed you…" Naruto glared at Minato and roared in anger…

The Shinobi looked at Naruto's scars...they began to wretch at the sight of his form...all those who looked at the blond began to think, 'But...demons...hey don't scar...and...he is crying...demons don't cry...oh Kami what have we done?'

"**Your own shinobi found ways around that little problem…" **He indicated to a scar running from his left shoulder to across his chest, **"A jounin…had charged his katana with medical chakra…and severed most of my chakra network in my chest…he then pissed on the wound and covered it with salt." **He indicated to a scar on his left breast, **"A kunoichi…had tied me to a cross and rammed a wooden stake into my chest…but she did not stop there. She set the stake ablaze…WHEN IT WAS STILL IN MY BODY!" **Naruto pointed to a scar on his back, **"And this…was carved into my back…when a shinobi used a tri-pronged kunai that he stole from the Konoha museum, and set my own flesh ablaze, and then froze the kunai, as he carved these words into my BACK!" **the scars did in fact spell something…it was the kanji's for murderer and demon…Naruto turned towards his so called parents and roared at them, **"This is the life I was forced to live…and this is what I have become because of it…all because you two left me alone to DIE!!!" **The killing intent from his yell was strong enough that it actually made several shinobi and kunoichi soil themselves from fear…

Minato was staring at Naruto with disbelief, 'B-but…I…I said you were…to be seen as…a hero…" Naruto scoffed as he glared at Minato with hate filled eyes…

"**You wouldn't have had to ask that…if you had bothered to take care of me…for a pair of orphans…I am surprised that you did not want to make sure your children did not suffer that fate…you disgust me!" **Naruto leaped out the window as he passed by all the terrified shinobi…and as followed by his Jinchuriki brethren…

The Shinobi looked at the Yondaime...at one time he was considered the god of shinobi...they had thought his legacy had ended with him, and now they find that he had abandoned his own son...just to make him strong...they had all lost loved ones in the Kyuubi attack, and after the attack they became hateful of anyone that would abandon or hurt their own family...the Yondaime...was no exception...

Ten Minutes Later

Naruto arrived in the forest of death as his fox cloak began to dissipate…he slumped to the ground as he began to seethe in pain, sadness…and rage…

'Why…why do I have to suffer…my own family abandoned me…in favor of another…why?' Naruto smashed his fist into the ground as he kept repeating the same question in his head…

'Why…why…why…why…why…why…WHY?!' with each time he asked himself that same question he punched the ground…at the last punch he focused a mass amount of chakra into his fist and slammed it into the earth…the result was the ground cracking as his knuckles bled profusely…

His eyes were leaking waterfall tears…however…unlike the tears of joy and youth that the spandex pair showed…these were tears of anger…and pain…all his built up pain…all of his torment…it was finally open…as the damn had finally burst…he couldn't hold it in any longer…

Meanwhile the Jinchuriki were watching his display of anger…and his pain…Fu walked out of the shadows and walked up to Naruto. She had never been good with children, but she knew that right now Naruto needed comfort...so she did the thing her mother always did when she was in pain...she reached out to him causing him to flinch away, she backed off for a minute before she tried again, she slowly wrapped her arms around Naruto, "Shh, shhh, its alright brother…we are here for you." Naruto at first felt weird...being embraced by another...but when he saw the look in Fu's eyes he relaxed into her grip...the Jinchuriki saw the state of their surrogate little brother...they did not know whether it was their natural human instinct or if their demons were influencing them, but they walked up and went to comfort their surrogate brother...joining in the hug...

Back at the Hokage's office

Minato was looking down in shame as his wife and daughter curled up in the corner of the room crying their eyes out…while his own shinobi berated and put him down…

"You bastard…how could you do that to your own child?!

"You heartless piece of shit…"

"What kind of person abandons their own flesh and blood for some fucked up plan?!

"I am ashamed to have ever called you our Hokage!"

The insults came on…but they were all silenced when Sarutobi finally got out of his chair. Everyone was intimidated by the sheer amount of killing intent being released by the Sandaime…Minato turned to him, "Hiruzen I…" He was silenced when the ancient Sandaime delivered a punch to Minato's face that would have made Tsunade cringe…

"YOU FUCKED UP EXSCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING…HOW DARE YOU?!" The Sandaime leaped at Minato and began to beat him into the ground…Kushina got up and ran towards the Sandaime…

"No stop it…I said…" She was thrown back by a kick delivered by a certain purple haired ANBU kunoichi…Kushina looked up to see the hateful eyes of her apprentice Uzuki Yugao, "Yugao-chan" Yugao snarled at Kushina…

"You worthless bitch…you forsook your own child you piece of shit…do you have any idea how many times he was near death, and how many of those times it could have been prevented if he had a parent?!" Kushina began to tremble…she steeled herself as she came up with a retort…

"He wouldn't have been hurt had you all honored my husband's wishes." She got kicked right in the ribs…hard enough that it actually knocked the wind out of her…

"It should not have mattered! He was your son…and you abandoned him for some shit ass plan that there was little to no chance of working…you idiot!" She was about to kick Kushina in the face again…but she was stopped by an equally angry Hayate…

"Don't…this…thing…is not worth the effort." Hayate turned towards the shinobi, "Come on…let's go find him…NOW!" The shinobi and kunoichi replied with a sound of 'Hai's' and immediately went off in search of the blond…who they now realized was a victim…in all forms of the word.

Before they left…Kakashi and Rin turned towards their sensei, Kakashi spoke first, "I think I speak for Rin here when I say this…I am ashamed to have ever called you sensei…and Obito would have been ashamed of you for abandoning your son…you…are worse than trash." Kakashi and Rin jumped out of the window and went to find their…former sensei's son…Yugao looked at Kushina with a hateful glare…she sniffed and snorted for a minute….and then spat right in her sensei's face…

"Bitch…I hope you rot in hell for what you did to your own son." Yugao jumped out the window with Hayate following close behind…The Sandaime looked at the two…

"I have never been more ashamed of you two than I have been ashamed of anyone…perhaps the villagers were right…Orochimaru would have made a better Yondaime." He leaped out after his surrogate grandson…

Minato and Kushina fell weeping…knowing that they had done the very thing that they never thought they would do…push away their own child…Minato got up and went to the window, "I am going to find him…" As he jumped out of the window, Kushina and Sora followed…praying to Kami to retrieve the last piece of their now broken family…

Back With Naruto

Naruto managed to calm down after ten minutes of letting out his emotions…Fu was now cradling Naruto in her arms while Yagura was on the side cursing the Yondaime…

"That fucking asshole, I will fucking tear him apart, I will rip out his heart and shove it down his throat…" The cursing continued until Utakata slapped Yagura on the back of his head…

"Would you stop it…you can see he is upset already…the last thing we need is for him to be worse." Yagura sighed…but continued cursing under his breath.

Fu turned towards Naruto, "Feeling better?" Naruto sighed as he looked up at his Jinchuriki sister…

"Yeah…I guess so…but the pain is still there." He looked down as he snarled to himself, "It isn't fair…what did I do to deserve what has happened to me…I never had a choice to begin with…damn it."

The Jinchuriki felt pity for their brother, true, some of them had endured pain, but at least the had their families to get them through it…Naruto however…had nobody.

Fu thought on what she could do, **"Fu…little one…"** Fu's head shot up when she heard the Shichibi's voice.

"Shichibi?" She heard a buzzing that she assumed to be laughter…

"**Of course…who else could it be…besides that, I have an idea. How about all ten of you go training together, it will improve your skills, and it will get your new Otouto away from this rancid village…I know this perfect spot where you all can train…"** Shichibi continued to speak as Fu's eyes brightened up…

"Thanks Shichibi…"

"**Your welcome…little one…" **Fu turned towards the Jinchuriki…

"Hey guys…Shichibi said she knew this place where the ten of us can train…she even gave me a jutsu that could transport us there quickly." The Jinchuriki looked at each other and nodded…

"Alright…lets do it" the Jinchuriki gathered in a circle as Fu began the hand seals…

Meanwhile

The Shinobi were searching around for the blond…now that they realize that he is their hero's son, and the fact that his own family abandoned him for some stupid plan, burned their pride…and destroyed their faith in the Yondaime…

They were searching everywhere for Naruto…Kakashi checked his apartment to find it empty and cleared of anything valuable. He quickly summoned Pakkun who tried to find Naruto's scent…but the scent smelt as if it was…burned away.

Rin was looking around the hospital, thinking that he may have come to the hospital after using the Kyuubi's chakra…to no avail.

Yugao checked the ramen stand he usually was at, thinking he may have come in for a bite…

Minato, Kushina, and Sora were looking everywhere…each second feeling more broken as they heard the yells of the villagers…

"The Yondaime has returned"

"Finally the demon will die…"

"Now our loved ones can be avenged…"

Minato felt like dropping himself in a bed of spikes for how stupid he was. Had condemned his son…to this?! All because of some fucked up plan…and look how well it worked, his son hated him…and there was no guarantee he was getting him back.

Kushina wanted to commit seppeku and let herself be dragged to hell…her only son was condemned to this hell because of their stupid idiotic plan…and now they were paying for it.

Sora's heart was racing…ever since she found out she was betrothed to her brother she was ecstatic…she saw nothing wrong with being married to her brother, who else could she be closer to? She had spent every night dreaming of the day the two would wed…and now they return to find that her brother was the exact opposite of what their parents had intended…he was not happy, fun…or even loving…he was angry, hateful…and loathing…she looked down as she thought to herself, 'If I hadn't been born first this would not have happened' Sora ignored that nagging voice in her head that said she would have suffered the same fate as she sulked over her brother...

The three were about to turn a different route…when they felt an influx of demonic power. They turned to where it was…it was the forest of death.

The other shinobi felt it and immediately ran for the forest…they jumped through the trees following the demonic aura…

When they got to the field they saw the Jinchuriki in a circle with a bright golden orb in the middle.

The young Taki kunoichi looked at the portal and yelled, "Youki Shunshin" the area was blanketed in demonic energy…once the light disappeared there was only a crater to show that they were even there…

Sarutobi cursed…when he saw Minato there he walked up to him and grabbed him by his coat, "You had better pray he returns for his match…or it's your head!" He shoved the distraught Yondaime to the ground as the rest of the shinobi sneered at the fourth lord of Konoha…

Minato and Kushina curled into a ball and began to sob…while Sora whimpered in a corner as she began to pray that her brother would return…

Back with Naruto

The Jinchuriki reappeared in a flash of light. Naruto's eyes opened to see a blue sky…he was about to move, "STOP!" He stopped when Fu began waving her arms in the air…he was about to question her why…but his question was answered when he saw what they were standing on.

It was the same patch of earth that they were standing on in the forest of death.

Before he could say anything, "CRACK" he looked down to find that the patch of earth he was standing on was cracking down the middle, 'Today just isn't my day is it?' the earth split right in half as the Jinchuriki fell over, making the patches of earth fall downwards.

Naruto hoped that they were on a flat surface…but instead found that they were on a point tipped mountain in the middle of a massive forest that was surrounded on all sides by a massive desert, 'I was asking for that one'

"AAAAGGGHHH" the Jinchuriki screamed as the fell downwards towards the earth…

Unfortunately for Naruto he was on the side of the mountain that went straight downwards…

He was trying to reach for the rock…but failed miserably. He was about to close his eys…when he noticed a large spire jutting out of the mountain face. He decided that it was his best bet.

He reached towards the spire as he fell…he watched as he slowly got closer and closer to the wall as he sped towards the earth…finally he reached as far as he could and grabbed the rock spire…

He watched as the pieces of earth fell to the ground and shattered upon impact, 'That could have been me' he sighed…but his eyes widened when he felt the spire he was holding onto move, 'Oh shit' the spire cracked as Naruto was swung downwards…but surprisingly he did not fall to earth.

Instead he was swung right into a nearby opening into the mountain and slid down a slide of grime.

He slid down until he reached the bottom…and splashed into the water.

He immediately swam to the top, once he reached the surface he gasped for breath and began to wretch at the taste of the water, "Aagh, disgusting…it tastes worse than the garbage I ate as a kid." Naruto looked around and saw a ledge nearby him…he swam to it and pulled himself out of the water.

Shaking himself off as a a dog would he looked around, trying to find a way out, "Damn…where am I?" He began walking down the cave system, hoping he would eventually find a way out of this place.

He kept looking around until he tripped on a branch, he tumbled down a tunnel and slammed face first into the ground, "Aagh, damn that hurts." He pushed himself up…he used the light in the room to…wait a minute…light?!

He looked up, thinking he would see a hole to get out of there…but instead found the most confusing, yet beautiful sight he had ever seen.

There was a large crimson red crystal in the middle of the room, there were vines going into it…pulsing energy into the crystal itself…the crystal was glowing with an ominous red light as Naruto stared at it…but it was not the crystal itself that was catching Naruto's eye…it was what…or a better fact who…was inside it…

Inside of the crystal was a girl around 15 years of age…she had long black hair, slender figure. She was wearing old fashioned kunoichi armor that was worn over a hundred years ago…but what shocked Naruto the most…was that he knew who this girl was…

During his training he had gone through Konoha's myths and legends, hoping to find something that could aid him in controlling his chakra better…in more unseen ways…in his readings he found legends…old tales of a woman that struck fear into the hearts of all but two individuals…

The Uchiha crest proved it, as well as the markings on her face…the woman…inside the crystal…was none other than Uchiha Aura…younger sister of Uchiha Madara…

* * *

I also do not own Aura...she was a character created by Hakkyo no Yami for this story and I thought she would work great for it...enjoy

Please check my profile for my challenge...but make sure you check out my poll for the story I will write AFTER I FINISH kushina's love Naruto's Hate...Ja-Ne

read review...Pm...**_FLAME ME YOU LITTLE #?^'S FLAME ME...MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAA_**...sorry, forgot my meds again...

poll was revised...check it out again.


	8. The Uchiha and the Vampire

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Roasrio Vampire...or any anime things i may place in this story...

P.S. check my page for my challenge...PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

* * *

Naruto walked a bit closer to the crystal…it was Uchiha Aura. But she was just a myth; even if she wasn't it has been over a hundred years since she was supposed to be alive. And by the looks of her, she hadn't aged a day.

He walked close enough to the crystal to examine the markings on her face…they looked to be tribal designs used by Samurai…she had blue tribal designs that branched off from the edge of her eyes and curved down the cheek bones.

As he got closer he looked at the crystal she was in…he had never seen anything like it. The crystal had an energy running through it…it was almost as if the crystal was alive…as if it had a living chakra network. He got right next to the crystal and placed the palm of his hand on the surface, "RMMMM" there was a humming sound coming from the crystal. Naruto quickly backed off as the crystals glow began to intensify.

The glow was so bright that Naruto had to cover his eyes…but he saw something in the light that shocked him…the eyes of Uchiha Aura…were opening…

"BOOOM" the crystal shattered, sending dozens of shards running through the air. Naruto was in the direct path of one of the shards and braced himself for the pain to come…but when the crystal touched him…it completely phased through him.

He watched as the rest of the crystals phased through him and impaled themselves into the wall behind him…

He shivered as he looked down to where the crystals had phased through him…he then looked up to where the crystal used to be standing.

Standing in the middle of the cavern was Uchiha Aura…she had a slender figure that rivaled that of Kurenai Yuuhi. Her chest was a little smaller than Kurenai's, but was still noticeable. Her long hair whipped behind her to reach her shoulder blades. Her armor was made up of shoulder pads, leggings, arm bracers, and a skin tight combat suit.

Naruto slowly looked up to see that her eyes were still adjusting to the lack of light…if her constant blinking was any indication.

She finally stopped blinking and looked directly into Naruto's eyes…her own eyes widened as she got into a fighting stance, "So…my pitiful excuse of a brother sends an assassin to finish me off…" She began to run through hand seals…Naruto began to wave his arms about wildly…

"No, no wait a minute!" too late…

"Katon: Uchiha Gokakyu no Jutsu" she opened her mouth wide open as it was filled with fire…she then threw her head forwards as a massive ball of fire came hurtling at the blond…Naruto jumped out of the way as the ball hit the wet rock, sending a large wave of steam in the air.

Aura looked around with her Sharingan activated, "Come out assassin…fight me like a shinobi." She began to walk through the steam…looking for her prey.

Naruto was running back down the tunnel he came from…he was almost to the end, "I found you!" he turned his head to find Aura hot on his heels, her Sharingan eyes swirling with righteous fury…she began to run through hand signs again, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" the steam condensed in the air and became a dragon of water…as it roared it shot itself after the blond.

Naruto got hit with so much force that he was smashed right into the wall…he fell to the ground and began to cough up blood…he tried to get up…but he was pushed down by Aura smashing her foot on his chest…he looked up as her eyes turned into the eternal mangekyou Sharingan, "This…is the end…assassin." her right eye began to spin as she stared at the blond…

Naruto awaited the black flames to come…he had studied the history of the Sharingan and found that the right eye shot out black flames that would burn for seven days and seven nights…he was doomed…

Aura screamed out, "Amaterasu!" but as the chakra flowed through her eyes…instead of black flames…she got a white flood. The water kept coming and sent the two of them back out through the hole in which Naruto came in…

They shot out of the hole like a geyser…the two landed on a soft patch of earth.

Naruto pushed himself up and got into a fighting stance.

Aura was looking at the white water, 'Water…where is the black flames…what good is this garbage?!' she turned her head towards Naruto…and could not help but find herself blushing…

His form was sinewy, and the water that was covering his bare chest glistened in the sun. She looked closer and saw…scars? There were scars covering the entirety of his chest…he stood in a fighting stance…she broke herself out of her trance and charged at the blond. She swung strike after strike at him, but he kept blocking them…

Naruto swung a punch at her and drove it into her chest, but she also delivered a kick to his chin. The two flew back…both trying to keep themselves up from their opponent's attacks.

Aura looked at Naruto and her left eye began to spin like a vortex, "I am through playing with you…now I will make you suffer!" her eye spun wildly, "Tsukuyomi"

Naruto's eyes widened when the two made eye contact, 'Oh shit'

…

…

…

"Where the hell am I?!" Aura screamed out as she looked around where she was. She was in some kind of sewer…she began to walk through the water and down the many tunnels as she looked around…she stopped when she saw a chamber that said memories. She walked to it, 'Hmmm…I wonder' she opened the door and looked inside. There were hundreds of shelves with vials with different dates on them…but in the center of the room was a pedestal…on it was a name…Momochi Haku.

She walked up to the vial and smirked to herself, "This must be a precious memory for it to be standing on a pedestal…I wonder." she reached for the vial…

"STOP!" she turned and saw the same blond running right at her. She grabbed the vial and kicked Naruto right in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground.

"So…this memory must be precious to you…" she looked down at the ground to see a bowl made of stone…she walked over to it and looked inside, it seemed like she was supposed to pour the vial into the bowl, "Lets see…what it is…" She opened the top and poured the vial into the bowl as Naruto screamed…

"No I beg you STOP!" but it was too late. The bowl lit up as the memory washed over the room…Aura saw everything about this…Momochi Haku…she saw the two talking, holding hands…kissing.

She looked to where the blond was standing as he screamed in pain…she did not know why he was screaming…until she saw the next part of the memory…a ball of lightning…going through her chest…

…

…

…

She opened her eyes to find herself back on the mountain…she looked around…wondering what the hell that was, "How dare you…" she turned around to see Naruto trembling on the ground…

Red chakra began to come off of his body, "How dare you…" he kept repeating that phrase as the chakra became more intense.

Aura fell to the ground at the amount of killing intent being released, 'What is this power?' her eyes widened as the man snapped upwards and screamed…

"**How dare you show me that…how dare you play with my emotions?!?!" **He ran at her and swung his open fist downwards…Aura moved out of the way as he began to slice and attack the ground that she was on…

'This chakra…is not human…what in the hell is he?' she jumped out of the way and began to run up the cliff face…she saw as Naruto began to climb up the cliff face as well with his three tails of crimson chakra burning the ground around him.

She looked at Naruto, "Die demon" her left eye began to spin like a vortex, "Kamui" she expected a vortex to open in front of the blond and rip him into another dimension…she did not expect a portal to open and a girl wearing a rather short skirt riding on a two circled item to come out.

Naruto's eyes widened as the objects front circle pile drive into his face, sending him careening back to earth.

The girl looked around and answered in a beautiful feminine voice, "Where am I?" she looked down at the blond she was sitting on who was now unconscious and had swirls in his eyes.

Aura looked at the blond…and then the girl…then the blond…and then the girl…she then screamed to the heavens, "What the hell is up with my eyes damn it?!"

The young girl who was sitting on the blond looked at his face…she then saw the blood trickling down his face from where her bike impacted…she suddenly smelt a sweet scent in the air…she could not help herself…she opened her mouth and bit down on Naruto's neck…

She was in ecstasy as she drank his blood…it had so much more flavor than any blood she had ever tasted in her life. She continued to drink as she began to moan at the taste…not noticing the blond waking up…

Naruto's eyes slowly began to open when he felt a sudden stinging sensation in his neck that now felt extremely good…he looked to find that something…or someone was nibbling on his neck, "WHAAAAA"

Moka let go as the terrified Naruto got a better look at her face, she had a soft set of facial features…emerald green eyes…and a long set of flowing pink hair. The features however…were far superior to what he saw on sakura…where as Sakura had a more childish cuteness to her…the girl in front of him had a beauty that rivaled the most beautiful women in Konoha.

He found himself blushing as he looked at her…she tilted her head in a fashion that practically screamed 'Kawaii' and he proceeded to pass out…

The girl and Aura looked at the blond…each having different thoughts in their head…

'There is no way this guy is an assassin…but what was that power from before?' Aura pondered this as the girl began to poke Naruto to wake him up…

'Hmmm…he has tasty blood…and he seems nice…maybe he will be my friend!' she smiled at the thought of a friend as she grabbed Naruto's arms and began to drag him off while Aura followed her…hoping to get some answers.

Next day, Konoha

News that Naruto was the Yondaime's son had spread like wild fire. The entire populace began spouting on how they shall honor the son of the beloved hero of Konoha…or…all hail the Namikaze who commands Kyuubi…well…almost the entire populace…

"AND STAY OUT!!!" Minato was literally thrown out of Ichiraku's by Teuchi while Ayame threw out Kushina, "How dare you show your face in this store after you abandoned him…I don't want you two to even look at this store…you are no longer welcome here" after Teuchi's proclamation he spat on the ground in front of him while Ayame nailed up a sign with a picture of Minato and Kushina on it that said, "_Not welcome"_

Minato pushed himself off the ground and then brought his wife up…they turned and walked away from Ichiraku's…knowing they had been evicted from their favorite restaurant for good.

They began walking down the streets…getting appraising looks from the civilians…or at least most of them…and intense glares from a good portion of the shinobi.

Meanwhile Kakashi, Rin, and Yugao were drinking their asses off in a nearby bar.

Kakashi had been whining and crying how not only did he forsake his sensei's son, but his sensei had also forsook his own son, when he had practically burned it into their brains that Obito was right in that those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.

Rin was sobbing to herself on how the only man she ever admired was nothing but a hypocrite who forsook his own son…and ho his son had been tortured and tormented for something he could not control.

Yugao was cursing so much she would have made Hidan and Tayuya blush…she had been saying she would shove certain spiky objects up a certain red haired child abandoning fuck's pussy and ass.

Meanwhile Gai, Hayate, Asuma, and Kurenai were watching the group to make sure they did not go too far off the deep end…they had been drinking since they came into the bar the night before…wait…where was Anko. The group finally realized that Anko was not there when the waiter came up saying that the purple haired lady took her sake and did not pay.

Kurenai ran out of the bar and looked around left to right…she then ran to the closest place she thought Anko would be…the perch where Anko would spy on Iruka…

Meanwhile with Anko

Anko was sitting on her perch looking into Iruka's window. She was drinking a new bottle of Sake and was trying to get a good look at Iruka. She had been in love with Iruka after he had saved Naruto and her from a mob when Naruto was six and she was 18…that was over six years ago.

Iruka had gotten a scar from a kunai that was about to be driven into her chest…after that she began to follow him and saw that he did not hate Naruto for his burden…in fact quite the opposite. He actually thought the blond was a great influence…she began to stalk him so much that she began to fall for him…in her eyes why wouldn't someone like him…he was kind, well skilled, had a good pay check…and he was willing to risk his life for others.

She had planned to confess her feelings to him after the Chunin exams…but now…now that she found out her heritage she began to doubt herself. Having stalked him for over six years, she found out that Iruka absolutely hated Orochimaru for the experiments her performed on young children…there was no way he would ever accept the love of that monsters daughter…

Anko curled into a ball on the roof as she began to cry, "Why…why won't you love me…why…why does my life have to be so horrible?" she was so wrapped up in her own self pity that she never noticed Kurenai walk up behind her until she was wrapped up in a warm hug from the red eyed brunette.

"Shhh…shhh…it is alright Anko…it is alright." she held Anko who was crying to herself…

Meanwhile inside Iruka's home, "THWACK" Iruka was throwing darts at a dartboard with the Yondaime's face on it, "You asshole…I hate you…because of you…Naruto had to live a life he should not have lived" he threw a kunai right in the middle of the Yondaime's eye, "THWACK" he threw a six point shuriken into his forehead, "THWACK" and finally he pulled out a long throwing knife and threw it right in the center of the target.

Iruka collapsed on the couch as he looked at a picture with him, Naruto, and the Ichiraku's…Naruto was about ten years old…he had not eaten in over five days and his stomach grumbles could be heard around the entire class…he was the only teacher that paid any attention to it…the other teachers did not care even when the other students had said something.

He sat down and looked at another picture…it was of him, Naruto…and an ANBU wearing a snake mask with purple hair. He had saved her life when a mob had ganged up and attacked her and Naruto…thus he got his trademark scar across the bridge of his nose.

He subconsciously began to trace the scar as he looked at the picture…he knew who the woman was...but he just could not place his finger on it...

What was going on in the village varied…but one thing was certain…Minato made a mistake…and now he was paying for it…

Back with Naruto

Aura was looking over the blond…wondering who the hell he was. She had spent the last few hours checking him over…tracing his scars, 'He can't be more than 3…maybe 14 years old…maybe even younger. Where did he get these scars?' she began to trace a scar that ran down past his waistline. She slowly began to lift his pants…

"Hello!" Aura jumped in the air as the girl from before came up behind her with a…was that a tree she was dragging.

"Listen uhm…" She looked at the girl questionably…not having asked for her name…

"Moka…Akashiya Moka…it is so nice to meet you." She went to shake Aura's ahnd…when Naruto suddenly began to mumble in his sleep.

"Haku-chan…Haku-chan I… love you" he rolled over in his sleep as a single tear fell from his eye.

Moka looked at the blond…but when she got a little too close to Naruto's neck Aura snatched her long pink hair, "Whoa there girl…I don't know what your problem is…but I don't think the kid will take kindly to someone drinking his blood in his sleep…by the way…why did you drink his blood in the first place?" Moka looked down as she answered…

"I…am a vampire…I smelt his blood and…I just couldn't control myself." She looked at Naruto with a blush on her face, Aura looked at Moka as if she had grown a second head…

"Uhmmmwhat is a vampire?" Moka looked at Aura and smiled...

"A vampire is an S-class monster...we feed on the blood of others...this Rosario" she indicated to the cross on her neck, "It acts as a seal for my full power...if it were to be removed I would become a true full vampire. But not even I can remove it." Moka looked at Naruto, "What is he...his blood tasted human...but there were qualities on it that tasted...monstrous." Aura looked at Moka and then at Naruto...

"I don't know…but whatever he is…he sure is powerful…but he is no way an assassin." Moka looked at Aura and smiled…

"Oh well…the good news is that he is safe." Moka reached for Naruto…

"**Well, well, well…look at what we have here boys…a couple of nice young girls that we can have some fun with."** Aura and Moka turned around and saw a group of large lumbering beasts, they were humanoid, but had bone spikes jutting out of their body. Their skin was a pale gray, and their eyes were pitch black.

Aura got into a ready stance, "Moka stay back…whatever it is you are, you are no match for these creatures." Moka looked at the lumbering beasts and then back at Aura…

"What are they?" Aura looked at Moka for a second.

"Ogres…stone ogres to be precise…they are well known for heir fetish with human girls." The head ogre gurgled at Aura and began to lumber towards her…

"**Hmm, so true…and my do you two look quite stunning…we will have a lot of fun with you tonight."** The ogre pulled up its axe and swung it down on Aura who jumped out of the way. She began to perform hand seals…until Moka jumped right in front of her…

"Moka what the hell are you…" she was silenced when Moka delivered a kick to the ogre's chin that sent it flying into the wall, "…doing?" she looked as the ogre fell to the ground.

The ogres looked at Moka, **"Looks like we got a fighter boys…this will be very fun…"** The ogres charged at Moka as she blocked another ones axe, she barely managed to dodge a second ones strike. She was about to jump out of the way when another Ogre smashed his club into her side. She slammed into a tree right next to Naruto.

Aura looked at the ogres surrounding her and performed shunshin to get out of there…but her chakra reserves only allowed her to get right next to Naruto and Moka who had finally gotten up…

The ogres began to skulk towards them, **"Let's fuck pinky up first…"** The ogres agreed as they began to walk towards the girls…

"**Over my dead body!" **The ogres looked to where the voice came from to see Naruto pulling himself off the ground as two tails of chakra began to form behind him…he threw his arm out and grabbed a nearby ogre and then threw him off the nearby cliff. Naruto grabbed another ogre and pulled him straight towards him while he threw another arm of chakra right at him. The resulting strike crushed the ogres face…Naruto dropped the ogre to the ground as he collapsed. The red chakra dissipating from his body…

He looked up to see that three ogres were still left standing, 'Damn…I am still weak from when Kyuubi took over…damn…this wasn't how I was supposed to die.' He tried to push himself up but only managed to fall into Moka's arms.

The ogres began to walk towards them again, **"Alright…first I will kill the runt…then I will bring the two of you back to my cave for some fun." **Naruto tried to move and accidentally grabbed onto the Rosario…he did not have enough energy to get up and fell to the ground…

'Damn it…why am I so weak?' as he fell he pulled the Rosario off of the chain around Moka's neck…

Moka saw this and her eyes widened, 'He…removed my Rosario?'

Suddenly a large flash of crimson light engulfed the area, the skies darkened as a massive demonic aura became present. The ogres watched as a swarm of bats descended from the skies and began to swirl around Moka.

Her body was engulfed by the bats as changes began to take place…only Aura was able to see it though…

Her hair went from the light pink color it was to stunning silver…her already impressive bust grew a bit…her hips became more accentuated…and her eyes went from emerald green…to scarlet red. the bats suddenly landed on her body…they then began to fly off, revealing her form to the ogres.

The ogre leader was still trembling from the demonic aura from before, **'What is she…she isn't human…she is…'** The ogre's thought was cut off when Moka suddenly appeared in front of him with her foot raised in the air…

"_Remember your place…vermin"_ she kicked him in the face with such force that while his body was sent through the air his head was torn from his shoulders.

The other two ogres were about to run when Moka grabbed the two by their hair and then threw them off the cliff. The ogre's screams continued until they finally died when they slammed into the ground…five hundred feet below.

Moka looked towards the frightened Aura, _"Don't worry…I will not hurt you…as it would make my other half very sad."_ she walked up to Naruto and kneeled right next to him, grabbing her Rosario from his hands, _"Such a strong boy…he will prove useful in the future...I wonder." _she clipped the Rosario onto her neck as Naruto slowly began to wake up…as she fell she expertly landed so that Naruto' face was right in between her breasts…

The Jinchuriki jumped down the cliff and slid down to where Naruto was now suffocating by Moka's impressive bust…the male Jinchuriki looked jealous while the females were mumbling to themselves about perverted men.

Aura saw the nine other Jinchuriki looking at Naruto and she sighed to herself, "Somehow…I know this is going to get hectic…and soon."

* * *

Yes...Moka is in the harem, get used to it...or flame me...I don't really care which...note i will make sure there is relationship development in chapters to come...

Also, i will be updating my other stories soon...so be patient...

PM REVIEW AND **_FLAME ME MUTHA#?!&) FLAME ME...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..._**damn I forgot my meds again...damn it...


	9. Day One of Thirty

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

**_AMAZING CHALLENGES BY THE FOLLOWING AUTHORS_**

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**dracohalo117: Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

Attention my readers, I have finally set up my section on my profile...it is called..."Ideas not likely to get to...bt will let others take" look at them and see if you are interested in taking one of these stories...PM me if you accept...

**P.S. Kuro-san, I read the story you suggested...and I would like to talk more about it before I accept it...I am not rejecting it...but I want to make sure what you were saying was clear...PM me and let me know ok...**

**the challenge was on New God of War if you do not remember...**

* * *

Konoha…the room of Hyuuga Hinata

Hiashi Hyuuga had arrived at the hospital room of his daughter…each second he looked at her he felt more and more ashamed…many people knew Hiashi as a cold bastard who cared nothing for his daughters…they were wrong.

The reason he was so cold to Hinata, was because she looked so much like her mother, but she had his eyes. The truth was…Hiashi loved his daughters more than anything…and the person he was ashamed of was not Hinata…it was himself.

Why was he ashamed of himself? He was ashamed because of why his daughter was in this condition…and what he could have done to prevent it…had he only paid attention to what the elders were doing…

Flashback

_Hiashi sat outside of the Emergency Room, he had been called here a few minutes after the preliminaries were finished. He had been told that his daughter was in critical condition. He was awaiting for the light over the door to shut off…he sighed as he awaited for the doctors, 'What happened this time?' suddenly the light turned off…he sighed as he got up and walked to the door, the head doctor walking out with a few tears on her face…which Hiashi did not notice, "So…what has my first born encountered this visit?" the nurse turned to him, "SMACK!" and slapped him right across the face…_

"_You bastard, how dare you put those seals on your daughter!" Hiashi's eyes widened…what seals?_

"_What are you talking about Nurse?" The doctor snarled at him as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt._

"_I am talking about the submission seal on her forehead, the static seal on top of her primary chakra gate's, the pain intensity seal on her spine, and the poorly crafted bloodline seal on the back of her head! Do any of those ring a bell?!" The doctor threw him to the ground and walked off, "Go look at her…and see your handiwork!" The doctor stood up and walked away in a rage…_

_Hiashi stood up and walked into the emergency room…he looked inside to see his daughter hooked up to several machines…and he saw a few of the seals applied to her body…he walked up and was shocked at the seals, 'Impossible…these seals…were Hyuuga made…but, the only ones in the clan who know seals are members of the elder council…and…oh Kami…they didn't' realization struck Hiashi on what he had been doing for years…he had been punishing his daughter for being weak…when it was not her fault in the first place…but why had he not heard of these seals until now, by the looks of the seals, they had to be at least ten years old._

_Hiashi snarled in anger…someone was covering up information…and they were having the doctors of the hospitals assist them._

_Hiashi turned and marched out of the room…fully intending finding out who did this to his daughter…_

End Flashback

He had spoken to the head doctor, who was quick to supply him with the documents on all those who had worked on Hinata's injuries…it was the same five people for the last ten years.

He had quickly called in an ANBU squad to investigate who had sealed up his daughter without his consent. So far he has not left his first born's side…

On the chair next to him was his other daughter Hanabi, who was looking at Hinata with worry etched on her features…she turned to her father, "Tou-san…is Nee-chan going to be alright?" Hiashi looked at his daughter and sighed…

"I don't know Hanabi-chan…I don't know…" the two went back to looking at the steady fall and rise of Hinata's chest…when the door behind them opened to reveal the ANBU Hiashi had charged with investigating the seals.

"Hiashi-sama…we have found the criminals…" Hiashi looked at the ANBU…

"Have someone come and protect my daughter…and I will deal with them myself…" Hiashi stood up, Hanabi followed close behind…while the ANBU looked at Hinata…a pitying look in his eyes.

'I am so sorry…Hinata-sama.' a closer look revealed his eyes were white…and one could just barely see a bit of bandages through his eyeholes.

Training Ground

Neji Hyuuga was attacking the training post's with fervor, while Tenten sat off to the side…looking at her teammate.

Neji had been training like a mad man, trying to perfect his technique…the one he used to try and kill Hinata, 'Damn it…Jyuuken: Kazeken is extremely difficult, I barely managed to cut any of that girls nerves…but I will make up for it by killing her beloved Naruto-kun.' he smiled evilly to himself…while Tenten grew a bit scared at the look in his eyes, and Gai was watching him with an emotionless expression…

'What is with him…ever since the announcement that he was to fight Naruto, he has been training like a mad man…and his eyes…I haven't seen eyes like those, except in the eyes of a murderer…Neji…how unyouthful have you become?' Gai sighed as he turned to Tenten, "Come on Tenten…lets go." Gai began to walk away…

"HEY…SENSEI" Gai turned to see Neji glaring at him, "I called you out here so you could train me, not leave me here to train by myself…how else am I going to kill that blond?" Gai did something out of his normal character and glared at Neji with hatred…

"I refuse to be part of any training that would give one the strength to kill a comrade…and for you to even suggest that I would support your endeavors is foolish…I will have no part in training from here on…until you change your attitude…I am no longer your sensei." Gai walked off towards the village…Tenten got up to leave…

"Tenten!" Tenten flinched as Neji snarled at her, "Get over here and help me out with my Kaiten!" Tenten looked at Neji…the hateful look in his eyes…the promise of pain…she steeled herself and answered…

"No…" she began to walk off…but Neji grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground…

"How dare you say no to me…an Elite, you should be honored to help out me!" Neji spat in her direction, "Bah, I don't need you; I will find another person who is far more useful…failure." Neji walked off as Tenten pushed herself back up. She watched as Neji went back to attacking the logs…

'What did I ever see in you?' she turned and walked away, limping towards her home…

Neji attacked the log with increased fervor; aiming to destroy it completely…he fell over as he felt his chakra cols tighten from overuse…

'Damn…this power…it is not enough to defeat that blond embarrassment…I can't just defeat him, I have to utterly humiliate him…but where can I attain power to accomplish that?' Neji got up, about to strike the log again…

"I believe I can help you with that problem." Neji snapped around as he heard the voice, and got into a fighting stance…

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Neji heard chuckling as a shadow appeared from the forest, Neji watched as the figures form was revealed…he was clearly humanoid…but the aura emitted by the being was foul…

"Call me...Melchiah…and if you want to utterly defeat that infernal Jinchuriki…than you will listen to my offer…ningen." the being raised its head to reveal black pupils with sickly yellow slits for eyes.

Neji smirked at the offer, "I'm listening…"

Meanwhile

Naruto was sitting by the fire, looking up at the darkening sky…he let out a few choked sobs as he remembered what he had to see…over and over again, "Haku-chan" Naruto whimpered out as he curled his legs inward, sobbing lightly into his knees.

The Jinchuriki, Aura, and Moka watched as the blond, carrier of the Kyuubi no Yoko…was reduced to a simpering man…Aura felt guilty, had she known what Naruto's life was like she would never have done what she did.

Moka was sad for Naruto, she knew what it was like to be alone, since she went to a human school she often felt like there was no one who cared about her.

The Jinchuriki felt saddened for their surrogate brother…Yugito turned to Aura, "Aura…how old do you think that memory was?" Aura pondered this…she had managed to see a few reflections of Naruto in the image, so she knows that Naruto could not have been too much younger than what he was now…

"I would say about half a year at most…I am not sure…but it could not have been that long ago…why?" Yugito looked at Fu…

"Fu…I have an idea…" Fu nodded her head as she stood up…

"Me and Yugito will be back in a little while" she looked at Naruto, "Keep an eye on our brother please." The Jinchuriki nodded their heads while Aura and Moka smiled.

Fu and Yugito walked away from the group as they headed to a nearby clearing…they waited until they were far enough away from the group before Yugito began to speak, "Fu…we need to bring Haku back to life." Fu looked at Yugito, as if she was crazy…

"Yugito, are you crazy, there is no way we can bring a girl who got a Raikiri rammed through her chest back to life." Yugito looked at Fu with a raised eyebrow as she indicated to her stomach…

"Fu…Nibi is capable of such a feat…this is why I want you to bring us there." Fu sighed, knowing this argument would lead nowhere…

"Alright…but…what if she doesn't want to come back to life?" Yugito got a steeled look in her eyes…

"Then we will have to get Naruto to move on." Fu nodded her head as she began the hand seals…

"Youki Bunshin" the two were engulfed in a bright light…and they were gone…along with a chunk of the earth where they stood…

Nami no Kuni

In a field in the borders of wave country, a great pressure was felt that sent many small animals scurrying…before the field was bathed in a golden light. When the light dissipated it revealed Fu and Yugito standing on a piece of earth that quickly cracked in half. The two jumped off of the pieces of earth as they landed in ready stances.

Fu stood up and looked around, "So…this is Nami no Kuni…I must say it is quite beautiful."

"Yeah, now…where are those grave sites?" the two began to walk towards the forest, hoping they could find some sort of marker. They found themselves on a street that led to a village. They followed the street to find a vibrant city…but what surprised them, was the number of children dressed up in Naruto's outfit…and a number of girls wearing shirts with pictures of Naruto on it.

Yugito and Fu sweat dropped as the thought, 'Naruto…has a fan club?' the children ran up to them as they began to speak…

"Hey, who are you…did you come to see the village our hero saved?" the two Jinchuriki quirked their eyebrows…

"Naruto saved this village?" the kid's eyes widened…

"Y-you met N-Naruto-sama?" the two Jinchuriki girls nodded, "COOL, what is he like, can you get his autograph for us…tell us!" these questions and more came from the group of children, attracting the attention of the groups of girls wearing T-shirts and such that had Naruto's face on it…

"Hey kids, what are you all doing?" a young girl about 16 years old asked the kids, one of them turned around with a smile on his face…

"These girls know Naruto-sama…"

"SAY WHAT?!" the girls yelled before they flocked up to Yugito and Fu, asking questions about him…three girls were having a conversation off to the side…

"Oh my god, I cannot believe it…I wonder how cute Naruto-kun has gotten in the last few months." the girls grinned lecherously.

"Oh man…I would love to ride him until we pass out from exhaustion…" she shivered as a perverted grin graced her features as a blush spread across her face…Fu and Yugito stepped away from the perverted women…

"Hey, you two…" Fu and Yugito turned around to see an old man carrying around a bottle of Sake, "Just what the hell are you doing here…and what is your connection to Naruto?" The man looked at them as Fu walked forward…

"We came here because Naruto…our surrogate brother…is in severe emotion al pain…and we think we might be able to fix it." the old man looked at them…before he spoke…

"Alright then…come with me." he began to walk off as the two girls followed him, "So…how might I ask is the little squirt, I haven't seen him since he saved my life a few months ago when Momochi Zabuza tried to kill me." Fu and Yugito looked at each other before Yugito spoke…

"Well…Naruto…has been in better shape." the man sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I should have known…one day I brought him in after he had passed out from training and he had been mumbling in his sleep about no more pain and such…it was kind of shocking to see…but besides that…what could you possibly do to heal Naruto's emotional pain?"

Yugito and Fu were silent…they both took deep breaths as Yugito looked at the man before them, "We believe we may be able to bring the woman he loved…back to life…"

"CRASH" the man dropped his Sake bottle as he snapped his head towards the two, "B-bring…someone…back…t-to life…ARE YOU INSANE?! There is no possible way to bring anyone back to life unless…" the man was cut off…

"Unless someone used the power of a demon…and the body was no more than ten months old…" the man looked at her, "I have the power of the Nibi no Bakeneko…and the body of Naruto's love is less then half a year old…we can bring her back." the man looked at her…thinking she was crazy…but he sighed…if it was to help Naruto…he would risk it…

"Sigh…alright…but who was the girl Naruto loved?" Fu walked towards the man and bent down to whisper into his ear…

"Momochi…Haku" the mans eyes widened…he then stood up and spoke…

"Very well…follow me." the man walked towards the nearby forest…Fu and Yugito ran after him…Fu chose to speak up…

"By the way…what is your name?" the man smiled as he answered…

"I am the super bridge builder…Tazuna…"

Back in Konoha

Neji fell over in pain as a set of canine like fangs removed themselves from his back. The shadow of the canine head went back to Melchiah who was snickering, "So…how do you like my gift?" Neji slowly stood up…clenching his fists…and then threw a strike at a post, hitting it hard enough to shatter it, and sending the splinters soaring at the trees, and impaling the trees with such force that they were halfway in…

Neji looked as his arm grew fur when he punched, and then it reverted back to his usual pale complexion…he smirked as a dark look came across his face, "He…hehe…hahahaha…HahahahaHA…HAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAAAA…oh perfect…it's magnificent…with this power I can crush that blond shit stain…and the Main house too…" Neji chuckled darkly as his pupils turned black briefly…and then reverted to his natural colorless white pupils.

Melchiah chuckled, "Now remember…this power will give you the strength to crush that blond brat…but make sure you kill him…before he kills you…" Melchiah disappeared in a swirl of black chakra…as he thought to himself…

'Soon…my lord Yamato…you will be free of that annoyance Kitsunji…and then the rest of the Bijuu will follow' he smiled as an aura of five demonic tails surrounded his aura…and a dog silhouette graced his back…

Mitarashi Compound

Mitarashi Ana…mother of Mitarashi Anko…was looking through several documents…all of them encoded in a language no member of the clan but her could read.

She looked at the documents and smiled a wicked smile, 'how intriguing…soon my lord…we shall ascend to power' her eyes turned slitted and green, 'together!' she got up and began to walk towards the door…when she keeled over, clutching her head in pain, 'Damn ningen…I should have just destroyed her soul before I possessed her body years ago…but it doesn't matter now…this body is only useful to me…until I can free my soul' an aura of cobra erupted behind her, 'and then I will have no need for the body of the failure's mother' 'Ana' got up and headed for the door…her serpent like fangs showing, and her eyes becoming slits…with the silhouette of her own face screaming in the background of her retina…

With the Namikaze family

Minato sat on top of the Kage tower…thinking on everything he had done…Kushina was at his side…trying to find where they went wrong…

Sora sat far away from them, thinking of the brother who she had met…and lost in one simple meeting…

Minato clutched his hair and growled to himself, "Where did I go wrong…what did I do to make my son hate me…where did I mess up enough to make my son be considered a monster?" Kushina rubbed his back…

"I don't know Minato-koi…I don't know…" meanwhile Sora was thinking to herself…

'Otouto…you had such a terrible life…but I promise you…when you come back…your life will be more spectacular then that of a daimyo's' she clutched her katana as she looked at the sunset…

'I swear it…Naruto Otouto-kun…'

Back in Wave

Fu and Yugito followed Tazuna through a brush of forests, and they could see that at one point drops of blood stained this path…

Tazuna pushed away some incoming branches and looked upon the clearing ahead of him…a small ledge, looking over the country of wave…the most beautiful sight in all of Nami no Kuni…

And near the tip of the ledge…were two beautiful ornate headstones, carved from the very trees of Nami no Kuni itself…

The one on the left read…

_Momochi Zabuza_

_Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist)_

_Shinobi…warrior…swordsman…father_

_May he rest in peace in the splendor of heaven, and may his legacy as one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Seven ninja Swordsmen of the mist) forever be remembered…_

The one of the right read…

_Momochi Haku_

_Okami no Koori (Mistress of ice)_

_Warrior…daughter…lover…_

_May she rest in peace, and may her heart find splendor in heaven…for ones heart will forever belong to her…_

Yugito walked up to the two grave sites…Nibi spoke in her mind…

'**Focus my chakra on top of the grave's…and let me do the rest…'** Yugito mentally nodded as she placed her hands on top of the graves…and began to charge her chakra through her arms…then through her hands…and finally into her palms and finger tips…

Fu and Tazuna stood back as Nibi's chakra swirled around her, and focused onto the two bodies in the ground…

Yugito closed her eyes as she inhaled…and snapped them open to reveal golden pupils, **"Nibi no Bakeneko…Rivaivaru!" **Her chakra seeped into the ground and wrapped around the bodies of the two fallen warriors…the ground split apart as the two were brought to the surface, as their flesh and bone and blood were reformed…

They all felt an ominous presence…but only Yugito/Nibi could see it…a demonic arm, wrapped in prayer beads waved its hand…two balls of energy flowing from it…and into the bodies of the two deceased…

The ominous feeling disappeared…and the eyes of the two warriors shot open…as they breathed the breath of life once more…

Next Day

Naruto was sitting on the side of the mountain, looking at the vast expanse of nature…he sighed to himself as he let a few more tears fall from his eyes, "Haku-chan…I…I wish you were here…" he looked over the landscape…and suddenly a cold chill ran up his spine…

"Your wish…" he heard a voice…that made his eyes widen…and his skin pale, "Is granted…" Naruto swallowed…and slowly turned his head around…and his eyes widened even further…for standing in front of him…was Momochi Haku…and Momochi Zabuza…

* * *

Haku-chan is back...and yes people, she will be the primary girl in the harem...so far the harem is NarutoXHakuXHinataXAuraXMokaXInnerMokaXOc...take a guess who the Oc is...

Any suggestions or complaints are welcome...**_FLAME ME YOU FLAMERS...OK THEN_** enjoy...and Wind Tunnel is up next...

**_AMAZING CHALLENGES BY THE FOLLOWING AUTHORS_**

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**dracohalo117: Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

Attention my readers, I have finally set up my section on my profile...it is called..."Ideas not likely to get to...bt will let others take" look at them and see if you are interested in taking one of these stories...PM me if you accept...

**P.S. Kuro-san, I read the story you suggested...and I would like to talk more about it before I accept it...I am not rejecting it...but I want to make sure what you were saying was clear...PM me and let me know ok...**

**the challenge was on New God of War if you do not remember...**


	10. Reunite, Repair, and Release

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto and I never will

I hope that you all are satisfied with my latest update, I intend for there to be more soon, I have school so it has been a bit difficult to update.

I will be placing the name of several authors with challenges in each chapter from now on...and I expect to see that at least ONE of these challenges are taken up by SOMEBODy...or so help me **_I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT?!?!_**

acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto or Mokuton Naruto...

red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: Code Geass crossover

nirvana12: Iron sand or Hatake Naruto

Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge

Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge

AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge

blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover

Agurra of the Darkness: assorted story ideas...

**Also, please be so kind as o check out the stories of the following authors...**

Super Saiyan 10 Goku

thymistacles

Essence of Soup

Scenfox

evilfrog1

Vendetta419

I will update as soon as can...DEAL WITH IT...

* * *

Naruto was quivering as he looked at Haku and Zabuza…unconsciously he began to back away, 'Impossible.'

Haku stepped forward, "Naruto-koi…" Haku had to jump back when Naruto suddenly pulled out a kunai and slashed at her…

Zabuza caught his adopted daughter…snapping his head at Naruto he gave the blond a hard gaze that spoke death, "hat the hell Naruto…what the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Naruto threw a raptor shuriken at Zabuza…his eyes had narrowed into slits…

"Back off…how dare you impersonate the ones I cared for most?!" Naruto began to unconsciously leak his chakra…which was quickly darkening in color…showing his rage, "I saw it…" tears began to fall from his eyes, "I saw that damned Cyclops run his damn Raikiri through her chest…I saw them both die…this is all a LIE!" Naruto's chakra began to thrash around as it cut up the and around him…he charged at the two and swung at Zabuza…cutting the bandages on his face…

Zabuza grabbed Naruto to keep the kunai from going deeper, 'Damn…this is insane, how much power does he have in his body?' He did not have time to think as Naruto kicked him square in the ribs while he was not looking…

As Zabuza fell over, Naruto turned his attention to Haku…snarling with anger and rage. He swung at her…but before he could complete his swing, Fu and Yugito grabbed his arms and tried to hold him back…

"God damn it you baka, they are real!" Fu yelled at her surrogate brother…

"Knock it off you moron!" Yugito was starting to lose her grip…

"SHUT-UP!" Naruto broke free of Yugito's grip and delivered a punch t her face, then quickly turned towards Fu and struck her in her sternum, sending her falling over…

Naruto roared to the heavens as he turned his attention towards Haku…who was quivering with fear…

Elsewhere

Kirabi was about to start rapping out another tune…Yagura raised his staff to bludgeon the Kumo Jinchuriki to unconsciousness…Roshi and Han were busy applying earplugs, Amaru actually was sitting still…looking forward to it…Gaara and Utakata were trying…and failing to keep their composure…Moka and Aura were conversing…

Everyone suddenly perked when they felt a demonic aura…and not just anyone's…it was Kyuubi's.

They turned to the direction they felt the Youki in and saw a pillar of twisting chakra…

Kirabi turned towards everyone, "Let's go!" everyone got up and ran towards the pillar where they knew Naruto would be…

Moka and Aura tagged along…not wanting to let their new friend get hurt…

Back with Naruto

Naruto began to skulk towards Haku…his teeth bared as saliva was dripping from his jaws…his nails lengthened into claws…he raised them to strike her down…

Haku was trembling…she knew of Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki…when she found out he cried so much because he thought she would hate him…but it was his status as a Jinchuriki that finalized that she did care for him…she loved him…

She closed her eyes…but then remembered something…Naruto knew of her kekkei genkai…and how she was the only one with it…and how nobody could recognize it. She looked at Naruto, 'Please let this work.' she performed hand seals and began to gather chakra…

Naruto swung his claws down…intent on ending the _imposter's_ existence…

"Makyo Hyosho!" Naruto stopped in his tracks…

'Impossible…how can she…' Naruto's thoughts were silenced as mirrors of ice began to appear around him, 'No…but…Haku-chan was…' he looked at where the _imposter _was and saw her stand up and begin to gently walk towards him…he was so shocked he did not even move…

"Naruto-koi…please" she reached for him…but curled back when the chakra around him burned her…she held in her tears as she reached again…this time she pushed through the chakra and grabbed Naruto's arm.

Naruto's demonic aura began to dissipate…his eyes began to return to normal…his nails shortened…his whisker marks went back to normal as well…

He shakily reached his hand towards her face, "H-Haku-chan?" Haku clutched Naruto's arm tighter…she reached into her shirt and gently pushed part of it aside…and showed the Chidori scar on her chest…Naruto reached forwards…his eyes never leaving the skin where the scar was…not believing what he was seeing with his very own eyes…

The other Jinchuriki jumped into the clearing…all of them ready to release their demonic power in an instant… but they stopped when they saw the sight before them…

Moka and Aura leaped into the clearing…and blushed a little bit at what they were seeing…

A young woman, truly a beauty was partially disrobing in front of Naruto. Naruto was tracing something on her person…his eyes widened…they then noticed the ice mirrors surrounding them…Aura gasped as she remembered the memory showing how Haku would use that technique…

She looked closer at the woman with Naruto…and her eyes widened, 'She…is alive?'

Naruto had not yet noticed the other Jinchuriki…he was too focused on the woman before him…

He looked into her eyes…eyes that showed nothing but love and compassion…emotions…only Haku had ever shown him, "H-Haku-chan?" Haku nodded as she wrapped her arms around the blond…

"Yes…it is me…Naruto-koi…and I will never leave you again." Naruto could not take it anymore…he broke down into a myriad of sobs as he clutched Haku like she was his last remaining lifeline…sobbing into the shoulder of the only woman…he has ever truly loved…

Back in Konoha

Hiashi delivered a strike to the chest of his father, sending him backwards as he coughed up blood…his mother stood up in anger, "Hiashi, what is the meaning of this?" Hiashi kicked his mother in the stomach and then quickly rounded on his aunt and uncle…

"Isn't it obvious…I am pulling the cancer out of this clan…once and for all!"

His uncle stood up, "Cancer…what cancer, the only cancer in this clan is that failure daughter of yours!" Hiashi shoved his fingers into his uncle's eyes, delivering a small dosage of chakra, enough to destroy the retinas.

"You elders are the cancer…I went to see my daughter in the hospital, and I find that not only was she injured by techniques that should only be in the main house family, but also that she has several seals on her…which I never approved of!"

His father stood up and spat out the blood forming in his mouth, "So what?! She is just a useless weakling, unworthy of the Hyuuga name…it however is fortunate that she loves the son of the Yondaime…we can claim even more power if we marry her to him!" Hiashi kicked his father in the face…

His mother shouted, "Hiashi…as your mother…I am ordering you to cease this at once!" Hiashi snarled at his mother as he began to perform hand seals…

"You haven't been my mother…since you allowed my brother to walk to his death!" he finished the hand seals, "Futon: Daitoppa!" Hiashi spread his arms out as a wall of chakra smashed into the elders, sending them through the paper walls behind them.

His father looked at Hiashi with disgust, "How dare you…how dare you stain our clan by learning such a technique?" Hiashi grabbed his father by the throat and forced the now crippled man to look at him as he activated his Byakugan…hate flowing from his eyes like a river…

"Because unlike you…I don't have such high arrogance that I believe I am unbeatable…and this is a perfect example" Hiashi clenched his hands around his fathers neck, Good-bye…father" and shot chakra right into the old mans neck…severing his spinal cord…ending his life…

Hiashi turned his attention to the other elders, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" the nearby pond exploded as a dragon of water began to swirl around Hiashi…

His mother was trembling, 'Using a jutsu…without hand seals? Impossible…'

Hiashi looked at the dragon…then back at the elders, "Kill them…" the dragon roared as it charged at the elders with raw unbridled fury…it tore into the ground and ripped apart the landscape…before it plowed itself into the elders…

Hiashi sighed as he turned back towards the house…but before he left he knocked down a candle that quickly set the paper house ablaze…

Hiashi walked out of the house as the branch family gathered to watch the elder house burn…seeing Hiashi walk out with a look on his face that nobody had seen in years…

Contentment…

That night…with Naruto

Naruto sat in front of the fire, stroking the hair of the girl he loved. He hummed a sweet tune to her as he cradled her in his arms, having no intention of letting go.

The other Jinchuriki looked at the sight before them…Kirabi turned towards Yugito, "So…how did you do it?" Yugito smiled as she looked at her surrogate brother…

"Nibi-chan has a special power…she is capable of reviving those who have died six months or less ago…Haku and Zabuza were probably dead for about…four…five months tops. She revives them by sacrificing one of her nine lives for each individual that dies." Kirabi looked at her in shock…

Fu practically shouted, "WHAT?! She sacrificed part of her life-force…how much time does she have left?" Yugito grinned at Fu…

"That's the beauty of it…Nibi is capable of a process called phoenixification…she got the power when she devoured a phoenix before he could reform himself. Or…so she tells me."

Nibi huffed inside her mind, **'That blasted phoenix was a bastard…I would have done worse…especially when he tried to grope me'** Yugito sweat dropped at her Bijuu…

'Nibi…you are a something else I tell ya…' Nibi smiled a cat-like grin as she purred…

'**I know…but if I wasn't…then we wouldn't be so close.'** Yugito shook her head in exasperation…but smiled at her comrades antics…

Yagura quirked an eyebrow, "Uhm…what the hell is phoenixification?" Yugito turned towards the Sanbi Jinchuriki…

"Well…phoenixification is a process in which when someone dies, they are capable of rebirthing themselves from their charred remains…phoenix's can do it over and over again. And if someone were to devour the phoenix's remains before such a thing occurred…then the one who devoured the remains would be capable of reforming themselves when they are killed…Nibi however…has taken this a second step." the Jinchuriki leaned in closer, "Bakeneko naturally live nine times longer than any other Youki type…the only type of Youki that lives nearly as long are Kyodaigame Youki…but even they d not live as long."

Amaru looked at Yugito, "Wow…it is just like Reibi's ability to regenerate itself…albeit…not quite as advanced." Yugito looked at Amaru…

"I don't know…but…I know that Nibi transferred two of her nine lives to Haku and Zabuza…she now has" Yugito began to count in her head, "I believe that she now has…five lives left…or was it six?" she began to ponder, "Oh well…the fact is that Nibi can only use that technique a set number of times before she can't use it ever again."

Utakata looked at Yugito, "If she just lost two lives from bringing Haku and Zabuza back to life…how did she lose the other one?" Yugito cringed as she looked towards her seal…

"She…lost her first life…when she was first sealed inside my grandmother…by the Shiki fuin seal…"

The Next day…Konoha

The Konoha shinobi were all gathered out in front of the Kage tower…they had been called here via a message by the Yondaime. Most of the Shinobi, except for those who practically worshipped the ground the Yondaime walked on…arrived with extreme protest.

The Sandaime had completely and utterly refused to go, instead he sat in his office, violently attacking the paperwork, all the while cursing Minato for being such a moron…

Minato, Kushina, and Sora walked up to the balcony, and looked over the group of shinobi…he saw the angered expressions on their faces, 'Once I tell them why I left they will understand.' Minato raised his voice, "Citizens and shinobi of Konoha…I wish to announce as to why I left my son…Uzumaki Naruto here…years ago." the crowed roared in anger…

Minato looked at them, "You all may think I left him out of favoritism for my daughter, but I left because my son needed to learn this power on his own, me being there would only serve to impede both of them." the crowd slowly began to quiet…albeit it was extremely slow…

"When I left, I left SPECIFIC instructions that my son, the one who held Kyuubi in his body, was to be seen as a hero, but not one of you even followed that!" the civilians who abused Naruto looked down, "I am not saying that you should have worshipped him, not that you should have kissed the ground he walked on…but he should have been seen as a human being…the one who keeps you all safe from the Kyuubi's wrath. He is a living scroll with the power to command the Kyuubi at his will…what made you all think he was the Kyuubi incarnate?!" the civilians looked down while the shinobi began to think…falling for their leaders words…

One civilian that was either really brave…or really stupid spoke up, "How could someone contain a demon in their body and not become it?! There is no way that it could be possible!" some of the civilians began to whisper while the shinobi grew angry at the civilian…

"The reason that is not possible…is because the seal was reinforced by THE SHINIGMI HIMSELF!" gasps were heard throughout the crowd, "Do you honestly think I would seal a demon inside my son, and not assure my child's safety from it…the Shiki Fuin seals the demons soul and power inside a given host, and with the Shinigami's power makes it impossible for someone to break free of it!"

The crowd looked down in shame…knowing that most of them had tormented Naruto…

One civilian spoke up, "Yondaime-sama…please…give us a chance to redeem ourselves…let us make it up to your honored son!" screams were heard in approval…especially from the civilian populace…

Minato sighed, "Unfortunately…I cannot at the moment, my son ahs left the village for the Chunin exams…so you will not be able to ask him of his forgiveness…" the civilians looked downtrodden at this, "But I assure you, that when he returns, I am positive he will accept your apologies!" the civilians roared in approval…

Ebisu spoke up, "Yondaime-sama…why don't we locate him and bring him back…surely we cannot risk him getting hurt out there!" several roars of approval were heard…making the Yondaime smile…

"Of course…if anyone wishes to locate him and bring him back here…you may go…report back here in a few hours!" the crowd roared in cheers, Minato smiled…he had won them back to his side…in his eyes…he knew that his son would be able to forgive him…just like all of his shinobi have…

Well…not all…Uzuki Yugao, Gekko Hayate, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Gai Maito…were not so forgiving…and Teuchi and Ayame…were still glaring at the Yondaime with hatred…

Back to the Mountain

Naruto was lying on his back, all his clothes except for his boxers off…

Nearby Haku was trying to hold in her tears and nosebleed when she saw his scars and his ripped abs. Moka and Aura were also blushing…as well as crying for the same reasons.

Utakata was looking over the seal on his stomach and taking notes. His Bijuu had been curious as to why it was so difficult for Naruto to draw on Kyuubi's chakra. Most seals were not meant to completely cut off a person's chakra, and even seals that did were nowhere near strong enough to contain a Bijuu's power…so how was it that Naruto's seal managed to do such a thing?

Utakata traced the seal…each minute growing more and more agitated, 'This is probably the most complex seal network I have ever seen…but…there is no way Naruto could be capable of safely drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra with this…' he traced over a set of lines, 'And I can tell…that this is not the original seal, in fact it looks like several other seals were slapped together within the original seal…but what was the original seal?'

Utakata heard his Bijuu speak, **'Utakata…I want you to perform the following hand signs…'** the six tailed slug sent the hand seals to Utakata via mind link, causing Utakata to smirk…

'Thank you Namekuji'

'**You're welcome…ningen'**

Utakata performed the hand signs…he finally ceased as his fingers began to glow, "Ninpo: Fuin Kaiseki (Ninja art: seal analysis)" Utakata began to trace all the markings that made up the seal, the information on it transferring to his mind…and what he saw…shocked and disturbed him…

'This is…an…abomination!' Utakata was disgusted with the seals used to alter the master seal…there was a filter seal that turned any and all Youki in the body into natural chakra…but because of the shoddy work done on it…it actually created a poison…

There were also three Suicide arrays…if the master seal, the one keeping Kyuubi in were ever to be destroyed…it would automatically kill the host…and by the shoddy job on it…it would be an incredibly painful death too…

Along with that was a specialized chakra locking seal…this one kept Naruto from ever possibly using the Kyuubi's chakra in the proper way…by the looks of it, the seal was partially altered to allow some leakage of Kyuubi's Youki…

Finally…and this one was what disgusted Utakata the most…it was a specialized leaching seal…any Youki caught in the seal would immediately be transferred to Naruto's reproductive organs…the resulting offspring would face one of several possible outcomes…

The Youki would prove too poisonous and would kill the infants before they were even born…the resulting offspring would become Pseudo Jinchuriki, making them incredibly short-tempered and eventually leading them to become Youki themselves…or the Youki would cause a new bloodline…but the former has a seven out of ten chance likelihood of happening.

Utakata finally began to receive the information on the master seal…and his eyes widened in cold fury…the seal that was used to seal Kyuubi…and was basically bastardized by the original sealer…was the Shiki Fuin…but unlike the original Shiki Fuin, this one was altered so that the sealer would not lose their life, but the problem was…the one who altered the seal made no attempt to find out what happens when he did this…

The Shiki Fuin was an offering to the mortal world by the Shinigami…but the price of using the scroll is ones soul, no exceptions. But with the altered seal, the seals caster got around that. But because Naruto is the one with the altered seal on his body…when he dies…he will go directly into the Shinigami's stomach, forced to endure eternity in torment and suffering…

Utakata stood up and began breathing extremely quickly…trying to compress his anger…Yagura walked up to his friend, "Utakata…what happened?" Utakata sighed as he began to describe the seal used to hold in Kyuubi…

Everyone was both shocked and disgusted at this…especially since they now knew that the person who sealed Kyuubi…was Naruto's own father…

Haku ran over to Naruto who was grinding his teeth in anger at the knowledge…knowledge that his own father has condemned his afterlife to be an eternal nightmare…Haku sobbed into his shoulder, "Oh Naruto-koi…I am so sorry…because of your father you…" Haku was not able to finish…

"He is no father of mine!" Haku looked at Naruto as he continued, "Father's don't abandon their children in favor of another…fathers don't curse their children with suffering for some stupid plan…and fathers don't use an experimental seal on their children!" Naruto stood up and pulled out a kunai, "From this day forward…I am Uzumaki Naruto…NO MORE!" Naruto stabbed the kunai into his palm…letting the blood flow, "I am no son of the Yondaime…I am no family of his…I swear…that I will never…not EVER…carry the name of Namikaze…or Uzumaki…ever again!" Naruto tore the kunai out of his palm…letting his blood drip from his hand, "This…I swear!"

The Jinchuriki looked at Naruto in pride…Yagura especially looked at him with pride…Yagura was a very honor-bound man, and he saw what the Yondaime did as an act of dishonor beyond all others…and he hated the fact that Naruto's own father…no…sperm donor…made him a sacrifice…just because he was too cowardly to accept the Shinigami's deal…

Amaru walked up to Naruto and chuckled, "Naruto…don't worry, we are going to fix that seal…right guys?" she turned towards the Jinchuriki who nodded their heads…Utakata pulled out a scroll and began to draw up seals…it was a difficult seal, a combination of a storage seal and a unification seal…it also contains a defect repair seal to remove the traces of toxins in Naruto's body…Utakata turned towards Naruto after 30 minutes of drawing up a seal, "Now look Naruto…this seal is going to be extremely painful to apply, frankly it is going to feel like a thousand knives are being stabbed into your stomach…so unless you have a pain tolerance to resist the damage caused by an S-rank fire jutsu…you are going to die…" Naruto looked at Utakata and laid down…

"So…I am over qualified…lets fix this seal already!" Utakata was about to tell him that they need time to properly do this…but Haku stopped him…

"Naruto-koi has been through physical torture that would rive the most malicious of the seven swordsmen into insanity" Zabuza looked at his adopted daughter…wondering exactly what she meant, "If he says he is overqualified…then you had better believe he is not joking around…"

Utakata sighed, "Alright…but I need a few people to hold him down, the Youki will slip out a bit, enough that it may cause some severe damage…so I need a few of you to hold him down…preferably people who either he will not attack, or he will not be able to harm."

Haku stepped forward, "He is my love…I will hold him down…"

Zabuza stepped up, "I have no intention of letting my daughter be harmed…"

Moka walked up, "I am more durable than any other creatures…and I don't want to see him get hurt…'

'_And the fact that we want to possibly taste more of his blood has nothing to do with it?'_ Moka inwardly shushed her inner and stepped forward…

Aura stepped up, "Why not…it means I can rub it in his face later that he couldn't hurt me."

The four of them each grabbed a limb while Utakata stood over him and began to trace the area the seal would be placed with a mixture of his own and Naruto's blood…it began to sear into the seal, causing light wisps of smoke to come off…Naruto cringed lightly at the sudden burns, but quickly began to ignore it…

Utakata finally applied the last seal, "Alright…now…FUIN!" Utakata slammed his palm into the seal that contained Kyuubi…and forced the other seal to begin meddling with it…until it completely took its place…

Naruto screamed as the pain began to tear through his abdomen…the red chakra of the Kyuubi began to lash about like a barrage of whips and explosions.

Zabuza grabbed his arm while Haku grabbed his other arm. Aura and Moka did the same with his legs…Naruto was thrashing about as the ground beneath him burned from the raw chakra output…

Haku cringed as her own arm was partially burnt…but was surprised when she saw her arm begin to regenerate as ash fell from her body, 'What…the hell…?' she was drawn from her thoughts as Naruto began to convulse in pain…

Moka was regenerating from her wounds, but she was starting to become light headed, 'I…I need…food…I…' she began to collapse but held on as tightly as she could…

Aura was not even burning…she attributed it towards her eternal mangekyou granting her immortality…but…she was confused as to the water shield surrounding her limbs, 'I really need to figure this out later…'

Zabuza was having the same thoughts that Haku did…but paid it no mind…

Finally the seal had fully covered the area where the old seal used to be…and pulled the Youki in with such force that it send a backlash wave of chakra…the Jinchuriki managed to stay standing, while the four…partially regular beings were thrown off…

Zabuza managed to stand up…but fell to one knee when he began to feel the pain from holding on to the burning blond, 'Damn…not even Kisame caused me this much pain in our sparring matches…'

However…Naruto, Haku, and Moka were out cold…Naruto was out cold from the seal's alteration…Haku was out from the chakra damage and sudden regeneration…and Moka was out from being hungry…

Han walked over to them and picked Naruto up, "The three of them need their rest…for now; lets make sure they are ok…" Yugito and Fu picked up Moka and Haku…

The three headed over to the campsite and placed the three on a medical station Amaru had built by finding a large flat stone and covered the three in a blanket…nobody knowing what would happen the following morning…

Next Morning

Moka's eyes fluttered open…groaning in hunger. She tried to move but found her movements limited…she was so tired that it hurt to even move…

'_Baka…if you don't feed your strength will be useless…you won't have the energy to use it…'_ Moka cringed as she attempted to move…but her nose suddenly twitched when she smelt the faint traces of blood…she looked to where she smelt it to find Naruto laying next to her, '_Hmmm…a source of food…now is the perfect time to feed…'_ Moka did not know if it was consciously or not…but she began to move closer to Naruto's neck…

Unbeknownst to her…Haku had awoken, and was now watching her, 'Her body seems weaker, and it looks like she wants something from Naruto-koi…' she readied a kunai from her pouch, 'I will wait…and assess her threat level…'

Moka was right next to Naruto's neck, and began to breathe on the bare skin…she felt her heart pulsing as she inched closer to Naruto's neck…she was about to bite into his neck and begin drinking…

But she stopped as soon as she saw one of the scars…her heart began to ache as she pushed herself away, 'No…if what he said is true…than he has lost enough blood against his will.'

Moka tried to get up…but felt a shooting pain go through her body…she held in her shriek of pain as she clutched her body as tears began to form at the brim of her eyes…

Haku saw this and wondered, 'What is wrong with her?' she got up and gently reached to Moka…

Moka felt as if her body was on fire…she was in so much pain from a lack of sustenance and trying to resist her own instincts that it felt as if she had received a punch from her father…she then felt a gentle touch on her shoulder…turning her head as much as she could, she saw Haku looking at her with concern…

"Moka…what's wrong?"

Moka tried to smile at Haku, "I-it's nothing…really…Urgh" she clutched her stomach as she bit her lip…trying not to screech in pain…

"Moka, you aren't alright…damn it what's wrong?" Haku jumped over the still sleeping Naruto and began to look over Haku, trying to find what was wrong with her…

Moka was groaning as she tried to answer, "I……I need blood…" Haku's eyes widened, "My k-kind f-feeds on bl-blood to surv-vive." Haku nodded her head, "I w-was g-going to drink N-Naruto's blood b-but…he…has lost e-enough blood ag-against his will…" Moka began to twitch as her body began to try to enact her instincts on their own…

Haku looked between her and Naruto, 'Shit…this is bad…if what she says is true, then she doesn't have enough movement in her body to move close enough to Naruto to get blood anyway…but maybe…' she looked down at her own arm…clenching her fist, she made a snap decision, 'A little bit of blood is nothing.' grabbing a kunai she cut open her palm…wincing in pain…she held the palm above Moka's mouth, "Here…drink…" Moka looked at the blood…and without any hesitation she grabbed the hand and began to drink up the falling blood…

Haku winced, but felt an odd sensation in her palm as the blood was being sucked out…it felt…good somehow…

Moka finally stopped drinking and sat up, "Mmmm…delicious...almost as good as Naruto's was when I first got here." Haku looked at Moka with a quizzical look on her face…Moka sweat dropped as Haku was beginning to make her uncomfortable, "I will tell you later…"

Back in Konoha

Kakashi Hatake was standing in front f his sensei…beaming with happiness, 'how could I be so stupid, of course sensei would not abandon his son so nonchalantly, and besides…it was our fault his life was like it was…I intend to make up for it.' Kakashi had completely bought the Yondaime's speech, as did Rin…

Minato stood in front of the gathered shinobi, "Alright…I want you all to search any area my son could possibly be…if you find him before the Chunin exams, bring him back here…I am sure he will come on the day of the Chunin exams, but I don't want to take the risk of him dying out there…my daughter will accompany you." Sora walked out and joined Kakashi's group made up of Yamato and Rin…

"Hai Yondaime-sama" the gathered shinobi scattered to look for Naruto…

Minato and Kushina smiled to themselves…once Naruto was told as to why they left in full…he would surely forgive them…

Or so they thought…

Back on the Mountain that afternoon

Naruto had woken up, and was now marveling at his new seal…he had always wondered why the seal applied to himself to hold Kyuubi looked wrong to him…and now…it looked stable.

He turned towards the gathered Jinchuriki, "Alright…so what are we doing now?" Fu stepped forward…

"According to Shichibi-chan, this place can house our demonic chakra while we properly release our Bijuu…this way, we can properly train for the next month. We will spend a few days training here, then we will go our separate ways and head back towards Konoha…in that time, it is assured that we will be much stronger…"

Naruto nodded his head, "Alright…so how do we do this?" Kirabi stepped forward…

"Everyone, gather around in an organized circle evenly spaced apart…and repeat after me…" the Jinchuriki did as was told while Moka, Aura, Haku, and Zabuza stepped backwards…

Once everyone was in place…Kirabi slammed his palms together, "Everyone…charge chakra into your palms and follow these hand seals!" the Jinchuriki did as told and charged chakra into their palms…finally performing hand seals…

Naruto was having slight difficulty, as he had never been properly taught hand seals…but he managed to keep up…

Finally they all finished on a snake seal…Kirabi yelled out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kuchiyose no Bijuu!" the Jinchuriki slammed their palms into the ground as a series of symbols and kanji appeared before them…setting part of the grass on fire…

They all fell to their knees as their seals began to convulse…finally the seals began to shift as various chakra colors appeared before each of them…the chakra began to swirl about and begin to take a solid shape…

The shapes began to solidify as their forms of chakra became that of flesh and cloth…

Finally a flash of light later, blinding everyone in the vicinity…and the jutsu was complete…once the light disappeared…it revealed ten humanoid figures…standing in front of each Jinchuriki…

They were the ten Bijuu…in human form…

* * *

Yes, I left a cliffy, Yes the Namikaze family still ahs the IQ level of an Amoeba...yes I have no life...and NO I WILL NOT DO ANY YAOI PAIRINGS!!!!!!!!!

now, if any of you have any suggestions please let me know...give me valid flames that don't sound idiotic, and stop being cruel human beings...besides that, flame, read, review and enjoy...r not...the choice is yours...


	11. New Beginnings

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto and I likely never will...in fact I am positive I never will...

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPUKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

* * *

The Jinchuriki, Vampire, Uchiha, and Hyoton user stared in awe at the sight of the Bijuu's human forms…

The Reibi no Menhiru had a black full cloak that covered everything from the top of the head to the bottom of the feet, full black gloves, and a Noh mask with the Kanji for Zero on it.

The Ichibi no Shukaku…surprisingly was a woman. She had sandy blond hair with vein-like markings on her face and arms. Her eyes had black where the white usually would be and her pupil was golden with four stars inside it. She had a beautiful C-cup bust, and her skin was rather pale. She was wearing a sand colored Kimono and had a large halberd in hand.

The Nibi no Bakeneko was also female, she had long black hair with blue highlights. As the sun shone on it, the hair appeared to glow with an ethereal fire. Her figure was equal, if not greater than that of Mitarashi Anko. Her eyes were golden and slitted like a cat, but not as much. She had a slightly larger bust than Shukaku…she was wearing a seductive dress with a tri-blade claw glove in hand.

The Sanbi no Kyodaigame was male. He had extremely short sleeves and had green Hakama pants on. His hair was slightly green and spiky and his body looked liked it had been scarred and burned many times over. He was missing his right eye, and his left eye did not make any motion to blink. He had a large staff with a camellia at the end hoisted over his shoulders.

The Yonbi no Saru was also male. He had dark red dreadlocks and had a rough exterior. His arms were bulky and scarred. He had a two pronged headband that swung to the back. His eyes were round, but had a light fire in them. He wore a full set of what appeared to be slimmed down samurai armor, and a pair of red Hakama pants. He had a metallic gauntlet on his hand with claws on it.

The Gobi no Irukauma was a woman. She had extremely pale skin, and long white hair. She had red markings under her blue eyes and a strong figure. She had slender arms that had a defined muscle structure to them. She wore a white Kimono with wave and wind designs to them. Her bust was probably a mid B-cup. She had a large fan on a pole that she held like a staff.

The Rokubi no Namekuji was a bloated male. His eyes were black and beady and his white hair was slicked back. His skin was so pale one could practically see through his body. His arms seemed rather weak, as did his legs…but he had an aura that said otherwise. He was wearing a white full silk Kimono and had a bubble pipe in his hands.

The Nanabi no Kabutomushi was also a woman. She had spiky hair and a large grin on her face. She seemed to be in her late teens early twenties…at least by ningen looks, and she had a tan complexion. She was wearing an outfit similar to Fu's but there was more spiked armor around the wrists and legs. She had no weapons they had seen before…but the wrists gauntlets had pretty long curved spikes that may have accounted for weapons.

The Hachibi no Kyogyu was a giant of a man. He had dark skin and his hair curved back somewhat akin to horns. His arms and legs were bulky to the point one could question if he could even move. He was wearing a form of old war gear that nobody had ever seen before…and it looked like he was carrying a battering ram in his left hand…in the shape of a bull's skull.

And the Kyuubi no Yoko was a slim but still strong looking man. He had slightly long crimson hair, red eyes with slight slits. His nails were elongated to a point, and he had a light bit of facial hair. He wore a males battles Hakama with black markings all over it…the seemed to signify some semblance of importance if he was the only one wearing such marks. He had no weapon in his hands…but around his neck was a necklace with a single black claw.

Naruto looked at them, "Whoa…so this is what your human forms are?" Sanbi snorted as he looked at their…Jinchuriki…

"Oh don't be so shocked, all demons who have gained a substantial amount of power can gain a human form." Yagura chose this time to speak up…

"Sorry…Sanbi-sama, but we were unaware of this."

Reibi spoke up in a feminine voice, "We would prefer it if you called us by our names…my name is Aburamushi…"

Ichibi spoke up, "My name is Shukaku…"

Nibi sauntered over to her Jinchuriki and wrapped her in a warm hug, "My name is Kokunai."

The Sanbi snorted and spoke up while pointing to himself, "Call me Yasei."

Yonbi did a curt bow, "My alias is Yamazaru…"

Gobi walked forward and gently spoke, "You may call me Suijouki."

Rokubi waddled over and spoke in a kind voice, "My comrades call me Hedoro."

Nanabi skipped over and with a big grin shouted, "Call me Sennyo baby!"

The other Bijuu winced at her tone, "Even in her human form her voice is annoying."

Sennyo looked at Yasei and growled, "You want to repeat that?!" Yasei simply snorted and looked away.

Hachibi sighed as he pointed to himself, "The name is Kanadzuchi…and don't you forget it!"

Kyuubi sighed as he walked forward, "My name is Kitsunji…but for now…you can call each of us sensei." everyone looked at Kitsunji as his grin widened…and he suddenly looked a lot like a certain snake mistress, "LET THE TORTURE BEGIN!!!"

All ten Jinchuriki gulped as similar grins graced the faces of most of the other Bijuu…except Reibi…unless the crazed aura around her meant she was grinning…then yeah…make that all the Bijuu…

With the 'Naruto retrieval squad'

Sora was jumping through the trees, her katana on her back, and two tri-pronged kunai ready to be launched.

Kakashi followed behind her, his Sharingan at the ready to be used…

Yamato followed up behind, reciting every last bit of his demon suppression technique…

And Rin came up from behind…her medical equipment waiting to be used.

Sora stopped on a branch and looked around, Kakashi, Rin, and Yamato did the same, "Any sign guys?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No…we have checked everywhere, and I have sent out my Ninken to try and locate him. But it seems as if Naruto just vanished off the face of the earth." Sora turned to Kakashi with a fierce glare…

"NO, I am not losing my brother…do you hear me?! I will kick your ass if you so much as suggest that again!!!" Kakashi lightly stepped back…from what Minato had told him, Sora was on low Jonin level on her own…but when she was pissed…it was doubtful that they could stand against her.

"Hey calm down you two" they turned to Yamato, "Kakashi-senpai just says he is not in this region…we will find him soon. Don't worry…"

Sora sighed as she stood up, "Fine…let's go!" she shot into the trees as the other three followed them, 'Otouto…we will soon be a family again.'

That Night…back at the Mountain

Naruto collapsed in front of Haku, who was already readying some medical herbs. They had trained ever since this morning…when Kyuubi said torture, by hell he was not kidding.

They had all been trained by their respective Bijuu's…while each Bijuu was more powerful than another; they each carried skills that made their Jinchuriki equal opponents.

Kitsunji-sensei had made Naruto run laps up and down the mountain using only chakra while he randomly blew up parts of the mountain…he had fallen off like six times.

Kanadzuchi had made Kirabi balance eight weights on his arms for several hours while he randomly shook the ground…Kirabi had dropped the weights on his feet a couple times.

Sennyo had done a mass acupuncture of Fu while simultaneously tickling her in places as she hummed a tune…Fu had been saying for hours how much she hated needles…most likely after this she will never allow a needle near her again.

Hedoro had forced Utakata to water-walk over his slime…at first it may not seem hard, but Hedoro's slime seemed to shift density every five seconds.

Suijouki had tasked Han with warming up a bunch of hot rocks and then placing them on her back…with his bare hands…

Yamazaru tasked Roshi with holding two pieces of coal in his hand…then flooding both of them with fire chakra without letting them go.

Yasei had told Yagura to hold his breath under water…while carrying five cinderblocks on his back.

Kokunai had made Yugito climb up the rock face with only her hands…and no chakra at all…

Shukaku had ordered Gaara to do repeated jumping jacks for ten hours straight…with three sets of weight on each arm and leg.

And Aburamushi gave Amaru a leech treatment and kept feeding her blood replenishing pills…

All in all…IT FUCKING SUCKED!

Naruto looked at Haku, "Haku-chan…did Zabuza ever put you through something like this?"

Haku shook her head, "No…but he did have me do regular training session's everyday." Naruto sighed as he snuggled into Haku's lap, "Don't worry…I am sure they had a reason for why they did those things to you."

"We did…" everyone turned around to see the Bijuu walking towards them, "We were testing the limits of your abilities, and how much your body can take…"

Kirabi jumped up and spoke, "So…now what?" each of the Bijuu pulled out a metallic orb…

Kanadzuchi spoke up, "Charge your own chakra into this…it will form into the weapon best suited for you." The Jinchuriki looked at each other…shrugging their shoulders they walked towards their respective Bijuu.

They each grabbed their orb and charged their own chakra into it…

Amaru's orb shifted into a small weapon to be held in ones hand. On the side were two curved blades, and in the center right in between her ring and middle finger, a short spike came out.

Gaara's orb shifted into a Naginata with purple vein-like markings traveling up the side…and the kanji for love etched on the naginata blade…

Yugito's orb transformed into a pair of gloves with metal spikes at each fingertip…Yugito tested one and the nails lengthened.

Yagura's transformed into a simple bo-staff…but there seemed to be a long tube inside it filled with water.

Roshi's transformed into a set of armored gloves that went all the way up to his shoulders…on each fist there was a set of brass knuckles.

Han's was a large fan with the design of an Irukauma on it.

Utakata received a long tube with three bubbles filled with water…

Fu got a bladed fan connected to a two bladed broadsword with a spiked chain.

Kirabi got a simple black Tanto that seemed to arc with lightning energy…

Once they all examined their weapons they turned to look at Naruto…whose orb was constantly shifting, apparently not able to properly shift.

Kitsunji looked at the orb, "Hmmm…curious…this should only happen if you have come in contact with a similar material that has synchronized with your chakra." he looked at Naruto, Tell me…by any chance did you come in contact with such a substance?"

Naruto tilted his chin and got into a thinking pose, "Hmmm…not that I know of…" realization passed over his face as he looked up in the direction of the cave he found Aura in, "Wait…there was this weird crystal that held Aura as a prisoner…when I touched it, it seemed to glow as some sort of vibration ran through it…then it…exploded."

Kitsunji smirked, "Ah, it seems young Ms. Aura was held prisoner by a Leech Crystal" Naruto looked at Kitsunji, "Leech crystal is a special type of crystal that can synchronize with a persons chakra. It is also unique in the fact that it can synchronize with two people rather than just the one our demonic metals can…so" he turned to Aura, who was confused, "This means that you and Aura…have synchronization between your two chakras."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Aura shouted in shock…

"Your two chakras have been synchronized…did I stutter?"

Aura walked up to Kitsunji, "So…what does that mean for…" she looked at Naruto, "the two of us?"

Kitsunji got into a thinking pose, "Well…I honestly don't know…I have rarely ever seen two humans synchronize their chakra…and the last time I saw two humans synchronize their chakra was when the Rikoudo Sennin and his brother fought…unfortunately the results were…less than favorable."

Moka chose this time to speak up, "W-what happened?"

Kitsunji seemed to shiver, "I…would rather not say…it is vulgar to even think about it."

Naruto looked at Kitsunji, "Well…what could happen to us?"

Kitsunji shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know…you could possibly gain telepathy to each other, you might become dependent on each other's chakra…who knows…I sure as hell don't."

Naruto snarled as he snapped at the fox demon, "Oh yeah…that makes us feel so much better!"

Kyuubi looked at them, "Really…because I wasn't trying to…anyways" he looked up towards the cave, "For me to forge your weapon Naruto…I am going to need those crystal shards…so…hop to it!" he grabbed Naruto's collar and threw him up towards the cave…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH…KYUUBI...I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!!" he landed in the cave…and in a much deeper pit of water.

He breached the surface and made a grab for the ledge, "Great…and I tried so hard to get out of here the last time…perfect." Naruto pulled himself out of the water and walked down the cavern...back to the chamber he found Aura in.

Once he entered there was a faint red glow about the cavern…Naruto looked to find the glow was emanating with several crystal shards in the wall. Pulling out a sealing scroll he quickly began to pull them out of the wall.

Once he got all the shards he moved to head out…but suddenly stopped when he saw on last shard…but this shard was smooth…almost like a gem. Naruto picked it up and examined it…the shard was glowing from the chakra it must have absorbed from Naruto and Aura.

Carefully placing it in his pocket, he headed towards the cave exit.

Once he got there he used his chakra to gently climb down the cliff face…

Landing on the ground he handed the scroll to Kitsunji, "Here are the crystals…now what are you going to do with them?"

Kitsunji unsealed the shards and began to look them over…carefully using his claws to scrape against the surface of the gem. He spent several minutes examining it before he turned to Naruto, "There seems to be a piece missing…are you sure you got every one?"

Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out the smooth shard he found…Kitsunji took it from his hands and looked it over, "Marvelous…it seems as thought this gem was practically made for you two." he gestured for Aura to come over…who did so, albeit apprehensively, "Naruto…Aura…I wish for the two of you to charge your chakra into this gem…"

Aura quirked one of her eyebrows, "Uhm…why?"

Kitsunji shrugged his shoulders, "Just testing something…" shrugging their shoulders the two began to charge chakra into the stone…at first nothing happened…but then the stone began to glow brightly, sending scattered light colors out of its center…

Everyone watched in fascination as the gem glowed brightly from the two's connecting chakra…causing Kitsunji to grin.

Kitsunji snatched the gem and held it up…the glow still present, "Amazing…I have never seen such a phenomenon before" Kitsunji looked at the two, "Now…as to what I am going to do with these shards…I am going to construct a weapon for Naruto, and by the looks of it…Aura as well."

Next Day

Everyone had fallen to sleep after getting they had done some last bits of training. Naruto was sleeping under a tree, with Haku cuddled against his chest, and Moka lying in between Naruto and Haku. Aura chose to sleep in the tree.

"Rise and shine you guys!" Naruto woke up with a start and pulled out a kunai…ready to attack, when he saw Kitsunji standing in front of them with an object wrapped in cloth.

Naruto groaned as he put away his Kunai…carefully trying not to awaken Haku, "What is it Kitsunji?"

Said Kyuubi rank Bijuu smiled, "I finally finished yours and Aura's weapon…and I have to say…it is quite a beauty.

Aura cracked open her eyes a little and yawned, "Really…GRRRNN…ok…hold on." Aura proceeded to flip up onto her feet and jump off the branch, "So…let's see it."

Kitsunji grinned as he removed the cloth…revealing the object beneath it, "Behold your new weapon…one of only a few weapons forged by a Bijuu that has been allowed in mortal hands."

Naruto and Aura marveled at the weapon…the weapon was a lustrous red color shaped into a long staff, but at one end, it had three prongs in the shape of a Sai blade, while on the other end, was a crescent moon shaped blade. In the middle there was a black grip lined with grooves to improve gripping power.

Aura noticed that there were several grooves on each end of the weapon…making her curious as to whether they had some purpose, or were just decoration.

Naruto could not think of anything to say…and looked at Kitsunji, "What does it do?" Kyuubi smiled as he grabbed the grip and placed it in front of Naruto and Aura…

"Charge your chakra into it…and find out."

Naruto and Aura looked at each other uncomfortably…they hen turned to the weapon before them and grabbed it. They began to charge chakra into it…causing the inside of the pole to light up blue.

Kitsunji looked at Naruto, "Naruto…why don't you try it first?" Naruto looked at the weapon and examined it, "Just let it flow with you…"

Naruto nodded his head and stepped back…he decided to start with a simple bo-staff technique…as that seemed to be the easiest thing to do at the moment. Doing a simple strike, he expected there to be a bit of difficulty, seeing as he had never done this before…but instead, he found that it was like moving an extension of his body.

Naruto tried again, and felt the same sensation…deciding to take it a few steps further, he tried to do a few Kata's…and ended up doing several movements with such fluid motion that it felt like he was moving with the wind. He took it further and went through motions that looked to be used by masters.

Aura watched in fascination…Naruto's movements had a grace to them that was simply…hypnotic…she found herself staring at him…not even bothering to close her eyes.

Naruto ended his Kata with a thrust…but what happened was that he heard a slight click before the Sai end of the weapon shot off…a blue chain of chakra connecting it to the staff.

The Sai slammed into a tree in its path and sent splinters flying everywhere.

Naruto stared in shock…how did he just do that?

Aura was having similar thoughts…

Kitsunji chose to explain, "The weapons we gave each of you are naturally synchronized to your specific chakra. The result is that even though you have never used the weapon before, the synchronization between your chakra and the weapon guides you to the correct motions. Aura should be able to do it as well…albeit with slight differences."

Naruto and Aura looked at each other, "Now…" the two turned their attention back to Kitsunji, "You two had better get ready…because for the next two weeks…all of you are going to be referring to us as Sensei." Kitsunji grin widened…causing Aura and Naruto to feel dread crawl up their spines.

'Oh shit…'

One Week Later

The Jinchuriki, Haku, Moka, and Aura all trained from sun up…to sundown. While the Bijuu trained their respective Jinchuriki, Zabuza trained Haku, Moka, and Aura…while Kyuubi trained Aura in the use of her and Naruto's new weapon…which they had decided to call Shesmu…

Off to the side, Moka watched as Naruto, Haku, and Aura trained together…

'_Baka…you are clearly hungry, yet you only take the blood offered by the young girl, why not the blood of the young blond…his blood is so much more succulent.'_

Moka snapped at her inner, 'Because I am not going to take anymore blood than he has already lost…he has endured enough.'

Her inner part was about to speak up…when Moka keeled over in pain, "AAAGHH!!!" Naruto stopped mid-kata and looked at Moka screaming in pain…

"Moka!" Naruto dropped his weapon and ran over to Moka's side…who was trembling like a leave in a hurricane…

Apparently Moka's screams had been heard by the others, as Utakata and Amaru came running over, "What is going on?!" Utakata saw Moka screaming as her body began to crack in places…he then noticed that the Rosario on her neck…was splitting in two…while releasing uncontrolled amounts of energy.

Amaru got down on her knees and began to perform a diagnostic jutsu…and she did not like the results, "Shit…her body is trying to separate itself…how could this have happened?! The only way this could occur is if she had two personalities, and absorbed a portion of demonic Youki!"

Naruto's eyes widened…as did Aura's…

Naruto looked at Amaru, "Amaru, is there any way to help her?!"

Amaru looked at Naruto as Moka's skin continued to crack, "Yes…it would require some of her natural body, an untainted sample of the same type of Youki that is doing this to her…and we need to build up a secondary body" Naruto pulled out a kunai and slit his wrist…

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?!"

Amaru nodded as she pricked Moka's finger while Utakata kept watch on her Rosario, "We have thirty seconds before her body completely breaks down…"

Amaru began to mix Naruto and Moka's blood…while taking several various elixirs and mixing them in…

"15 seconds and counting…" Amaru began to stir the mixture quicker…

"10…9…8…7…6…"

Amaru began to perform hand signs…

"5…"

Amaru charged chakra into her palms as she spoke up, "Souseiki Souken no Hada (Genesis Creation of Body)

"4…"

The blood glowed with a white light as it took a humanoid form…

"3…"

Utakata tried to remove the Rosario to no affect…Naruto quickly grabbed it and took it off…

"2…"

The Rosario split down the middle…and Naruto shoved each piece in one of the two bodies…

"1…"

The two pieces of the Rosario dissipated and turn into dust as they traveled inside of the two new bodies…

Naruto sighed as he leaned back…that was a close call…

Naruto looked towards the two figures lying on the ground…and proceeded to faint with a light nosebleed.

Haku was looking at the two figures…but focused on the new formed body, 'So…perfect…' a light amount of drool was coming down her lips…

Aura's eyes were twitching as she quickly covered them…

For lying next to a fully clothed pink haired Moka with C-cup breasts…was a completely naked silver haired Moka with pale skin and D-cup breasts…

The two Moka's eyes opened…revealing that the Silver-haired Moka had red eyes, the two turned to each other…causing the pink-haired Moka to eep and look away.

The silver-haired Moka was confused…then looked down, "WHAT THE HELL?!" she looked around and suddenly grabbed a random object and used it to cover herself up, "WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE MY CLOTHES ARE?!" suddenly she heard a muffled whimper near her chest…looking down she saw that she had shoved Naruto in between her breasts while she attempted to use his body to cover herself…

She threw Naruto and yelled, "FUCKING PERVERT!!!"

Naruto landed on the ground…a small bump developing on his head…

That Night

They had managed to get the silver-haired Moka some clothes…she was wearing a Kimono that Suijouki had been kind enough to lend her…at least until she got a better set of clothes.

Naruto looked at the two Moka's, "So…would one of you mind telling me what happened?"

The pink haired Moka spoke up, "Uhm…well…this here" she said pointing to the Moka sitting next to her, "Is my inner self…but" she looked at the red eyed beauty, "How is it she became…solid…?"

Amaru spoke up, "Apparently when you drank Naruto's blood, it had enough leftover Youki in it that it began to separate your two personalities. This is uncommon, as nobody usually survives taking in even a fragment of demonic Youki…but because of your abilities, you were capable of surviving the process…and as for her, I used a bit of both yours and Naruto's blood to fashion her a body."

Haku spoke up, "Well…what are we going to call her…I mean it will get really confusing if we just keep calling her Moka…"

Naruto thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "How about Bara?" Everyone looked at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders, "Hey…first thing that came to mind…"

The silver haired Moka stroked her chin, "Well…it does have a nice ring to it…I approve." The now named Bara smiled slightly as Moka glomped her…

"I finally have a full blood sister!" Moka nuzzled into Bara's cheek…causing her to twitch a bit…

"GRRRN" everyone looked at the two as they got sheepish looks on their faces…they turned towards Haku…then at Naruto…

Haku saw this and grinned, 'I get a chance to touch those…' she looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun…why don't you let the two of them have a nice meal…I have been feeding Moka for the last few days, so I am a bit out of blood…could you darling?" she gave Naruto a pair of puppy dog eyes…making Naruto wilt under the pressure…

Sighing he removed the clothing from his neck, "Go ah…" Naruto could not finish as Moka and Bara jumped him and immediately bit into his neck…engorging themselves on his blood…

"Capu-chu!" the two Vampires squealed as Naruto yelled to the heavens…

Later

Moka and Bara were sitting…smiling happily…while Naruto was off to the side nursing his neck…

The Bijuu stood in front of them…Kyuubi stepped forward, "Alright…for the last week, we have trained you all in your weapons and some other skills…for the next three weeks, you will have to train in an area we send you to." he turned towards the girls and Zabuza, "Since technically…Naruto is responsible for you, you five will go along with him…but in no way shape or form are you allowed to assist in his training."

The four girls…and one missing-nin nodded their heads as the Jinchuriki got next to their respective Bijuu…while Kyuubi allowed his nine-tails to for behind them…

All the Bijuu performed a single hand seal, "Youki Senkou!" and the Bijuu along with their respective hosts disappeared in a sudden flash of light…

Border of Ame no Kuni

Sora, Kakashi, Yamato, and in landed on the outskirts of Ame no Kuni…

Sora turned towards Kakashi, "Check the north district…" she turned to Yamato, "Go develop a base of operations…in three hours send out a signal" she turned towards Rin, "You check out the east district" Sora looked ahead and readied a single seal, "I will check south and west…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…"

In an instant, where once there was one Sora, there were now ten, "Fan out and find our Otouto!" the clones scattered as did the other three Jonin…while Sora looked over the city, 'Otouto…we will find you…'

* * *

Author's Notes

Aburamushi-Parasite-Reibi no Menhiru

Kokunai-Doestic-Nibi no Bakeneko

Yasei-Wild-Sanbi no Kyodaigame

Yamazaru-monkey-Yonbi no Saru

Suijouki-steam-Gobi no Irukauma

Hedoro-slime-Rokubi no Namekuji

Sennyo-fairy-Nanabi no Kabutomushi

Kanadzuchi-hammer-Hachibi no Kyogyu

Shesmu-Egyptian deon god...nae of Naruto and Aura's weapon

Bara-Rose

The next few chapters will have much less of NARUTO in them and will show more of Sora, Moka, Akai, Haku, Hinata...basically Naruto will be background mostly

oh and to all of you who haven't figured it out...Haku is Bi-sexual


	12. The Girls

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto in any way shape or Form

Please check out these stories

Hope of Flames by Agurra of the Darkness

Love Thy Name is Misery by thymistacles

Check out these two challenges please

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation:** Narutos Parents are reincarnated as two of his friends...lone wolf of the storm does not own Naruto

**thymistacles: Bleach challenge...and a NarutoXChibiVampire challenge:** Ichigo changes the night he meets Rukia...Naruto meets a girl from Chibi Vampire...thymistacles does not own Naruto, Bleach, or Chibi Vampire

The full paramters are on their pages, please check them out...and would somebody please take them...seriously.

Please check out my forums, and challenges on my profile.

I know, this chapter is short, but I was having trouble coming up with something, and this is what I got...I really do not care if you flame me or not, I am too tired to care...I will continue this story.

* * *

After a week of searching throughout Ame no Kuni, Sora and her squad finally ended up at the capital city where Salamander Hanzo ruled. The city itself was relatively large; in fact it was bigger than three hidden villages the size of Konoha combined. Along with that, the buildings were taller than any summon beast could ever be.

Luckily, the people of Ame had been helped by her father about seven years ago in putting down a rebellion by a group of revolutionists. They managed to kill the leader, an orange spiky haired man, but the other two managed to get away.

Sora walked down a crowded street as she spoke on her communicator, "Ok, this sector so far is clear; I can see no sign of Naruto anywhere."

A buzz came over the com-link, _"Got it Sora, head over to the rendezvous point. We need to relay the information to the others.'_

Sora replied, "Roger…I will meet you there Kakashi"

Sora turned off the communicator and sighed, 'Damn…this is going to be harder than I thought.' Sora turned around and bumped into somebody, sending a few documents flying.

Sora stood up and helped the person up, "Sorry about that, are you alright." The individual was a man with dark hair, most likely a civilian. He grabbed his papers and nodded his head.

"I am fine, I just have to get these documents put up." He showed Sora one of the documents, revealing an artist rendition of what appeared to be a wanted poster.

"What's this?" she read the description on it.

'_Vigilante, Ame's shadow wanted alive or dead. Has been a local criminal for the last three months, If you come in contact with him, do not engage, call for immediate assistance.'_

Sora read the bounty…and her eyes widened, "Wow, that is a lot of zero's." the man got up and sighed.

"Yes, he has been attacking local gang areas, and has been reducing crime in Ame for awhile. But the way he goes about it scares the populace, so Hanzo-sama has put a bounty on his head for his capture…alive or dead." The man walked away and went about putting up the posters…while Sora looked at the one the man had given her.

'100,000,000 ryo huh…damn. That would set me up for life…' sighing she folded the poster up and put it in her back pocket, 'But…that's not what I am here for.' She began to walk down the street, and towards the hotel.

Meanwhile, a dark figure on the wall, perfectly matching the individual on the poster, watched as she left. He snorted as he disappeared in a shunshin, leaving not trace he was ever even there.

Later, at the Hotel

Sora, Kakashi, Yamato, and Rin sat around a table with a map of the city they were in, "Alright, we have checked over our districts several times, and so far we have not managed to find a single trace of Naruto anywhere. I think it is safe to assume that he isn't in Amegakure."

Yamato sighed as he sat backward, "Man, this sucks, we have been looking for him for two weeks, and we have sent several tracking teams to find him…Naruto really does not want to be found, that's for sure."

Sora slammed her fist on the table, "Damn it! I am not going to lose my brother after I just got back home." Rin patted Sora's shoulder.

"And we will find him…just be patient." Sora angrily got out of her chair and walked out of the room. The med-nin kunoichi sighed as she looked at the floor…and noticed a folded up piece of paper on the ground, "What's this?"

Kakashi and Yamato leaned over as she opened the paper; it was a wanted poster for some vigilante in Ame.

Yamato looked at Kakashi, "You think it could…?" Kakashi shook his head.

"No, this person has been in Ame for the past couple months, Naruto has been in Konoha since then." The copy-nin sat down and propped his feet up, "We will make one more run through the city in the morning…then we will move on."

Unknown Location

Haku, Bara, Moka, and Aura dipped themselves in the hot springs, groaning in content, "Oh yeah, this feels so nice." Haku moaned in enjoyment as she placed her hands behind her head, "This is the life…I am so glad we found this place."

Moka nodded her head…somehow; the division between her and Bara removed their weakness to water, which meant that they could enjoy hot springs for the first time in their life.

Aura smirked, "Man, there weren't any of these back in my day." the other girls giggled as Aura looked at them, "What?"

Haku giggled, "Back in your day…do you realize how old that makes you sound?"

Aura snarled at Haku as she activated her Mangekyou Sharingan, "Watch it girly, I can easily send you through a vortex of doom with a single eye"

Haku smirked, "Oh, that's not what Naruto-kun told me…he told me that when you sued your Kamui technique, you were shocked when Moka came out."

Aura blushed in embarrassment as she turned away, "S-shut-up." the rest of the girls giggled at Aura's misfortune.

Moka stopped giggling and turned to Haku, "So Haku, what is it about Naruto-kun that you like so much?"

Haku looked at Moka…and smiled, "Well, when I first met Naruto, I admired his determination, and his kind heart. He and I met at the same spot the next day, and we decided to train together, he had easily figured out I was the hunter-nin that helped Zabuza-sama. He taught me on how to come up with strategies on the fly…and I taught him some basic chakra control and Taijutsu. After we trained we enjoyed a picnic of some fish he managed to catch. We talked about our lives…but Naruto seemed extremely…privy to his childhood. After a bit of coaxing I managed to convince him to tell me…" Haku looked down, "I can't remember a day in my life I cried so much…his childhood was nothing short of a living nightmare." Haku took in a deep breath and continued, "After that, we continued to grow closer and closer…until…until the day just before we were supposed to fight each other on the bridge. He asked…he begged me to come to Konoha with him, he even offered to try and get Zabuza-sama in Konoha…I told him that I would speak to Zabuza-sama before I made my decision…and…"

Bara leaned in closer, "And what?" Haku looked at Bara with a happy look in her eyes.

"Zabuza-sama agreed without a second thought, he had been trying for years to find a place where we could settle down, where I wouldn't have to run everywhere." Haku looked down, "But…when we got to the bridge, Naruto-kun wasn't there…they attacked us without a second thought…I did not have time to react before I found myself pinned down by several ninken, and saw a their sensei running towards us with a ball of lightning in his hand. Zabuza-sama jumped in front of me…but he thrust the strike right through both our hearts." Haku swallowed as she felt her body begin to shiver at the memory, "The last thing I saw…was Naruto-kun running towards us…pain…horror…and sadness, all in his eyes."

Haku began to whimper...Moka, Bara, and surprisingly, Aura, began to let a few tears fall…Moka swam next to Haku and gave her a gentle hug, "It's alright Haku-chan…let it all out." Haku began to weep and sob as she held onto Moka, letting all her sadness out at last.

Hinata

The young Hyuuga heiress had been released from the hospital a week ago, and had been taken home to finish recovery. At first she expected to be brought to the home her father had set her up with after he gave Kurenai full reign of her…but instead she was brought straight towards the Hyuuga compound.

She thought about questioning as to why she was here, but she rethought it, thinking it might not be a good idea, especially when her father was involved.

She had been brought to her old room, where all the furnishings were put back in place, a proper bath had been prepared, even some of her favorite foods had been laid out for her.

Ever since she had been pampered upon, and given some of the best of furnishings…something she knew her father would not do unless he wanted something.

Hinata stood in front of her father's office, having been called there not more than a few minutes ago. The door opened as she was called inside. Inside the office, her father sat at his desk.

Hiashi looked up, "Ah, Hinata…please, sit down." he indicated to the chair in front of the desk. Hinata slowly edged toward the seat, and gently placed herself in the well furnished chair.

Hiashi looked at Hinata, "Hinata, do you have any idea why you are here?" Hinata immediately stiffened, making Hiashi wince, 'Is this really what I have reduced my child to?'

Hinata began to tremble as she answered, "Ano…you, h-heard of m-my defeat at t-the hands of N-Neji, and…you w-wish to remove my st-status as heiress."

Hiashi shook his head, "Now what gave you that idea?" Hinata looked down as she answered.

"B-because I r-remember hearing y-you s-say to Kurenai-san th-that, if I d-died it would not m-matter, and t-that Hanabi deserves the t-tile of heiress."

Hiashi flinched…he did in fact say those words, but saying them, and hearing them were two totally different perspectives, "Yes…I did indeed say that, but no…I have no intention of removing you from your heiress status." Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her father…her eyes then narrowed as she reached for her kunai pouch.

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" Hiashi quirked an eye.

"Hinata, what are you…SCHING…" Hiashi barely had enough time to block Hinata's kunai with one he always kept under his desk. Hinata was looking in his eyes with a narrow gaze.

"I know my father…he would never pass up a chance like this, he would never be this kind…where is my father?" Hinata applied more pressure to her blade, trying to drive her kunai into the 'imposter'

Hiashi looked at Hinata with shock, 'Is this…really what I have done to her. Have I been so cold that my kindness would be alien to her?' Hiashi grabbed Hinata's wrist, "Hinata, I am not an imposter…what can I do to convince you otherwise?"

Hinata tore her wrist from Hiashi's grip, "Get off me imposter!" Hinata's shout was loud enough that the guards on the other side of the wall heard. They kicked it down and got into a Jyuuken stance.

Hinata ran towards the exit and pushed past the guards. They looked at Hiashi and asked, "What just happened?"

Hiashi looked down as he put his kunai away, "Nothing that I did not bring upon myself."

With Sora

Sora walked out of the hotel and headed out…she didn't know why, but just being in this town gave her a weird feeling, as if there was something here she was looking for. But no matter how hard she looked, she could not find where that source of feeling came from.

Sora sighed, 'Where are you Otouto…' Sora had waited eagerly to meet her brother/ fiancée; she had prepared herself day and night for the day the two of them could finally be together.

But now…she wondered if her years of preparing, her years of learning…everything…she wondered if it would mean anything in the end.

Sora took a deep breath as determination filled her eyes, 'Once we explain everything…he will understand.' Sora continued forward, 'GURGLE' but stopped as she heard the tell-tale grumbling of her stomach, 'Oh boy, all this searching has gotten me hungry…well' she looked to see several late night restaurants opening, 'I guess a single bite won't hurt.'

Sora walked up to the first stand…while a figure crawling across the wall of one of the buildings followed her…

In Konoha

As the sun set, the nighttime lights of the village began to go on…the Hokage tower was lit with bright lights as the civilian and shinobi came in and out, requesting such things as audiences with the Yondaime, or possible marriage contracts with his son and daughter, or even offers to train Naruto…

"MINATO!!!!!" but two people were far from happy with Minato.

Jiraiya slammed his fist on the desk as he grabbed Minato by his jacket, "You bastard, do you have any idea what you did?!"

Minato looked at his sensei, "Jiraiya-sensei, all I did was teach Sora mine and Kushina's techniques, while Naruto learned to control the Kyuubi's chakra." Minato said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And what about Naruto's emotional growth you dumbass?! Do you have any idea the emotional and physical requirements a child would need to grow properly, requirements that I might add that you practically made sure Naruto could never obtain!" Minato looked at the Slug Sannin, Senju Tsunade.

Both her and Jiraiya had heard of what had happened, and how Minato, Kushina, and Sora were still alive, and had basically left Naruto alone for his entire childhood. They had stormed right into Konoha as soon as they heard…neither one had given Minato a good time.

"Now Jiraiya, Tsunade…don't you think you are being a little hard on Minato-kun, besides…weren't the two of you supposed to take care of Naruto?"

Tsunade sneered at Kushina and practically shoved her finger in the redhead's face, "Don't you think we tried…but the damn civilian council forbid us from even seeing Naruto. They said that Naruto did not deserve affection!"

Minato spoke up, "Tsunade, Jiraiya…I assure, we had everything under control." Jiraiya smashed his fist into the desk.

"Tell that to your son…if you even have the right to call him that." Jiraiya and Tsunade turned and walked out the door…slamming it shut on the way out.

With Sora

Sora had finished eating her meal, almost cleaning out the restaurant in a single go, "Ah, that was tasty…now, what am I going to do now?"

Sora walked past an alley, "HELP!" and turned to see a site that shocked and disgusted her.

Three missing-nin were stripping a woman of her clothes…she had been reduced to only her bra and the tattered remains of her outer clothes. The largest man positioned his member in front of her entrance, "Don't worry bitch, this is going to feel really good." he pulled his hips back, ready to plunge his member inside her.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" the man stopped and looked up to see a foot before it slammed into his face. He flew back towards several trash cans.

Sora turned towards the two other missing-Nins and delivered a roundhouse kick to both of their faces, forcing the two of them to let go of the woman. Sora looked at the terrified female; "RUN!" the woman wasted no time and got out of there, heading into the streets.

Sora turned towards the three men, "Its scum like you three that give us shinobi a bad name."

The three men got up and snarled at Sora, "You bitch…you took our amusement for tonight."

One of them smirked, "I guess you will have to fill in that role…now won't you?" the men began to stalk towards Sora, who got into a fighting stance.

"You won't live long enough to try it." Sora reached to pull out a kunai…when three shuriken slammed into the ground between them.

They all looked up…and their eyes widened at who they saw.

It was a man wearing a full black bodysuit, and a ski mask over his eyes…he was on the wall twirling a set of shuriken…he threw the shuriken at the three missing-nin, killing them instantly.

He turned his head towards Sora…and his eyes visibly narrowed, "You should leave…Konoha scum." the man snapped his fingers and disappeared via Shunshin.

Sora stared at the place the man stood, 'Those eyes…could it be?' Sora did not know how it could be possible…that man perfectly matched the description on one of the posters, but he gave her the same hate filled look her Otouto gave her when he discovered she was his sister…but how…this man had been a problem here for months, how could it possibly be Naruto?

She turned to the street and ran towards the hotel, 'It doesn't matter how it is possible…all that matters is that Naruto might be in this village…we can't leave yet.'

* * *

Next chapter...who is the man behind the mask, where is Naruto...you will have to find out on the next update of wrath to come.

review, flame, PM, I don't care


	13. Identity of Ame's shadow

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, TMNT, or any other series I may have accidentally mentioned in this chapter...

Ok, finally updating this story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter...I will not be able to update QUITE as often as I would usually do, as I need to get my school and work life stable. Sorry if this is inconvenient, I will still be on fanfiction, just...not quite as much as I wish I was. Sorry...

Please check out my **Naruto hates Yondaime** challenge and my **Naruto quits shinobi life **challenge...especially the **Naruto quits shinobi life **challenge...

Please check out the following stories PLEASE

Hope of Flames by Agurra of the Darkness

Naruto of the Sannin by thymistacles

A Fox Among Dragons by May - Princess of Hoenn

Love Thy Name is Misery by thymistacles

King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House by Libra'sAngel27

* * *

Kakashi stared at Sora, not believing what she had just said, "Are you sure? Are you absolutely certain that Naruto is here in Ame?"

Sora nodded her head, "Yes, there was no mistaking the look he gave me. I got the exact same look from him when he found out I was his sister."

Rin pressed her palm against her forehead, "This doesn't make sense, Naruto has been in Konoha the entire time this vigilante has been here in Ame. How could Naruto be this vigilante, it just isn't possible."

Sora slammed her hands on the table and shouted, "Whether it is impossible or not, the fact remains that my brother has to be here in Ame. We have to find him before Hanzo's army does, or else he will die."

Yamato tried to diffuse the growing explosion that was likely to happen, "Now, now…let's just calm down. If Naruto is in this village then we need to capture him and bring him back to Konoha so that Yondaime-sama can explain his actions in full detail."

Kakashi sighed and sat down; "Got it…" he looked back up, "Alright, we will do a full scale sweep of the city. Sora…use as many Kage Bunshin as you can to track him, Rin…question all those who have been in contact with this so called vigilante, Yamato…use your Mokuton sensory to try and get that sonar you have been working on to function properly. I will send out Pakkun and my other ninja hounds to locate his scent."

They all nodded their heads and headed outside.

Sora summoned at least 30 Kage Bunshin, which quickly shot out into the city, trying to find anything that could hopefully lead them to her brother.

Rin headed towards some of the local gathering spots to try and get some Intel.

Yamato went about trying to resonate his chakra with the wood holding the city together…only to be met with great difficulty.

Kakashi summoned all of his hounds and sent them out, while he headed off towards the headquarters of the leader of Amegakure.

Sanshouo no Hanzo…

With Moka and Bara

Moka and Bara were lying down, enjoying the fell of the suns rays as it washed over them. Moka was enjoying a cup of freshly squeezed tomato juice, while Bara was nibbling on a cookie while she flipped through a magazine filled with various styles and kunoichi wear. At her side was a large plate of sweets, while at Moka's side was a few cups of tomato juice.

Moka was about to go back to sipping her tomato juice…when she saw Bara grab a large piece of cake and stuff it into her mouth, "Uhm…Bara, why are you eating so many sweets?"

Bara turned towards Moka and said…with her mouth still full…it roughly translated out as, "Because I am hungry…" she swallowed the cake and continued, "You try being stuck inside somebody for over ten years without being able to stretch your legs, or eat without having to siphon off the one you are sealed into." she grabbed a long stick of dango, "Besides…this stuff tastes good." she ate one of the Dango and continued talking, "I wonder why Tou-sama only let us drink blood packets when this stuff is around…BELCH!" she blushed and covered her mouth, "Excuse me…"

Moka sweat dropped, "So much for the 'elite vampire' personality." Bara shrugged her shoulders and turned the page of her magazine.

"Hey, people in this world don't even know about vampires…besides, I have wanted to let loose from that tradition for years." she turned to look back at Moka…who was looking down as she had a sad look on her face.

"Bara, do you think we will ever get home?" Bara sighed and rolled over and looked at the sky.

"Who knows…besides, I actually kind of like it here. No idiotic monsters challenging us, Kokoa isn't trying to get me to fight her anymore" Moka flinched as her younger half sister was mentioned, "Naruto-kun and…" Bara stopped as she realized what she had just said, 'Oh crap…' she turned towards Moka, who was grinning impishly.

"So…Naruto-kun…when did the 'pervert' become 'Naruto-kun'?" Bara sat up and began to wave her arms around comically.

"I-it isn't anything like that…his blood is just so tasty." Moka couldn't help but agree. Naruto's blood had a sweet taste to it, but an odd spice that sent shivers crawling down her spine.

Moka shook her head of those thoughts and continued her interrogation, "It is more than that Bara, if it was just his blood you would address him as san, not Kun." Bara stared at Moka, who shrugged her shoulders, "What, you and I are essentially the same person, it is only logical that I would know your personality."

Bara blushed and turned away, "Well…I…admit he could possibly be a good mate." she sighed, "But he already has that Haku girl, and unless I kill her, I am not going to be embracing him as more than a friend…or…my breakfast." a storm cloud hovered over her at the last part.

Unbeknownst to them…they were being watched by an ice user…who was grinning like crazy, 'So that's how it is.'

Moka stood up and walked over to Bara, "There, there…I am sure Naruto-kun will…" Moka blushed as Bara stared at her.

In the shadows, Haku's grin grew larger, 'Yay, this just keeps getting better.'

Bara grinned impishly at her other half, "So…Naruto-kun, you want to explain that one…?" Moka blushed as Bara descended upon her.

'Oh Kami…help me…'

In Konoha

Tenten sat at the side of the training grounds where she and her team…if it could even be called that anymore…practiced. Ever since the end of the Chunin exam prelims, Neji had been more…hostile, hateful, as if everybody was an enemy that needed to be killed. She was afraid to spar against him now. Every time she sparred with him, he would attack with intent to kill…hence why currently she had a broken arm. Neji had used an overpowered Jyuuken strike on her arm, and had shattered some of the nerves and bone.

She was in the same position as Lee…she may never be a shinobi again.

She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, "Now what am I going to do?" she began to think on where her skills could be used, because unless Tsunade herself was willing to heal her, she would never be allowed to go on another mission.

"Uhm, excuse me…" Tenten looked up…and surprisingly saw Lee standing there, albeit in his hospital uniform and using crutches, but he was still standing there, "Do you mind if I sit here Tenten?"

Tenten was surprised by Lee's question, but smiled nonetheless, "I don't mind at all." Lee smiled happily, not like one of his famous grins, but a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Tenten." He gently lowered himself, and almost fell over…only to be caught by Tenten, who helped lower him to the ground. The two blushed at the close contact and sat there for the remainder of the day.

Elsewhere

Orochimaru was examining the DNA of Sakura Haruno, trying to figure out why, or how she was able to use the curse mark so soon, 'It just doesn't seem possible. Her reserves are small, and she has no special abilities that would give her an edge…so why is it the curse mark adapted to her son quickly?' he remembered back to his other past experiments and thought on how they survived the curse marks, What is it about them that allows them to survive…what was it that made them superior?

Orochimaru pulled out the files that contained those who had been administered the curse seal.

Kidomaru, Jirobo, Kimmimaro, Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, and his daughter Anko…what was it about them that allowed them to survive the curse seal so well? They were the only ones to be able to survive a fully gestated curse seal, while the ones he had placed upon others had been watered down with the applicant's chakra, somehow it allowed them to survive the process more, but watered down the curse seals strength.

He examined the seven who had survived the curse seals…and looked at the stats he had swiped of Sakura.

_Haruno Sakura_

_Class Ranking: Top Kunoichi_

_Rank: Genin._

_Team: Unit 7 under Hatake Kakashi, teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto._

_Notable skills: Advanced knowledge in geographics, shinobi etiquette, history, and other knowledge that would be known by scholars. Also displays advanced chakra control._

That was it…no special bloodline, no special techniques. She was just an average kunoichi with some knowledge and advanced chakra control.

He examined the files of the others, hoping he could find something on them that was similar. After reviewing through the files several times, he could find nothing that they all had in common except they had advanced control over either chakra, or certain parts of their body…

Wait…what?

Orochimaru reviewed through the files again, Kidomaru had advanced control over his chakra and the special secretions in his body, allowing him to separate enzymes in his body and mix them to form complex compounds. Jirobo had excellent control over his chakra and metabolism. He almost never got tired thanks to chakra leeching ability, a bonus was that he could eat almost anything, and in a few seconds he could have a massive increase in chakra. Sakon and Ukon could mesh their flesh together and use each others chakra. There was now way this was accomplished through a mere kekkei genkai, it must have needed amazing control to allow their chakra networks to commingle with each other. Tayuya could cast illusions using only sound…a difficult process that only two individuals in his whole army could accomplish. And Kimmimaro…his Shikotsumyaku was nothing to sneeze at, as it allowed him to pull his bones straight out of his body without damaging his internal organs…but how? Perhaps he could control his organ position…lastly, his daughter Anko had managed to survive the curse seal, and her control over her chakra was astounding, being able to summon large snakes with only a little chakra, all because of her advanced control.

All of these lead to a single conclusion…the curse mark required some level of control over either the body, or the chakra…but it couldn't be that simple…could it.

Then again, the ones who had died from the curse mark had terrible chakra control, but massive reserves.

A sick grin twisted Orochimaru's features, 'I guess we will have to test this theory.' the Snake Sannin stood and walked towards his laboratories, with only a single question in mind.

Who would be his lucky pawn…?

Two Days Later…Ame

Sora groaned as she sat down on the ledge of one of the buildings, they had spent two days searching non stop for this vigilante. But tracking this guy was like finding a needle in a haystack. If you wanted to find him…he made damn sure you couldn't.

She crossed her legs and looked over the city, 'Where the hell is he…where are you Otouto?' she swung her legs over the edge and contemplated, 'This vigilante protects people, so he will likely be in an area where lots of crime occurs…' her eyes widened as she snapped her head and looked over towards the beaten down district of Ame…

The Kiroi Ame district…her father and mother had told her it was crawling with criminals and other slime such as prostitutes, thieves, and rapists…it was the perfect place for the Ame's shadow to do his work…and to hide.

Standing up straight, she leapt from the building and began to hop across the roofs towards the district.

Meanwhile

A man stood at the counter of one of the few restaurants in the Kiroi Ame district. He was a fat man, and wore a traditional cooks set of clothing. He was wiping off the counter, not paying attention to the world around him.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring and looked up, "Welcome to…SCHING." he held his arms up as a sword was placed at his throat as three shady looking characters grinned at him.

The one holding the blade at his throat snorted and shrugged his head towards the register, "Open it, and maybe we will let you live."

The man quickly went to the register and began to unload the cash, fearing for his life. He had gotten half way through the register and was about to hand it over…when a kunai sliced the mans wrist, forcing him to drop the bag.

They all turned in the direction of the kunai…to find a black masked figure dressed in a full body stealth suit…

The Ame's shadow.

The leader's eyes widened, "Shit, RUN!" they ran out the door, not even bothering to grab the cash.

The shadowed figure tucked away his kunai pouch and turned towards the man, "Hey, you alright?" the man nodded his head as Ame's shadow grabbed the sack of money and placed it back on the counter, "Here you go…now if you'll excuse me, I have some evils to kill." he shot out of the store after the criminals.

He had only made it two feet outside before he had to avoid a hail of kunai. He looked up…and his eyes narrowed as he saw Uzumaki-Namikaze Sora standing on the nearby building, 'Great, not her…' he scurried out of the alleyway and ran up the buildings side and leapt to the nearest building roof top.

Sora pulled out a set of kunai and jumped after the man, 'You aren't getting away.'

The man shot over the buildings and ran through alleys with Sora following close behind. He ran up a wall and flipped over the edge…but while in mid air, he performed a jutsu, "Futon: Daitoppa!" a pressure barrier of wind shot towards Sora while the man ran off.

Sora barely managed to jump out of the way as she twisted in the air. She slammed into the wall, but managed to grab onto a ledge before she fell to her death. Using her strength from years of training, she hoisted herself back up and looked in the direction the man had gone…she saw him jump onto the roof of another building.

She was about to head after him…when she saw another figure run after the man she was hunting out of the corner of her eye, 'Shit, I better catch him soon.' not wasting any time, she sped up her pace and headed towards the two shadowed figures.

The figure Sora had been chasing before turned around and grinned, 'Good…I think I lost her.' he turned around and leapt over the edge, 'Now to avenge you…my friends.' he jumped over the edge and pulled out a long sharpened rod…before he was slammed into the wall…pierced through the heart.

Sora leapt over the edge…only to see the man she was chasing be impaled upon a long metal rod by the other figure.

The shadowed figure spoke in a deep voice, "Ame's shadow…you have been found guilty on multiple accounts of murder, your punishment is…"

"WAIT!" the man turned his head and looked at Sora, "I just need to see something…please." the man raised an eyebrow…and sighed.

"Very well…do it quick, or you will share his fate, do not try to pull off anything funny." Sora nodded her head and walked up to the man…she reached up for his mask and yanked it off.

The man had spiky orange hair, and light blue eyes with a tint of brown in them. She immediately recognized him from one of her father's story albums…

His name was Yahiko…

Yahiko glared at Sora, "Damn bitch, I hope you and your wretched father share the same fate they bestowed upon my friends…a slow and agonizing death…" his head fell over as the light left his eyes.

The man tore the metal rod out and sighed, "Well, better bring his body to Hanzo-sama…Kami knows he will want to get rid of him himself." he grabbed the body and flickered away, leaving Sora alone to her thoughts.

'I guess…it wasn't Naruto…' she sighed and turned towards the street, 'Well…guess we need to head back out.' she was about to leap off the edge of the building…

"Eat this…CRACK!" she snapped her head around as she heard the sounds of fighting. She ran over in the direction she heard the fighting and looked into the alleyway.

A man wearing a black outfit, but a blank black hunter-nin mask was standing over the beaten and bruised forms of seven thugs. He grabbed one by the front of the shirt and was about to deliver a strike to his face.

"HEY!" the figure stopped and looked up…his eyes widened as he shot out of the alley.

Sora smacked her forehead, 'Great, not again.' she jumped off the roof and ran after the man…who was heading towards the crowded district of Ame.

The man slid out of the alleyway right in the middle of traffic. He jumped on top of a cart that was heading down a set of rails and jumped onto a light post. Sora ran up a wall towards the figure and threw a kunai…which exploded to form a net.

The figure pulled out two kunai and threw them, which exploded into a hail of senbon.

Sora dodged the senbon and watched the man leap up onto a nearby roof; "You aren't getting away from me!" she ran up the lamp post and shot after the man as they jumped over buildings.

The man turned around and cursed as he saw Sora following, 'I have to get her off my tail.' he turned around…and skidded to a stop as he saw no buildings he could jump across…he was trapped.

Suddenly he flinched as he felt something wet hit the top of his head…he looked up to see the storm clouds gathering as it began to rain down on him.

Sora appeared ten feet behind him and sighed, "Look man, while I appreciate your intentions of cleaning up crime, you can't change the world like this."

The figure turned to look at Sora, who continued talking, 'I can't believe it…she is lecturing _me_?'

Sora stared at the man, "So, I am going to give you this one chance to just walk away, and stop this vigilante nonsense."

The man snorted and reached into his back pouch and pulled out a set of Sai…

Sora snorted with a slight smirk on her face, "Look, trust me when I say that you don't want to do this."

"AHH!" the man charged at Sora and thrust the Sai forward, only for Sora to catch the blade with a kunai.

"Wow…not a bad shot…for an amateur." Sora kicked him in the chest, sending him back a few feet before he back flipped. He ran back at Sora and began to swing the Sai at her, which she kept blocking with kunai.

Sora noticed the man was breathing heavier, "Hey, have you ever done this before…or did you see this in a movie and wanted to see how well you would do" she ducked under one of his strikes, "Cause if that's the case, then give up…angry novices shouldn't fight a hardened shinobi."

"AGH!" he thrust his Sai backwards, intent on stabbing her, only for the blade to be caught as he was swung over Sora's shoulders and thrown to the other side of the buildings roof top.

The man looked up as Sora ran towards him and jumped back on his feet and blocked an incoming strike from Sora.

Sora jumped back and ran forward, "You know the funny thing about anger…" she ducked under one of his strikes, "If you let it consume you…" she tossed a kunai in the air as the man thrust his Sai forward, "You lose sight of everything…" and she vanished in a golden flash.

The man was so shocked that his only warning from Sora's attack was the rush of air as she plowed her foot into the back of his head, breaking the strap holding his mask on.

Sora grinned as she saw the mask fly off as the man began to turn his head…only for her eyes to widen as she saw the mans face.

Tan skin, blue eyes, and six whisker arks on his face…

Naruto…

* * *

Behold, cliffhanger no Jutsu...which, I do not own, but really love to use.

Ok, so how does everybody liek the chapter, I have been working on it for awhile, so I hope it is up to all of your expectations, please review, PM, flame with legitimate reasons, so that I may improve the story in the future.

Oh, and to all of you who wish to rant that Moka and Innner Moka (Bara) don't act like that...IT IS CALLED FANFICTION FOR A REASON, I am not going by canon Naruto in this story, if I was, I would be sued for copywrite, and I don't want that to happen. So to all of you who want this to follow the Naruto storyline to the letter...too, damn BAD!!!

Besides by above rant, make suggestions, and MAYBE I will consider putting them in the story...

Your friendly writer of fanfiction...dracohalo117


	14. Naruto vs Sora and Final Exams

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, TMNT, or any other popular genre objects in any way shape or fashion. If I did, I would not be writing this.

The fight scene in this chapter is reminiscent to the one between Raphael and Leonardo from the TMNT movie, I know, alright.

Please check the following...

ravercozy challenge-**_Ghost-Nin Naruto_**

Libra'sAngel27-**_King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House_**

Elemental Demon Sage-_**Dimension Jumper Naruto**_

thymistacles...

Alright, I have updated this story, and will attempt to update it sooner.

Please review, PM, or Flame me with legitimate reasons to support your flames. Otherwise, please enjoy this update.

* * *

Naruto skidded across the rooftops as the rain battered his form. His black outfit darkening even more as it became more soaked by the storm.

Sora could only stare in shock…her Otouto was here the whole time…? She ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Otouto-kun…Kami, are you alright?!"

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned…then shot his fist out, slamming into Sora's face. She stumbled back and he jumped up, delivering a kick straight to her chest.

She flew back and slammed into a metal vent and created a dent, as well as shoving the vent off its foundation.

Naruto sneered in disgust as he pointed at her, "You are so fucking smug, you know that?!" he grabbed his arm and tore off the sleeves of his suit, "You think you are so powerful, so high and mighty, that you can just lecture everybody you come across…belittle them further" he ripped off the sleeve on the other arm, "As if they could not possibly survive without the great and powerful Uzumaki-Namikaze Sora to guide them through their problems." he reached into his mouth and ripped out a tooth, then threw it at Sora, "Well I got a big fucking news flash for you Sora! I got along just fine without anyone!"

Sora stood up and snapped, "Oh and this qualifies as just fine?!" she pointed to him, "You going off dressed like a villages criminals?" she pointed to the streets, "Putting yourself in danger against odds you have never faced?" she stood straight and pressed both hands to her chest, "Risking the safety of OUR family?!" she let her arms fall and swung them around as she shouted, "Come on, what the hell are you thinking?!"

Naruto spat at her as he began to circle the roof, "Don't you dare lecture me bitch! You, your mommy and daddy can't just leave me alone for my entire life, playing favorites with one child while leaving the other to suffer…then come back when he doesn't need them anymore, expecting him to welcome them back with open arms, like some delusional fool!"

Sora stepped forward as she followed Naruto's circling pattern, "Hey, I was training…to be a better kunoichi…a better wife…for you!" she let her arms fall as she shouted, tears brimming at her eyes, "Why do you hate me for that?!"

Naruto smashed his fist into a metal sheet, creating a deep fist shaped dent, "And who the fuck said I ever wanted us to be wed?! I already have someone I love, and I refuse to betray them!" he snorted as he continued circling, "As for that kunoichi bullshit, you could have become just as strong if you lived in Konoha, all you and your damn parents have done is make excuses." he sneered and pointed at her, "I am better off on my own and calling my own shots, so get used to it!"

Sora felt her heart breaking as her brother displayed nothing but disdain for her…and then gritted her teeth as she snapped, "You aren't ready!" she held up her fingers, "You are impatient…you are hot tempered…and most importantly, I'm better than you."

Naruto smirked as he laughed, "HAHAHAAHA…oh you know something big sister…" he passed his hand over his arm and grabbed at something as a cloud of smoke appeared, "I have to disagree with you on that on." he yanked forward, and revealed Shesmu.

Sora shook her head, "Please…don't do this Otouto."

Naruto tightened the grip he had on his weapon, "I am done taking orders."

Sora frowned and shook her head, grabbing the hilts of her two katanas. She slid them out of their sheathes and lowered herself into her mothers kenjutsu stance.

The two stared at each other…neither one making a move…

Naruto snarled and shouted as he charged forward, Sora did the same and swung her two Katana's.

Naruto blocked both of the incoming katanas as they were swung downwards; sparks flew as the two weapons clashed with each other.

Sora took one of the katana's and swung it under, expecting to catch Naruto off guard.

Naruto spun Shesmu and blocked the incoming strike, while throwing Sora's other arm out of the way. He launched a kick at her, which she barely managed to block with her arm.

She hissed in pain as the strike had skinned her arm.

Naruto snorted as he began to spin Shesmu around, "Is this the best the kunoichi trained by the two best of Konoha's shinobi can do?! Even after 12 years of training, you can't hit me?! The dead last!" he charged forward, using Shesmu like a spear and tried to impale Sora.

Sora used her katana and caught the three pronged staff before it could impale her, but the charging force behind Naruto's assault pushed her back a couple feet.

Naruto suddenly stepped back and flipped in the air over Sora…the kunoichi thought she would have to block a strike from above…only to stare in shock as Shesmu suddenly segmented itself and began to wrap around her.

Naruto landed on his feet with the end of Shesmu's hilt in his hand as the rest of his staff began to encircle and wrap around Sora.

Sora disconnected one of her katana from Shesmu's tip and used her blades edge to stop the long chain from wrapping around her.

Sparks flew as metal grinded upon metal, and Sora began to grunt as the effort of holding her position became more and more difficult.

"CRACK" her katana suddenly snapped in half, allowing the chain to close in and wrap her up.

She cursed and shot chakra into her legs, just barely avoiding being trapped by the long chain.

Naruto snapped his wrist, making Shesmu return to its staff form as he got ready to attack.

Sora snarled as she held up her snapped hilt, "This was a gift from Kaa-chan!" she threw the hilt to the ground and charged at Naruto.

Naruto swung Shesmu and met her attacks. The two kept trading blows, the clanging of metal rang throughout the area.

Naruto ducked under on of Sora's swipes and swung Shesmu at her side.

Sora jumped up in the air and swung her katana down at Naruto.

"CLANG!!!" the force behind their two weapons clashing sent sparks all over the place.

Naruto and Sora grunted as they began to press their weapons against the other, trying to gain the upper hand. Naruto hissed as Sora was gaining more footing than him.

Sora smirked, "See Otouto…you can't possibly win against me!"

Naruto snarled, and his eyes turned to slits, "You want to bet?!" he kicked at Sora, flying away from her and back flipped onto the edge of the building they were on, then dove down to the streets below. Sora shot after him and jumped over the edge.

A man held out his hand as his customer handed him some money for a crate of apples…only to jump away as his stand was suddenly crushed into splinters as a human figure landed on top.

Naruto flipped up and ran into the crowd of people as Sora landed next to the stand.

She reached into her wallet and pulled out a couple hundred ryo, "Here is for the stand…Ja-Ne!" and shot into the crowd to follow Naruto.

Naruto ducked into an alleyway and ran up the wall and landed on the roof.

Sora saw him and ran to follow him, and watched as he headed towards the residential district. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai, then chucked it in Naruto's direction.

Naruto jumped as the kunai came and flipped in time to avoid being hit by it…when he suddenly saw what type of kunai it was…it had three prongs and a seal on the hilt, 'Oh shit!'

He was suddenly bathed in a golden light as Sora swung her sword at him, suddenly appearing out of the flash.

He swung Shesmu in time to avoid being injured too badly, but he was swung across the rooftops with such force that he lost his grip on Shesmu, and it impaled the side of the building, out of his reach.

Sora landed and sprinted towards Naruto, her sword poised to immobilize the blond.

Naruto saw her coming and reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai. He swung the kunai in time to divert Sora's blade and swung a punch at her.

She grabbed his wrist and hoisted him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground. He groaned in pain as Sora reached into her pouch and pulled out chakra restraining ropes, "You are coming back with me to Konoha Otouto…whether it be on your own two feet, or over somebody's shoulders." she reached out to grab his wrists and bind him…

"NO!" he suddenly spun around on his back and kicked her in the face, breaking her nose. He then flipped up to his feet and looked back at Shesmu, which was still impaled in the wall.

Sora hissed in pain as she felt her nose break…then her eyes widened as she saw Naruto run up the wall towards Shesmu, 'Shit, I have to stop him…' she pulled out a Hiraishin kunai and tossed it at Naruto.

Naruto was ten feet away from grasping it…when the Hiraishin kunai suddenly impaled the wall in front of him, and he was blinded by a flash of golden light.

He covered his eyes and continued forward…when the light died down; he opened his eyes to see Sora just before her foot slammed into her face.

She smirked as she got ready to throw another Hiraishin Kunai…only for 'Naruto' to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"OREEEGHH!!!" she turned around to see Naruto diving towards her as he spun in the air and slammed the bottom of his heel into her shoulder.

She crashed into the ground, and felt her bones crack from the sheer force behind Naruto's strike.

Naruto landed on Shesmu and shouted, "I am going to finish this…once and for all!" he grabbed Shesmu and yanked it out of the wall and dived towards Sora, bringing it down with all intents to kill.

Sora rolled out of the way of the incoming weapon and grabbed her katana.

The two squared off and attacked each other. Naruto swung Shesmu underneath Sora, forcing her to back flip as she sent a strike at him, which he blocked by extending Shesmu, diverting her blades course. He sent a kick towards her, but she blocked it with her forearm.

Naruto thrust Shesmu forward as Sora swung her katana…CLANG…the two weapons got caught in each other, Sora's katana was caught in between the three pikes…the two struggled as they kept tried to push forward with their attacks.

Naruto growled as he tried to break Shesmu out of Sora's Katana…he snarled as his eyes grew completely slitted, and Sora began to lose footing from the effort of restraining Shesmu…

CRACK…

Sora's eyes widened as her Katana blade snapped from the pressure being forced on it by Shesmu…

Naruto took advantage of this distraction and kicked Sora twice in the face, forcing her onto her back. And then slammed Shesmu downward…

…

…

…

Sora looked to her throat to find her neck in between two of the three prongs on Shesmu…pinned to the ground. Above her, Naruto was panting as he stared at Sora…hatred evident in his eyes.

He snorted and tore Shesmu out of the ground, "I win…" and turned away. He jumped off the edge of the building and landed in a crowd, and instantly became lost to everyone's vision.

Sora slowly sat up…and allowed tears to flow freely down her face. She had found her brother…and in less than a few minutes, she had lost him…again.

Meanwhile

Orochimaru grinned in satisfaction as he looked at his research, 'It makes perfect sense. How else could they have gained my curse seals power?'

He had experimented on several different individuals with varying skills. Some had excellent control over chakra, parts of their body, or objects around them. While his other subjects had no control in any of the areas.

The ones that survived were those that had a massive amount of control…while those that didn't died.

After careful studying of their cadavers, he discovered the reason for this phenomenon. It appeared as though the enzymes in the curse seal forced their way into the body, and adhered to the chakra network, and body itself. The curse seal would then mutate the body to suit its needs…this is where the trouble came in.

The curse seal needed to flow freely throughout the body, allowing it to more easily mutate the body. Those who were able to control parts of the body also possessed the innate perquisite to let the curse seal change them.

He smiled at his research, 'If this is all it takes to create my new army…then I will have Konoha burning at my feet…soon enough.'

Time Skip…Chunin Exam Finals

Minato and Kushina looked over the stadium…which only contained two of the twelve finalists. Every last Jinchuriki had vanished over the one month break, and not one of them could be found…it was as if they had vanished off the face of the earth.

Each of their separate villages was getting worried…

Terumi Mei, Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure, along with Hotaru of the Tsuchigumo clan were worried. Mei feared that the jutsu used on Yagura might have failed, and he could come back to seek them with vengeance. Hotaru was worried for the fate of Utakata, whom she considered to be her teacher.

Yotsuki A, the Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure was nervously clenching his fists. His brother, and his top Genin were missing, and not a single person could so much as track them. As a Kage, he was worried of the possibilities of an enemy village obtaining both of their Jinchuriki's, but as a brother and friend, he was afraid to lose the ones he cared about.

Ryotenbin no Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure was grumbling to himself on how his best subordinates could not even be bother to show up on time.

The Kazekage was merely tapping his fingers on his chair as he waited for Gaara to show up.

Shinno was getting worried about his apprentice. Amaru normally checked in on a regular basis.

Shibuki, the leader of Takigakure was worried about Fu…

Minato sighed and leaned forward, "Where is he? The exams are going to begin soon."

Kushina placed her hand on Minato's shoulders, "Now, now sweetie…there is still a few minutes before the exam starts. He will show up…"

Minato turned towards Kushina, "But what if he doesn't?! You saw Sora's condition when she came back…she was down right depressed."

Kushina lowered her head, Sora had returned a week ago, and had not spoken to anyone. She locked herself in her room, and did not allow anyone to enter. Kushina had to threaten her to get her to come to the exams.

Meanwhile, in the center of the stadium, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Neji were awaiting their opponents.

Sasuke had spent the month training in his Katon Jutsu, as well as trying to increase the strength of his Sharingan. Along with trying to control his curse mark. He had to train on his own, as Kakashi had spent the last week of the month moping about how they could not find Naruto. He had gone through the entire Uchiha clan vault and leaned every technique he could. He spent hours each night training in one single jutsu.

He now had a fair amount of Katon jutsu under his belt…

Neji however…he had changed considerably since before the exams. His demeanor was that of a heartless monster. His clothes were torn in many places from what looked like stretch marks. His teeth looked a bit sharper…and if one was careful, they could smell the tell tale scent of blood coming off of him.

He had lost his fate loving demeanor, and adopted a heartless, cruel persona.

Nobody in the branch family would go near him now, fearing what he would do to them.

In the stands, several individuals were nervously awaiting the arrival of one specific genin…Naruto.

Iruka had been worried sick from Naruto's disappearance, and had tried to be put on the Hokage's team to go and find him. But he was constantly denied for the most foolish reasons. He had then spent his time trying to convince those who believed the Yondaime's words not to do so…he had lost many friends in the shinobi, and civilian force because of this.

Hinata had come here earlier than anyone else, hoping she might be the first one to see Naruto. She had come her before the sun had even risen, waiting for the blond Jinchuriki to finally arrive. It was now five minutes before the final exam…and she still could see nothing of the blond.

Sora sat at the front of the stadium, getting the best view of the fights. But she did not care about the fights…all she cared about was seeing her Otouto, whom her family had pushed away. She now realized how stupid her parents were…too late to change anything at all.

Hayate sighed as he looked up at the Kage booth, 'If the rest of the opponents don't arrive here soon, they will all be disquali…' Hayate stopped as he suddenly felt a gust of wind begin to pass through the arena.

Sasuke and Neji tried to harden their footing as the winds picked up.

Minato and Kushina, along with all the others in the Kage booth leaned over the edge to get a better look.

The wind began to cycle around a single area; sparks flew out as the earth began to crack. A flash of light covered the stadium, temporarily blinding everyone watching.

As the light died down, everybody turned to see what had happened.

A large chunk of earth with a cylindrical bottom was sitting in the middle of the stadium, and on top of it, 15 people. Amaru, Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Kirabi, Naruto…and five people whom nobody recognized.

Naruto was the only one of them, who had changed physically. He had forgone his orange jump suit, and now wore a long white cloak with black tribal markings all over it. Hoisted over his shoulder was the most dazzling weapon any of them had ever seen. His hair was slicked back and tied in a ponytail, and his whisker marks looked darker.

Naruto snapped open his eyes to reveal slitted pupils that quickly gazed at Neji, "I suggest everyone get out of the field…now."

The remaining Jinchuriki nodded and used shunshin to get up to he stands.

Haku walked over to Naruto and gave him a kiss, "For luck…"

Naruto smiled and stroked her chin, "Thank you…Haku-chan."

Haku giggled as she walked over to the remaining four people, and was enveloped in a swirl of water as they appeared in the stands.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke, "I would suggest you get out of the field…unless you want to get caught in the crossfire."

Sasuke shivered at the look in Naruto's eyes and quickly fled from the field. Naruto then looked at Neji, "I hope you remember the promise I made a month ago…that if I ever ended up your opponent…you. would. die."

Neji scoffed as a dark grin crept up his features, "By the end of this match, one of us will be dead…but it sure as hell won't be me."

The two looked at each other as Hayate stepped back, "The first match of the Chunin exams…HAJIME!!!"

* * *

Okay, I am leaving it off here...now don't get snippy with me, be happy I managed to get the fic this far.

I would love some suggestions on how to continue the following fics...

Respect Gained, Trust Lost...

Until my next update...SAYO-FREAKING-NARA!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Naruto vs Neji

Disclaimer_I do not own Naruto, Rosario Vampire, TMNT, or any other anime's/movies/manga I might have put in here, I own nothing...if I did, would I be doing this?

Okay, I understand al of you have been waiting awhile for this story to be updated, and I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, but it is summer here now, so I will have the time to work on my chapters again. Thank you for your patience, and please enjoy this chapter...

**GFLI-Naruto: Order of the Sword**

**DarkKitsune666-Naruto's Kitsune Arm**

**Libra of Fairy Tail, formerly Libra'sAngel27-King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

**Agurra of the Darkness-Hope of Flames**

**Hakkyou no Yami-Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of Genesis**

**evilfrog1-Bang Goes Love**

Oh, also, I know you guys are probably getting tired of me saying this but...**seriously, can somebody take my 'Naruto Quits Shinobi Life' challenge, I love that people are taking my 'Naruto Hates Yondaime' challenge, even if a good portion of them have not even begun writing the fics yet...but seriously, the story where Naruto detests the idea of being a shinobi so much after the scroll incident that he quits...how many possible plot lines are in that? PLEASE SOMEONE TAKE THE CHALLENGE!**

Oh, and out of curiosity, I am looking for a certain story...in the story, Naruto is strong and knows about his father, but his father is an evil bastard who eats peoples body parts to gain portions of their personality, and even used Kushina to seal Kyuubi away to save his own hyde. Please, someone tell me what the story is called or who the author is, as I have been trying to find that story for quite some time...if you fid it, I will be eternally grateful to you...please and thank you

**

* * *

**

Last time, on Wrath to Come...

_"I hope you remember the promise I made a month ago…that if I ever ended up your opponent…you. would. Die."_

_Neji scoffed as a dark grin crept up his features, "By the end of this match, one of us will be dead…but it sure as hell won't be me."_

_The two looked at each other as Hayate stepped back, "The first match of the Chunin exams…HAJIME!"_

**Now, back to the story...**

The two combatants stared at each other, neither one making any movement. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes meeting Neji's pure white eyes as their muscles clenched.

Everyone was leaning over the railing...waiting to see who would make the first move...

Neji suddenly smirked, "Hn..." and vanished...

Naruto suddenly swung Shesmu behind him, 'CLANG' and met a kunai that was about to get driven into his back by Neji, who held a malicious smirk on his face.

In the Stadium

The crowd was shocked to the core at what had transpired...how did a Genin know shunshin?

Hinata was smiling as she saw 'her' Naruto-kun stop Neji's attack. Sora was grinning widely as she restrained herself from shouting like a fan girl.

Up higher in the stands, Haku was smiling lovingly at Naruto, Zabuza was grinning, showing his sharp teeth, Moka and Bara were pumping their arms up as they silently cheered for the blond, and Aura was giving the traditional Uchiha smirk.

Gai and Lee, who were sitting together in the stands, were surprised by what Neji had done, "Amazing, I never thought I would see the day where Neji learned something other than a Hyuuga technique."

Lee nodded his head, "Yes, it is most youthful to see Neji taking up a style other than his clans."

Unbeknownst to them...that was not the case...

Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, which thanks to training was up to two tomoe in each eye, which had seen what Neji done...and it was not shunshin.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, 'That wasn't a technique at all...it was raw speed.' Neji had moved so quickly in less than a single second, that his Sharingan had been strained to keep up with it.

He looked worriedly at Naruto, 'If Naruto hadn't moved then, he would be dead...'

Sasuke was at an impasse...on one hand, he was glad for his fellow genin that he had just bested the rookie of the year...but on another, he had no idea how long Naruto would be able to hold out.

Sasuke prayed to Kami that Naruto would pull through...that he would survive...

Back to the Fight

Neji grinned as he applied pressure to his kunai as it clashed with Shesmu, "I see you have a couple more tricks up your sleeve...failure..." his eyes flashed black for a moment, as his veins began to bulge in his arms and around his eyes, "But so have I!" he applied more pressure to Shesmu, resulting in sparks starting to fly as the two weapons clashed...

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the flash of black in Neji's eyes as he tightened his grip around Shesmu, "Tricks are for fools..." he snarled, "...and for COWARDS!" he swung a kick at Neji, which was quickly blocked by the Hyuuga's forearm, and then twisting Shesmu, sending the kunai in Neji's hand flying off to the side.

Neji sneered as he threw a Jyuuken strike towards Naruto, who grabbed the wrist and pulled Neji towards him to be impaled by Shesmu...Neji twisted out of the way and spun in the air to avoid the tri pronged spear.

Naruto tugged Neji down and brought up his knee, burying it in the Hyuuga's face, breaking his nose, and sending him flying into the air.

Neji growled hatefully and swung his foot down towards Naruto...only for it to be blocked by Shesmu.

Neji cursed and back flipped onto the patch of earth that the Jinchuriki had brought with them...

Naruto began to twirl Shesmu in between his fingers, the staff slowly speeding up as Naruto glared at Neji...

Neji sneered as he lowered himself into his Jyuuken stance, "Come on failure, make a move! Or are you too much of a coward to back your threats?"

Kage Booth

Minato was gripping his chair as he glared hatefully down towards Neji...how dare he insult his child? He had half a mind to head down there and rip out the little pests eyes from their sockets. See how much a Hyuuga likes to be blind to their surroundings!

Kushina placed a reassuring hand on Minato's shoulder, "Minato-koi, be calm...our son will show him who he is messing with. You'll see."

Minato sighed and took a deep cleansing breath, "Yes Kushina..." he turned back towards the arena...and his eyes widened as he saw what Naruto was doing...

Back to the Fight

Naruto kept increasing the speed he spun Shesmu, until the force being projected by its spinning began to send the dirt around him flying.

Neji kept a close eye on Naruto as Shesmu spun faster and faster...and his eyes narrowed as he saw a flash of chakra run through the staff. He looked up at Naruto, "What, you think you can enhance that pathetic piece of garbage by shooting chakra through it...ha! As if some no talent fool like you will ever stand a chance at defeating me, even if you are the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!"

Naruto gave no reaction to Neji's statement other then a slightly increase in the chakra output...

Neji was about to make another statement...when his Byakugan caught sight of something odd in Shesmu's staff, 'Is that a...'

Naruto suddenly stopped spinning Shesmu and jabbed the tri pronged end into the ground, and shot himself up into the air, taking Shesmu with him...he swung Shesmu down as it unlinked, forming a long chain as it swung down towards the ground in a spinning motion...

Neji snorted and lowered himself into his Jyuuken stance, "Whatever you have planned, it won't wo-"

The tri pronged end of Shesmu tapped the earth that Neji was standing upon...and the earth began to explode from the force behind Naruto's swing as Shesmu carved through the earth brought by the Jinchuriki...

Neji's eyes widened, 'Oh shit...' and quickly leapt out of the way as Shesmu carved through the earth in front of him. He used his newly acquired speed to dodge the debris scattering about...

Naruto suddenly appeared behind Neji and swung Shesmu as it returned to staff form, 'CRACK' and struck Neji's back, sending him flying towards an incoming piece of rock and smashing right into it, 'CRACK' the sound of his ribs breaking echoed throughout the arena.

Naruto watched as the debris fell atop the fallen Hyuuga, then turned his back and began to walk away, "It's finished..."

Hayate nodded his head and raised his arm, "The victor of the first round of the Chunin exams is-CRASH!" Hayate snapped his head towards the rubble covering Neji as it exploded outward, sending shards of stone all over the place.

Hayate backpedaled and used his years of Jonin rank sword skills to bat away as many of the flying projectiles as he could.

Naruto used Shesmu in the same manner, but a few shards got past and jammed themselves in his legs and arms. He winced as he looked up to where the shards came from...

Standing in a cloud of dirt, a smirking Neji chuckled out, "Is that the best you can do...Namikaze?"

Stands...Hiashi Hyuuga

Hiashi's eyes widened in shock. He had activated his Byakugan as soon as the fight started. He was shocked at the speed and power the two genin were displaying. It was beyond anything that ones so young should have been able to project.

Hiashi at first thought the fight was over when Naruto sent Neji careening into one of the flying boulders, as all of his ribs had been broken in the collision, and he had been buried by the debris...

But instead, Neji had used a main house technique, the Kaiten, to break free of the rubble, freeing himself to fight again...but the same energy he had used for the Kaiten...had also been used to heal his ribs to a perfect state.

Whatever it was that Neji used with the Kaiten, it was not chakra. It was just too...

Foul...

Back to Fight

Naruto winced as he pulled the shard of stone out of his legs and arms, and then got up into a fighting stance, holding Shesmu in both hands.

Neji smirked darkly, "What's the matter fool? Can't handle a little scratch?" he spat out something from his mouth, which revealed to be a tooth covered in blood...

Naruto scoffed and smirked, "Looks like you aren't in any position to talk."

Neji snarled and lowered himself into what appeared to be a Jyuuken stance, but it seemed to have traits reminiscent of the Inuzuka clan.

Stands...Tsume Inuzuka

Tsume snarled and looked at Hiashi, who was sitting three seats away from her, "What is that Hyuuga? If your nephew has been stealing clan Taijutsu styles then so help me I-"

"If Neji has altered the Jyuuken style of fighting, I have had no prior knowledge of it." he looked at Tsume, "In fact, in the last month, the only time I have seen him is when I pass by him in the streets."

Tsume was taken aback by Hiashi's directness...then scoffed as she turned to look at the arena...

Back to Fight

Neji and Naruto stared at each other, slowly edging their footwork to either side as they watched their opponent, waiting for them to make a move...

…

…

…

As a single leaf hit the ground...the two shot off towards each other and began their assault.

Neji swung his hand down as if it were a claw swipe, and Naruto grabbed his wrist as he tried to throw Neji over his shoulder. The Hyuuga prodigy used Naruto as a vault and grabbed onto his shirt in an attempt to swing him over him and throw him away.

Naruto quickly did a hand seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and three other Naruto's latched onto each others feet as the original was thrown over Neji's shoulders. The clones were used to pole vault Naruto, allowing him to land on his feet, before he charged at Neji, using Shesmu like a lance.

Neji quickly whipped out a kunai in each hand, and got each one between Shesmu's prongs, the sound of clashing metal reverberating throughout the arena.

Naruto twisted Shesmu, forcing Neji to loosen his grip on his two kunai and swung Shesmu, throwing the Kunai far away from Neji as he jabbed the blunt end of Shesmu into Neji's chest.

Neji stumbled back and coughed, too distracted to stop Naruto from kicking him in the face, then with a back flip, delivering a chin strike with the tip of his foot, sending him flying into the air.

As Naruto landed from his back flip, he quickly performed a hand sign, and vanished...

Out of nowhere, he appeared above Neji via shunshin, Shesmu held high above him...

Neji opened his eyes just in time to see Shesmu smash into his chest, 'CRACK' and with the sound of his ribs snapping, got sent straight down to earth.

'BOOM!' a cloud of dirt covered Neji as he smashed into the dirt, Naruto landing right beside the cloud of dirt with Shesmu held tightly in his hands...

In the Stands

Haku was smiling giddily as she began to bounce up and down, "Yay Naruto-kun!" she started jumping highly like a cheerleader as she screamed happily.

Zabuza chuckled, "That's my boy..."

Moka and Bara were both sporting their trademark smiles and bumped fists, "Alright..."

Aura gave a grin as she shouted, "Way to go Naruto!"

In the competitors stands, the Jinchuriki were shouting praise to their fellow Jinchuriki, "Way to go foxy!"

"WOOOH, go foxy go!"

"Yeah bro, you showed him whose boss!"

Meanwhile in the stands, Hinata was smiling as she clutched her hands together tightly, 'Naruto-kun...' while she was sad that he had to beat her cousin so brutally, she was happy that Naruto had won.

Sora was grinning and shouted loudly, "Way to go Naruto-otouto!"

The entire crowd erupted in applause, even the Hyuuga's cheered for the son of the Namikaze clan defeating the Hyuuga prodigy...

Hiashi sighed as he looked into his vest, and pulled out a scroll, 'I guess, I have hidden this from him for too long...' he gripped it lightly, 'I am sorry for failing you...Hizashi...'

In the Arena

Hayate walked over to the crater where Neji laid, and examined him.

His bones were broken, and his chakra was exhausted. On top of that, he was likely unconscious.

Hayate stood up and raised his hand, "The winner of the first round of the Chunin exams is-" Hayate was stopped when Shesmu's tri pronged end was held in front of his face. He looked towards Naruto, who had a cold look on his face...

"No...it is not over..." he turned towards Neji and gripped Shesmu's shaft, "This fight isn't over...until one of us...dies..."

…

…

…

Stands

Everyone stared in shock and horror towards the blond Jinchuriki. They could not believe it...the son of the Yondaime...the one who had preached he was going to become a Hokage greater than all others...

Was about to kill a fellow Shinobi...when he had just claimed victory?

Fight

Hayate stared at Naruto, "Naruto...I...cough...I am afraid I can't allow you to do that, you have won the fight, so there is no need to-"

"Tell me this, if you are on a mission, and you come into contact with an enemy Shinobi, and you engage him in a fight...you fight to win, do you not?"

Hayate nodded his head, "Yes, but you have already won so-"

"And tell me this, if you let your enemy go free when you have claimed your victory, what is stopping said enemy Shinobi from coming after you again for revenge...what is stopping him from harming the ones you love if you are not there to help them?" he clenched the hilt of Shesmu tightly...

Hayate looked down as he thought of Yugao, "I...I..."

Naruto did not give him a chance to finish, "The answer is 'There is NOTHING' that will stop him from trying to seek revenge for his humiliation...'. The only thing that will ensure that the enemy never tries to get revenge...' he looked towards Neji, "Is to end his life..." he looked over towards Hayate, "Besides...I do not make idle threats...not anymore."

Hayate looked up at Naruto with shock and confusion...

Naruto elaborated, "I swore to Neji that if I was ever his opponent, I would see to it that I kill him." he pointed to himself, "I am his opponent...now I must stand by my word." he snapped his head away from Hayate, "Do not try and stop me..." he began to walk towards the fallen Neji, leaving Hayate to lower his head...

Hayate sighed...Naruto was well within his right to end Neji's life...Neji had signed away his life to these exams when he signed a waiver, and the purpose of the Chunin exams was to be a replacement for war...but even as a replacement...death, was assured to happen.

In the Kage Booth

Yotsuki A smirked, "Well, well, well...looks like Konoha actually has a genin with a good head on his shoulders...and he's smart to boot." A smirked in Minato's direction, "I gotta say, you sure as hell trained your Jinchuriki well."

Minato looked down at A's statement, "I...I didn't..."

A's eyes widened a bit at this, "You didn't?" he looked between Naruto and the Yondaime, "You didn't once train your Jinchuriki...your son?"

Onoki raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that the Jinchuriki is the son of the Kiroi Senkou?"

A looked towards Onoki, "It's an unspoken tradition to have the Jinchuriki have some blood connection to the village leader. Hell, the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi is my baby brother, and the Jinchuriki of the Nibi is the stepdaughter of the Sandaime Raikage's son." he snorted, "Besides, you would have to be blind to not tell the similarities between the two of them."

Onoki huffed and turned away...

A turned his head towards Minato, "But back to the question...you never once trained your own son? Who the hell taught him then?"

Minato turned away from A as Kushina cast a hard glare at A, "Can you please show a bit more tact, my husband-"

"Nobody..." Minato spoke out, barely audible, "Nobody...ever trained him...nobody, ever took care of him..." he looked down, "I didn't even see him for thirteen years...since I left the day after he was born."

A stared incredulously at Minato...and snarled, before he snapped his head towards the arena. He may be a hardass on the outside...but he looked out for his baby brother, who was a Jinchuriki. The mere idea that a Jinchuriki's own father did not pay attention to his son for over a decade...

It disgusted him...

He looked down towards Naruto...and sighed, 'Well, at least he turned out alright in my book...'

In the Arena

Naruto stood right next to Neji...and began to spin Shesmu in his hand, and charged his own chakra into the staff as he glared down at Neji. His eyes slitted as he began to charge Kitsunji's Youki into the staff.

In the Stands

Hiashi Hyuuga's eyes widened in terror and shock, 'No...I can't allow him to kill him! Not the only thing I have left of my brother!' Hiashi quickly got up and ran out of the aisle, hoping he could stop the fight before his nephew died.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock...'N-Naruto-kun...' her heart practically stopped when she realized what Naruto intended to do...and she could not keep herself conscious, and fainted on the spot.

Sora lowered her head in shame...knowing that although she did not intend it, it was her fault that Naruto was like this.

Haku took a firm stance, Zabuza gained a serious look, Moka and Bara kept watch, while Aura smirked, "Good riddance Hyuuga..."

In the Arena

Shesmu spun in Naruto's hand faster and faster, and a light coating of red and blue chakra leaked off of the weapon. Naruto's eyes went from cerulean blue, to crimson red as his nails lengthened and sharpened into claws.

Stands

Hiashi Hyuuga ran as quickly down the stairs as he could, praying that he could get there in time to stop Naruto from killing Neji...

Hanabi squinted her eyes as she saw the chakra floating off of Shesmu. She quickly activated her Byakugan to see what was going on...she was quite surprised. From Naruto's abdomen, there was a red chakra leaking into his natural chakra system, which he was charging into his staff, 'Amazing, I have never seen something so...' Hanabi stopped her train of thought when she caught something in the corner of her Byakugan's vision, 'Neji-niisan?'

She focused her Byakugan's vision...and saw something that shocked her, 'Chakra...no...' Neji's coils were being flooded by some weird energy...but it was not chakra...

Fight

Naruto stopped spinning Shesmu and grasped it in both hands, holding it high above him as he positioned it above Neji's heart, 'This is for Hinata!' he brought Shesmu down to impale the Hyuuga prodigy...

'SLAM' the door leading from the stands to the arena slammed open as Hiashi ran out, "NO STOP!"

Naruto brought Shesmu down to jam it into Neji's heart...

'SQUELCH!'

…

…

…

'Drip...drip...drip...' the telltale sound of dripping blood was heard, Shesmu had pierced Neji...

But not his heart...

Naruto stared down in shock towards the Hyuuga beneath him, "I-impossible..."

Neji's hands had shot up just in time to allow the far ends of Shesmu's tri pronged end to pierce through his palms...

Neji slowly opened his eyes...and smirked, before he suddenly shoved on Shesmu, making Naruto stumble back as the Hyuuga prodigy suddenly got back onto his feet with a swirling movement.

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock, 'Impossible...I used Kitsunji's chakra along with my own when I thrust down...even if he was fast enough to catch it, there is no way he could have been able to stop my attack...it should have killed him!'

Neji seemed to see the panic in Naruto's eyes, and a creepy grin crossed his features, "What's the matter Namikaze...surprised?" he chuckled darkly as he began to circle, Naruto matched his footsteps as he readied Shesmu, "I'll bet you're wondering...how could he have blocked my strike, when it was empowered with the chakra...of the Kyuubi...am I wrong?"

Naruto snarled and tightened his grip around Shesmu...

Neji smirked, "I take it as a yes...I am correct." a dark chuckle escaped his lips as he stopped, turning his head so that only the side of it was visible to Naruto, "Don't you want me to tell you...how I accomplished that?" he glanced at Naruto...and his lips twisted into a cruel grin as he turned his head, his eye twitching madly, "Better yet...how about I show you?" as Neji shouted, he was covered in a dark purple chakra that sent a small shock wave out that sent Naruto back a few feet...

Naruto looked at Neji, 'How...this is demonic chakra...how the fuck does he have it?' he looked at Neji...then for the first time, noticed the bite mark on his arm. He was about to question it...

**'Melchiah...'** Naruto froze as he heard Kitsunji speak in...fear? Why was Kitsunji afraid?

'Kitsunji-sensei, why are you so afraid?'

With the other Jinchuriki

The other Jinchuriki were asking their Bijuu the same question. Why on earth were their Bijuu scared of this...Melchiah, and what part did he play in this?

In the stands

A dark figure smirked darkly, his abnormally long canines glinting in the shadows, "Now Kitsunji, we will see how your Jinchuriki fares...against MY vengeance..." he chuckled darkly as his eyes became dog-like, and his teeth slowly sharpened...

Back to the Fight

Neji was grinning like a mad man as he crouched low, "Now watch Namikaze...as I show you how futile your efforts really are!" Neji began to laugh maniacally...and then he suddenly stopped, and cried out in pain as the sound of his bones cracking was heard. He grabbed his shirt and tore it off as he fell to his knees, the sign of his chest expanding and his ribs protruding from his chest prevalent. Neji threw his head back, "AGGHHH!" and roared in agony...

Naruto's eyes widened as he stepped back as he watched Neji transform before his eyes...

Neji fell to all fours...and quickly curled his arms into himself...Neji then got back onto his knees and opened his mouth to let out another pained yell, "AWOOOOOHHH!" but instead...the howl of a wolf replaced it...

Neji's chest expanded and cracked as he stood back up, his legs growing longer as his Shinobi sandals ripped apart as his feet turned into savage paws. His hands grew fur as his nails became claws. His hair grew longer ad more shaggy as he reached up and tore his headband right off, slashing his claws across the leaf symbol.

Neji turned his head up as his jaw cracked, "AWOOOOOOHHH!" and his face lengthened slightly as fur covered his face...and his eyes changed from pure white...to solid black.

Naruto shook in fear as he saw what Neji had become...

Neji now stood on deformed wolf-like legs, with one leg being longer than the other, while the other look more human-like. His arms were longer and more bulky, but they too were uneven, with his right arm carrying much larger claws and was thicker, while his other arm was more human-like, with longer nails that had sharpened points. His face looked wolfish, but it was short, and his teeth were hanging out randomly...it would have looked goofy had they not been so damn sharp...and his eyes were an unholy black. His body was mostly covered in fur the same color as his hair, but his chest, portions of his limbs, and the left side of his face were completely bald...

He was an abomination...

Hiashi stared in shock at his nephew, "N-Neji..."

Neji snapped his head towards Hiashi...and a cruel smile graced his lips, _"Well, well well...if it isn't my fathers murderer!" _he turned towards Hiashi and snarled, _"I have been waiting a long time for this...Hiashi-sama!"_ he walked towards Hiashi, who was trembling...

"N-Neji...p-please, stop...your father would not want you to-GACH!" Hiashi was lifted up by his throat as Neji wrapped his larger claw around Hiashi's throat...

"_Don't you dare preach to me what my father wanted Hiashi! Not after you sent him to his death!"_ he began to squeeze Hiashi's throat, making him gasp for air...

Hiashi tried as hard as he could to breathe as he gasped out, "N-Neji...p-please...y-your father, there was...gasp...nothing I could do to...stop him. H-he knocked...me out, before he sacrificed himself..." he held out the scroll, "Here...y-your father wrote it w-whe-"

Neji tossed Hiashi to the ground, _"I know that you old fool! Why do you think I hate you so much?"_ Hiashi stared up at Neji as he tried to breathe, _snuck into your office three days ago and found that scroll sitting right on top of your desk!"_

Hiashi choked, "T-then why-"

"_Because you are weak! You are so weak you could not stop my father from going to his death!" _he stalked over towards Hiashi, _"Now, retribution finally comes to me...Hiashi-sama!"_ he swung his large claws down to Hiashi to cleave him in half...

'CLANG' only for the claws to be blocked by Shesmu, held by one Naruto...

Naruto turned towards Hiashi, who was staring at him in shock, "Get out of the arena Hyuuga...this is my fight..."

Hiashi nodded his head...and quickly scurried back towards the exit. That thing hat tried to kill him was not his nephew anymore...

He was gone...he had failed his brother...again...

Naruto looked back at Neji, "Now that we are no longer interrupted, shall we finish what we started before?"

Neji grinned menacingly...and suddenly swung his other arm, slashing it across Naruto's chest...

"AGGHH!" Naruto stumbled back as he clutched his chest, which now had four deep slash marks across his flesh...he was about to retaliate, only to fly back into the wall after a hard kick was delivered to his stomach. As he slid down the wall, he was not given the chance to have his feet touch the ground, and was hit with a barrage of punches before he was grabbed by his hair, and his face driven into Neji's knee.

Neji smirked and lifted him up by his hair, _"Awww, what's the matter Namikaze? Can't take the pain?"_ he chucked Naruto with such force that he flew to the other side of the arena.

Naruto skidded across the dirt, and dug his feet into the ground to stop himself from smashing face-first into the wall. He pushed himself to all fours...only to slam back down into the dirt when a foot crashed down onto his back.

Neji sneered with a dark grin on his wolfish form, _"Stay in the dirt where you belong Namikaze!"_ he kept smashing his feet into Naruto's back. And then grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck with his larger claw, and his face was brought to look at the snarling maw of Neji Hyuuga...or...what used to be Neji Hyuuga...

Naruto winced in pain as he felt as if his body had been hit with a sledgehammer, 'How...how did it come to this...?'

Neji snarled and brought Naruto's head down as he kicked upwards, sending the blond haired Jinchuriki flying through the air...

'Did I come all this way...for nothing...am I truly...this weak?'

Neji jumped up and delivered a dropping heel strike to Naruto's chest, sending him flying down towards the ground, sending spiderweb cracks through the arena floor. Neji landed beside Naruto, and a cruel grin crept up his features as he kicked Naruto onto his back.

Naruto groaned in pain...and he turned his head to the side to see Shesmu lying only ten feet away from him. He quickly tried to crawl over to it...but was stopped when Neji stepped on his hands, making it impossible for him to move any further forward.

Neji smirked darkly and kicked Naruto in the face, breaking his nose as he was sent flying into the wall...Neji grabbed Naruto by his throat and lifted him up, snarling cruelly, _"Is this the best you've got...what happened to the Shinobi who I was fighting just minutes ago? Was all that a one trick pony? Do you have nothing left?" _

Naruto gave him no answer as he was held limply in Neji's claw...

Neji snorted as he raised his other claw, _"How pitiful...and I was hoping you would be more fun..."_

In the Stands

Haku was shaking as she held her hands praying, 'Please Naruto-kun...please don't die!'

Zabuza was clenching his fists tightly, 'Get up Naruto...get up now!'

Moka and Bara were more vocal, "Come on Naruto get up!" Moka cried out...

"Move your ass Naruto!" Aura shouted...

Haku swallowed hard and shouted at the top of her lungs, "WAKE UP NARUTO-KUN!"

Back to the Fight

Naruto groaned as his eyes opened, "H-Haku...c-chan..."

Neji raised an eyebrow, and looked in the direction the shout had come from...

He saw a young girl with long black hair with a beautiful face and soft eyes. She was staring worriedly towards Naruto...

A cruel smirk crept up Neji's features, _"Well, well, well, it seems the little Namikaze has a girlfriend." _he squeezed Naruto's throat tighter, _"After I kill you, I am going to show her a good time...for me!"_a lecherous grin crept up his features as he swung his claws to Naruto's throat...

'CRUNCH!' only for him to have to hold in a scream of pain as he felt his fingers being crushed...he looked towards his hand, which was being held in an iron grip and...claws? He followed the arm up to it's owner...

Naruto was snarling hatefully at him, his eyes went from cerulean to blood red, and a menacing red aura was leaking off him...

Naruto suddenly grabbed Neji's hand that was squeezing down on his throat, and began to crush it in his grip and forcibly prying it off him. Neji struggled in Naruto's grip, which felt like he was being gripped by Tsunade herself...

Naruto growled hatefully and stepped forward, forcing Neji back...and then smashed his forehead in Neji's face, before he swung a fist at Neji's throat, making him start to gasp for breath as Naruto began to brutally punch him in the stomach, the red glow increasing more and more...until it began to take a shape...

Kage Booth

Terumi Mei smiled, "Now we can see how strong Konoha's Jinchuriki really is..."

Minato looked worriedly down at Naruto, 'Please Naruto...please be safe...'

Kushina was having similar thoughts as she stared down at her child...the one whom she had birthed...the one whom she had abandoned...

Fight

Naruto grabbed Neji by his hair and brought him down to meet his knee, and then was slammed into the dirt as Naruto brought his heel down onto the back of Neji's head, _"You can insult me...you can threaten me...you can even injure my pride!"_ the red aura leaked off of him more, _"But the momen you threaten those whom I love...you...will..._**DIE!"** he was covered in a crimson aura as it took the form of a two tailed fox as Naruto grabbed Neji by his arm, and swung him as hard as he could into the air...

Naruto looked back towards Shesmu, which was laying on the ground, he quickly ran towards it as Neji fell back towards the ground. He scooped up Shesmu, and pointed the blunt end at Neji and charged chakra into it...the staff unlinked and shot towards the falling dog beast Hyuuga...

Neji was hit right in the stomach and shot towards the other side of the wall, and smashed into it with enough force to send falling debris to the ground and spiderweb cracks to go through the wall...

Naruto snarled and let out a battle cry as he swung on Shesmu, dragging Neji through the wall...

Neji crashed through the wall, no doubt breaking a few bones as he was smashed through the rock and stone.

Finally Naruto stopped, and charged towards Neji as Shesmu began to take its normal length...the trident end pointed towards a point on the wall...

Neji fell down as the staff no longer was jammed into his stomach...

Naruto sneered as he thrust Shesmu forward, **"See you in hell!"**

'CRACK...SQUELCH...'

Neji's eyes snapped open, his black orbs staring in shock towards Naruto...he slowly looked down towards his chest...

Shesmu...had stabbed clean through him...

'Thump...' Neji slowly turned his head as he heard a familiar thumping sound...and saw something that shocked him to the core...

His heart was on Shesmu's middle prong...torn completely from his chest...

Neji's head fell as the light left his eyes, and blood dribbled from his mouth...

Hyuuga Neji...son of Hyuuga Hizashi, cousin to Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi, and Nephew to Hyuuga Hiashi...

Was dead...

* * *

Okay, before all of you complain about Neji being dead...guess what, I set up a poll when the issue of him being a villain came up on whether he lives or dies, guess what, you all chose for him to die, and I gave you what you asked!

Now, the reason why Neji did not change from reading the letter is because he is out of his damn mind, I don't care who you are, if your life is so hell bent on revenge that you would murder your own family in cold blood for something they ahd no control over, yeah, you are not going to change from a letter, in fact, it will drive you deeper into your insanity.

Melchiah...he will be revealed soon, what is Melchiah you ask...look at what Neji has become, then look at his first appearance in earlier chapters and take a guess!

the next fight will be between Sasuke and Gaara...guess who wins!

Until my next update (which I pray to Kami will not take as long as this one did) enjoy this chapter, read, review, flame with LEGITIMATE REASONS, and have a wonderful day...


	16. Aftermath of Vengeance

Disclaimer-I do not own the Naruto series in any way, shape or form...WHEN CAN WE STOP PUTTING THESE IN?

Sorry for the late updates, school has been hectic and I have not been able to update very often. Sigh...not to mention, I have also been grounded so I will not be able to even get on the computer. I am currently at school to post this.

Please check the following...

**dracohalo117: Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge**

**dracohalo117: Naruto Quits Shinobi Life Challenge**

**dracohalo117: Forum Challenges**

**dracohalo117: Ideas not Likely to get to...but will let others take**

******Hakkyou no Yami: ****Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of the Genesis**

**********Hakkyou no Yami: Eternal Legends: Rebirth of the Second Onslaught**

**********Agurra of the Darkness: Hope of Flames**

**Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto: Rage of the Tormentor**

_**IMPORTANT...READ THIS AN!**_

Okay, look, I like Hinata and all, but for some reason I just cannot see her going far in a relationship with Naruto in this story...so I will no longer be having Hinata in the pairing...now, if you would please place in the reviews what you think should happen to Hinata I would greatly appreciate it, and then I will put a poll up with the best options for her.

**_IMPORTANT...READ THIS AN!_**

Another issue that is coming up...I have been looking through some of my other stories...and frankly I am disgusted with a few of them...some I will be rewriting for certain...but the others I am debating on whether to keep them on this site at all...the one I know for sure I will be rewriting a bit are Demonic Legends: Rise of the Inugami, and I will be talking to my writing partner on the ones I am still debating on.

* * *

Naruto's breath was ragged as he held Shesmu firmly, the youki of his tenant slowly receding as his eyes returned to their normal blue hue. His gaze looking up to the deceased Hyuuga on his deadly weapon.

With a sneer of hate, and a single movement, he removed the offending corpse from his spear, letting it fall to the ground.

Looking down at Neji's corpse, Naruto spat out, "Say hello to the Shinigami for me." and slowly turned his head towards the audience.

The crowd was speechless as they saw the brutality of how the fight was ended. None of them could believe what they had seen, the son of Namikaze Minato had killed a fellow Konoha ninja in cold blood.

In the stands, the reactions were mixed, many of the Hyuuga's were angry someone had killed on of their own, but at the same time relieved that they could live without fear of Neji. Hinata was the most conflicted, on one hand, Neji had tried to kill her, but on the other hand, Neji WAS family…

Before her thoughts could continue, Hinata felt a light pressure on her shoulder, and looked up to find her father…her eyes immediately grew cold and she turned away,

Hiashi sighed towards himself, knowing it was in fact his actions that made her this way. He took a deep breath, "Hinata, may I speak to you…alone?"

Hinata looked up for a moment, and nodded her head as she spoke without a single bit of emotion in her voice, "Hai, Hiashi-sama." She stood and followed after her father.

As Naruto walked up the stairs towards the waiting area, he sighed in relief, 'Finally, justice has been done.' And looked up…to a sight he should have expected.

His…_sister_…was waiting for him at the top of the steps, a strained smile on her face, "Naruto, congratulations on your victory."

With a cold glance and a sneer, Naruto completely ignored Sora and walked past her.

Sora felt her heart twist in her chest at the coldness and hate Naruto displayed from her mere presence, and looked down, knowing that she should have expected such a thing.

Naruto kept walking up the stairs towards the competitors booth to await the next battle…

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped and turned around, allowing a smile to grace his lips as he saw who called to him, "Haku-chan."

His beloved Haku was walking towards him, followed closely by Moka, Bara, Aura, and Zabuza. Naruto quickly ran up to Haku and swept her up in his arms, planting a deep passion filled kiss upon her beautiful lips.

Haku eagerly returned the kiss, holding him close to her as their lips caressed each other.

Aura grinned at them, "Hey, get a room you two!"

Naruto and Haku broke the kiss and snapped indignantly at Aura, "Shut-up!" though their indignant tone of voice and blushes on their face only caused Aura to fall to the ground in laughter.

Moka smiled and walked up to both Naruto and Haku, and wrapped her arm around them, "Good job Naruto-kun."

Bara smirked, "Excellent work Naruto-kun...for a ningen."

Naruto chuckled towards Bara as Aura bopped him on the head playfully, "That was an awesome fight Naruto, but you should have made him suffer a bit longer."

Behind Aura, Zabuza chuckled, "That's not the kids style, he likes things to end quickly rather than draw them out."

Naruto smirked towards Zabuza, "Like you're one to talk, you big softy."

Zabuza sweat dropped as he grumbled under his breath, while everyone else chuckled at his misfortune.

Naruto smiled and returned to hugging Haku, who was happily snuggling into his neck...

'Chirp...chirp...chirp...'

Naruto's ears twitched at the sound of chirping birds...

'Chirpchirpchirp...chirpchirpchirp...crackle'

Naruto's ears twitched more, this time, he heard what appeared to be the crackling of electricity.

'Chirpchirpchirp...crackle...chirpchirpchirp...crackle...'

Naruto's eyes slowly widened as he looked up in the direction the sound was coming from...and saw Hatake Kakashi charging towards them with a Raikiri in hand...

Aimed straight for Haku...

Same time...Kakashi.

Kakashi clenched his fists as he saw Naruto walk off of the Arena. This was not the same knucklehead he had on his team a month ago. This was a ruthless killer who murdered a fellow Konoha-nin in cold blood.

Kakashi got up off his seat and headed in the direction of the contestant waiting area to confront the blond.

Kurenai grabbed Kakashi's wrist, "Kakashi, what are you doing?"

The cycloptic Jonin looked towards Kurenai, "I am going to talk to Naruto...what he did isn't right."

Kurenai frowned at Kakashi, "Remember what Neji did to Hinata? Naruto had every right to kill him for what he did. Neji tried to kill Hinata an-"

Kakashi tore his hand out of Kurenai's grip, "Forget the Hyuuga! Whatever happened to Naruto during the training month changed him, he would never kill a fellow Konoha-nin, no matter what! I will not let my sensei's son become a monster!" he turned away from Kurenai and headed to the waiting area.

Kurenai glared at Kakashi and made a move to follow him, but she was stopped by Yugao, "Leave him Kurenai...he isn't worth the effort."

Kurenai frowned towards Yugao, then back at Kakashi, then sighed as she took her seat.

Kakashi was climbing the stairs towards the waiting area, his mind running a mile a minute over what he had just seen...it just wasn't possible. A month ago, Naruto would not kill a fellow Konoha nin even if he was threatened with execution, and he just saw Naruto brutally murder a fellow Konoha-nin in cold blood for no reason.

Something happened over the one month break to change Naruto, and he had to do everything in his power to save his Sensei's son from becoming a monster.

Surely, once he heard why Sensei did what he did, he would return to his old self?

What was he thinking, of course Naruto would...Naruto adored the Yondaime, and even though he is angry, if he hears exactly why Minato left him, Naruto would forgive him.

With that thought in mind, and a smile on his face, he entered the area before the waiting area...and he froze in horror at what he was seeing.

Momochi Zabuza, and the woman who was his accomplice were standing there with his student as if they were old friends...

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as he saw two people whom he personally had killed, still amongst the living. How could it be possible that they were alive?

In Kakashi's mind, he saw how close they were to Naruto, and theorized that they were the reason he had become a bloodthirsty monster. Not even thinking, he performed a series of hand seals and grabbed his wrist as it began to crackle with lightning chakra, and turned his gaze to the person who was closest...Zabuza's accomplice, he charged forward, his Raikiri blazing with lightning chakra as he aimed for the woman.

General POV

Haku was shoved out of the way by Naruto, who quickly took out Shesmu and smashed the blunt side into Kakashi's chest, making him lose his concentration on the Raikiri.

Kakashi coughed up blood as his Raikiri dispersed, and whilst Shesmu was still slammed into his chest, he was vaulted over Naruto and thrown into the wall...and pinned to said wall with the trident end of Naruto's weapon pinning him between two of it's spikes.

Naruto snarled disdainfully at Kakashi, "You took her from me once Hatake, I will not let you take her from me again!" he applied pressure to Kakashi's throat to get his point across.

Kakashi coughed out, "Naruto, stop, they have brainwashed you. They have to be killed for their crimes."

Naruto snarled at Kakashi while the others back off, "How dare you try to cast judgement on them Hatake, especially when you murdered them in cold blood!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Like what you did to Neji?"

Naruto scowled, "Neji tried to murder his own cousin in cold blood, you however murdered them after they had done nothing!"

Kakashi would not relent, "They were the enemy."

Naruto shouted, "They had surrendered!" he glared hatefully at Kakashi.

Haku and Zabuza flinched as they remembered that day...

Kakashi choked out, "They were missing-nin, they could not be trusted!"

Naruto snarled, "And who was the one who marked them as missing-nin? A tyrant who murdered his entire family just because he felt like it! And continued to amass a genocide against the entire race of kekkei genkai users! Or has your stupidity been coupled with blindness?"

Naruto threw Kakashi to the side, making his skull smash into the side of the concrete, causing blood to start to come out of his head.

Kakashi slowly tried to rise, but Shesmu's tip was pointed at his throat, "If I see you down here again Hatake, if I ever see you near me, or those I cherish ever again...I will personally see you suffer worse than any human being could hope to survive." his eyes were slitted, though there was a tint of red surrounding the rim of his eyes as he spoke, while his canines lengthened, "Now!"

Kakashi gulped loudly, and slowly stood and back away, all the while, Naruto had the tip of Shesmu at his throat until he sped out of there.

Naruto snared hatefully after the Jonin and put Shesmu away for the time being, then turned his head back to the stadium.

Meanwhile

In a shadowed hall on the outer areas on the Konoha arena, three figures entered the area, all of them, their features hidden by the shadows.

One figure, who had long spiked hair going down their back, and a long cloak snarled out, "You damned fool, your curse was supposed to kill Kitsunji and his accursed host!"

The other figure snapped his head towards the figure, "Watch your mouth ningen, do not think that because you have accelerated our plans further that you have the right to speak as if you are MY better!"

The figure growled, "Were it not for me, you would have en entire country strong to deal with when your plan comes to fruition, you could not even succeed in this one simple task, kill the damn host!"

Before the other figure could snap, the final figure spoke, "Now, now, let's not be hasty...even if we did not succeed in killing the host, it is merely a small dent in our plans. After all, it seems as though soon, we shall have the strength to strike all the hosts down at once."

The first figure spoke, "What do you mean?"

The final figure looked towards the man, "Surely you do not believe that fool Kitsunji is the mightiest of the Bijuu...he is merely the stand in for the true power of the Bijuu."

The second figure smiled, "Ah...I see then my lord."

The first figure spoke, "What are you two talking about?"

The final figure chuckled darkly, "Soon...the very tradition of the demon realm, shall be their doom." the figure turned away, "They'll fight, they'll cry...and then, they'll die." he vanished in the shadows as the other two slinked away.

Hokage Booth

Minato sat back in his seat, his shoulders and head low as he saw what his own child had become, all because of his negligence. Kushina held onto his arm gently and tried to soothe him.

A. Yotsuki scoffed, "Why do you comfort a man who has brought his misery upon himself?"

Kushina scowled at A., "What right do you have to-"

Onoki spoke up, "Any man willing to abandon his children, has no right to feel remorse for their own stupidity."

Kushina scowled and was about to snap at him.

"And any mother willing to abandon her flesh and blood for another, has no right to call herself as such." Kushina turned to look at Mei, who was still coldly looking at the arena as they scraped off the mess that was Neji's body.

The Kazekage looked towards Minato, "I must agree with them Yondaime...you have failed in every aspect of a father."

Minato scowled at the Kazekage, "And what right do you have to lecture me when you were probably the worst father in all of Sunagakure's history?" he snarled angrily at the Kazekage.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes, "At least unlike you, I made the effort to take care of them." he turned away and scoffed, "Something you can never boast for in regards to your only son."

Minato flinched...and turned away from the other Kage's.

Kushina bit her lip...then looked up and noticed Sora walking towards them, "Sora-chan!" she quickly walked over, "Sora-chan, did yo-"

Sora walked past Kushina and headed to the special booth for shinobi nobles just beneath the Kage Booth.

Kushina lowered her head and stood still...after only a single month, after years of planning, years of training, years of assuring herself...she came to realize a fact she could no longer ignore.

Her family had completely fallen apart.

Ten Minutes Later

After the cleanup crew had finished up with cleaning up the remains of Neji's corpse, Genma had returned to the arena, and called out, "My apologies for the long wait, we shall now continue onward into the next round. Will Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara please come down to the arena?"

In the waiting area, Sasuke and Gaara shared a look, and Sasuke jumped down to the arena, while Gaara walked down the stairs.

In the Stands

Sakura was looking down towards Sasuke, her eyes filled with worry and concern for him. Not something uncommon for her...but no longer was she feeling her uncontrollable fangirl tendencies. It was strange to say the least.

Ino saw Sakura's worry, "Hey, don't worry. Sasuke is an Uchiha, I am sure he will come out on top."

Sakura lowered her head at Ino's statement. Confusing the blond haired kunoichi.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura smiled softly, "Normally, I would agree with you in a heartbeat...but now I am not so sure."

Ino's eyes widened in shock, "What? B-but, Sasuke is an Uchiha!"

Sakura lowered her head, "Often Ino...that isn't enough."

Ino's eyes were wide in shock...sure, she never believed in all that 'Uchiha superiority' garbage, however, she knew Sakura believe that nonsense, but now?

What had happened to Sakura?

Unbeknownst to Ino or Sakura, a dark mark on Sakura's skin began to glow a tad bit brighter.

With Sasuke

Sasuke winced and clutched his shoulder, digging his nails deeper into his skin as he felt as though his skin were on fire. He waited for the burning sensation to stop, then removed his hand and let it go to his side.

He never noticed the black stained blood on his fingertips.

With Gaara

Gaara had just entered the arena, and he could practically smell that tainted energy within the Uchiha's body, _'Mother, he-'_

Shukaku heard him, **'I know child...be careful. He is far along.'**

Gaara nodded, and turned towards the last Uchiha in Konohagakure.

Genma looked between the two opponents, and raised his hand, "The second match of the Chunin Exams between Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke...Hajime!"

* * *

I know I cut it off at the fight...but guess what people, this is as much as I can give you for now, so please do not complain...sigh. I really hate school, I truly do, but I will be going to college next year (Hopefully) and need to find a college that will accept me...

Until my next update, PLEASE be patient!

Ja-ne...


	17. Gaara vs Sasuke, and the Bijuu

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form...why would I be writing this if I did? Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Also, yes, I did erase the previous version of this chapter and posted a longer version.

Ok, first off, let me say this chapter is not my best work...I will admit that, I am sorry, truly I am, I am stressed out from work, school, events in my own life, and so much other crap, that I almost went crazy trying to finish this chapter. I am sorry it took longer to update this story than I intended, but life has an annoying habit of messing me up when I need it to work with me.

**Note-**This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about. Also, let it be forever known, that in this story, and likely almost every single story I write, that Kushina Uzumaki, will NOT be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, FORMER OR OTHERWISE!

Here are stories I personally recommend…I have followed these stories for a while, and I feel they deserve more recognition for the amount of work the authors put into each of them.

Eye of the storm-Lord of Daemons

Onigumo: The Demon's Web-Lord of Daemons

Naruto: Strange Aeons-Lord of Daemons

Naruto's Butterfly-gadman85

Devils Advocate-livezinshadowz

Please read and review these stories, they are really great stories, and I personally feel they are not getting the attention they deserve.

**Important:** I am planning a mass update of my stories, as in updating multiple stories at once, or within a period of a few days. So at some point within the next two to three weeks those of you who have favorited stories I have had the pleasure of writing will see several stories be getting update. I say two to three weeks because, once again, I have work and school, which takes up a majority of my 'free time'.

Anyways, enjoy the story, please read, review, PM, and so on...

* * *

Previously in Wrath to Come

_Gaara had just entered the arena, and he could practically smell that tainted energy within the Uchiha's body, 'Mother, he-'_

_Shukaku heard him, **'I know child...be careful. He is far along.'**_

_Gaara nodded, and turned towards the last Uchiha in Konohagakure._

_Genma looked between the two opponents, and raised his hand, "The second match of the Chunin Exams between Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke...Hajime!"_

Present

Gaara and Sasuke stared off at one another, until Gaara finally spoke, "Surrender Uchiha…"

Sasuke quirked an eye, "What?"

Gaara spoke up, "Surrender Uchiha, I do not wish to harm you, you are merely an obstacle in the way of what is to come, whether you realize it or not." he points to Sasuke's shoulder, "You have already felt the effects of being a casualty of this war. Do not strain yourself further, surrender now, and perhaps we can heal you."

Sasuke stared at Gaara in confusion. What in the hell did Gaara mean by 'what is to come'? How on earth was he a casualty of war? What war?

Sasuke scowled, 'He is trying to psyche me out, make me give up before I can even be given a chance…I am not falling for it.'

Sasuke lowered himself into a combat stance, and activated his Sharingan.

Gaara simply stared at him, "I am giving you one last chance…surrender now. Or I will not be held accountable for what is to happen to you…"

Sasuke smirked, "I would love to see you try."

Gaara looked at Sasuke, and closed his eyes, sighing heavily, "Very well…" only for his eyes to snap open, as his body exploded into sand.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What the-OOPH!" Sasuke was sent flying forward as he was suddenly struck from behind.

As Sasuke flew through the air, he looked back, and saw Gaara begin to materialize right behind where Sasuke had before been standing, his leg outstretched in a side kick, which he slowly lowered back to the ground.

Sasuke cursed, and righted himself in the air, and his feet touched the ground.

"OOPH." only for him to be sent flying back into the air as a pillar of sand and earth exploded out from beneath him, striking him in the abdomen.

Gaara used this opportunity, and shot towards the airborne Uchiha, and struck him hard and fast, sending him flying backwards.

Sasuke did not have a chance to recover, and skid across the ground, dirt and sand getting into his eyes, blinding him.

Gaara shot at him, and performed a hand sign, and in a swirl of sand, his Naginata appeared, and he struck at the Uchiha with the blunt end.

Sasuke was sent hurtling backwards, and smashed into the wall.

Gaara began to twirl his Naginata and charged at Sasuke, the blade pointed at a vital point.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, just in time for him to see a glimmer of light before he felt a horrible stabbing pain in his chest.

Gaara looked down upon Sasuke, his gaze showing no emotion, "You should have surrendered…" Gaara twisted the Naginata in Sasuke's chest, blood pouring out of the wound…

And Sasuke screaming in pain, "AAAGGHH!" Sasuke screamed, his hand shooting up in a vain attempt to pull the Naginata out, slicing his hand open in the process.

Gaara looked at him impassively as he began to push the Naginata deeper into the wound.

Sasuke grit his teeth in pain, and he slowly looked up at Gaara, blood dripping from his mouth, staining his teeth red.

A smirk on his lips.

Gaara's eyebrows quirked in confusion, and he began to pull the Naginata out of Sasuke's chest.

It did not move a single inch.

'_What?!'_ Gaara's eyes widened in confusion as he began to tug on his Naginata harder, it still did not move. He moved his arm to grasp the hilt of the Naginata to try and pull it out.

His arm would not move from its spot.

Gaara's eyes widened further, _'Why can't I move?'_ his gaze then shot to Sasuke, specifically at where his Naginata had been buried in his chest…that is when he saw it.

Growing up, after he snapped due to being ostracized, hated, loathed by his village, he had killed many foes in all manner of ways. He had crushed them with his sand, he had sliced them open with kunai, he had spent hours torturing one of his opponents, and throughout all this, he had gained an intimate knowledge of what the inside of the human body looked like. So when Gaara looked at the wound upon Sasuke's chest, where his Naginata cut through flesh, muscle, and bone, he knew with absolute certainty…

That _that_…is not what the inside of a rib is supposed to look like.

'_Genjutsu'_

In the Stands

The crowd looked down confusedly at the arena. Conversations began to flutter about as they tried to understand what on earth was going on.

"Why did that re haired boy kick the air? The Uchiha was right in front of him." one civilian asked a Shinobi sitting next to them.

The Shinobi shrugged, just as confused as the civilian, "I have no idea, the Suna Shinobi could have won the round right there if he wanted to."

The civilian looked back, their confusion still present, while all around them, civilian and Shinobi alike were trying to fathom what was happening.

Why had Gaara created a pillar in the middle of the arena?

Why had he unsealed his Naginata, and thrust it at nothing?

Why did he twist his Naginata in the dirt?

All these questions echoed throughout the stands, but in the waiting area for the Chunin Hopefuls, where the remaining Jinchuriki watched…they had seen what had happened. Or, rather Fu saw it, and had told the others.

Sasuke had activated his Sharingan right before Gaara closed his eyes, and a burst of chakra exploded from Sasuke. After that, Gaara began to attack an opponent that was not there to begin with.

They knew what had happened, somehow, Sasuke had placed Gaara under a Genjutsu…but what they did not understand was why Gaara did not notice. He had seen Sasuke activate his Sharingan, surely, so, why had he not released a burst of chakra?

Why had Shukaku not told him he was in a Genjutsu?

Gaara

Gaara cursed, how could he have not noticed sooner?

Quickly firing his chakra through his coils, he snapped, "Kai!"

The Genjutsu began to dissipate, Sasuke's body fell apart, the blood vanished, and the tattered clothes evaporated.

"**Gaara!"**

Gaara jumped as he heard Shukaku's voice yelling, _'Mother? What happe-'_

"**I have been shouting for you since that Uchiha activated his Sharingan, why didn't you answer?!"**

Gaara's eyes portrayed confusion, _'Sharingan? Mother he didn't activate his Sharingan.'_

Shukaku's voice echoed in Gaara's mind, **"What? But you looked into his eyes the moment he activated them, you saw them activate how di-…Gaara, move!"**

Gaara's confusion only increased, _'Mother, what is-'_ Gaara ceased his mental conversation as he felt an immense burst of chakra behind him.

"Katon: Taiyou Kaze no Jutsu!"

Gaara snapped his head around in time to see a great burst of white light, and an intense heat come straight towards him.

'BOOM!'

In the Stands

The whole crowd stood up, trying to get a better vantage point of the explosion of white fire that had struck at Gaara.

They had been so preoccupied with what Gaara had been doing, they did not notice what Sasuke had been doing until he attacked.

By then, the only thing they saw was a stream of white fire shoot at Gaara, and saw it collide with the Suna Jinchuriki.

Arena

Sasuke stood in the arena, his breathing heavy as he struggled to stand. His gaze fixed on the spot where his technique smashed into Gaara.

During the last month, he had been without a sensei, no teacher, nothing. He had to work from his own direction, with no help from a sensei whatsoever. He had scoured through the Uchiha clan library, looking for anything that could give him an edge against his opponents. He had practiced every technique he could find until he dropped unconscious in his clans training grounds, he would often awaken in the middle of the training field, exhausted and sore, before he got back up and started training again.

All the while, he plotted, schemed, and strategized ways he could defeat his opponents, before they ever had the chance to fight back.

He had spent days, sleepless, restless, calculating every possible way to defeat his opponents in a manner to give him the advantage he needed.

Sasuke stared into the burning cloud where Gaara had been standing, expecting to find an injured Gaara…

Not a shattered dome of hot glass.

Inside the dome of hot glass, Gaara stood tall, his arms crossed, his teeth grit in pain as he slowly uncrossed his arms.

A sharp stab of pain shot through his arms and his forehead. His gaze shifted downwards, and he looked at his arms. The whole of the back of his arms, and part of the back of his hands, was covered in glass. Whatever strike had hit him was hot enough to turn his sand armor into glass.

He grit his teeth as he moved his hand towards his forehead, and he felt a burning sensation on his fingertips.

The sand armor on his forehead had also been glassed.

Gaara cursed,

Inside his mind, Shukaku spoke, **"Gaara, something is wrong…"**

Gaara slowly began to move as he tried to pry the glass off of his body as painlessly as possible, _'What is it mother?'_

"**Your wounds…I am having a hard time healing them. The jutsu the Uchiha used on you was laced with demon youki."**

Gaara's eyes widened in shock, _'What?! He can't possibly be so far along in his corruption that he can charge demon youki into his jutsu…can he?'_

"**It is the only explanation…it…would explain why you don't remember seeing him activate his Sharingan."**

Gaara was confused, _'What do you mean mother?' _he asked while he began to pry the glass off the back of his arms, causing him incredible pain.

Shukaku was silent for a minute, before she spoke, **"When he activated his Sharingan, he cast a multi layered Genjutsu on you. I didn't notice it at first, but I managed to examine it as you were releasing it. The first layer made you believe that you were fighting a physical representation of the Uchiha, the second layer created a landscape illusion all around you, it was subtle, as the Genjutsu didn't create a new environment around you, it only altered your perception of the existing world, for example, making you think you saw the Uchiha's shadow when it wasn't there, thus when you used a jutsu you thought you were attacking the Uchiha himself. The third layer made you lose perception of where the Uchiha really was, thus your focus was solely on the Genjutsu representation of him. The fourth layer of the Genjutsu altered the Genjutsu representation of the Uchiha so that whenever you struck him, it did damage that was realistic, however, this layer was flawed, which is understandable, I do not think the Uchiha has ever truly seen the inside of another ningen. The fifth layer supplied sensory input information, while cutting off all your other senses, which is why you could not hear me shouting for you. The sixth layer of the Genjutsu…it made you forget he had ever activated his Sharingan. He must have known that if his Sharingan was activated, you would have been able to connect the dots sooner, and release the Genjutsu."**

Gaara's eyes widened, and for a moment he forgot about the pain in his burnt arms, which had deep and painful burn marks due to Sasuke's jutsu turning his sand armor into glass while it was still on his body.

Gaara could not believe what he had heard, such a complex Genjutsu, and a powerful one. Multi layering a Genjutsu was difficult enough, but applying a layer which made one forget? That was beyond difficult, it was impossible for a human to EVER do…which meant only one thing.

Sasuke wasn't human, not anymore.

But one thing troubled Gaara, why such a complex Genjutsu, all Sasuke had done was fire off a single jutsu at him, a powerful one, but why the complex Genjutsu?

That is when it hit Gaara, whatever that jutsu Sasuke used, it either had more hand seals than what Sasuke could run through at a fast enough pace for it to be useful against him, or he needed to charge it up to use it. Either way, it required time to use it, time that Gaara could have used to make it all but impossible to use the technique on him.

Sasuke had used the Genjutsu to buy himself time to use that one jutsu, that meant that Sasuke had placed a lot of hope on that jutsu to give him a victory.

Gaara looked down at his arms as his skin slowly began to heal. The demon youki lacing his jutsu was certainly probable, in fact it was the only possible reason his wounds were not healing faster.

If that was the case, Gaara intended to end this fight before Sasuke had another chance to fight back.

Gaara stepped out of the glass dome, and looked at the Uchiha, an impassive look on his face.

Sasuke was noticeably shaken. Clearly Gaara's theory on that jutsu being his greatest hope was well founded.

Gaara cracked his neck before he reached up to his forehead…and swiftly ripped the glass off of it, leaving the burned flesh visible to the world.

Sasuke visibly flinched when he saw the burnt skin.

Gaara dropped the glass to the ground, and crushed it underfoot as Shukaku's youki began to work on the burn, "Is that all you've got Uchiha?"

Sasuke stopped staring, and snarled at Gaara, and began to run through hand signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no-"

Sasuke was silenced when Gaara shot towards him, and buried his fist directly into his face, sending him careening backwards, skidding across the ground.

Gaara shot at Sasuke before his feet ever touched the ground, swinging his Naginata.

Sasuke managed to right himself, his Sharingan eyes spinning wildly as he tried to predict Gaara's movements.

He was rewarded with the sharp end of the Naginata slicing across his cheek, going deep enough in to cut the bone, "AAAGH!"

Gaara did not stop there, he swung the blunt end of the Naginata at Sasuke, smashing it into Sasuke's ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

Sasuke stumbled back as he tried to refill his lungs.

Gaara did not give him the chance, and smashed the tip of the blunt end into Sasuke's ribs, causing several to crack as Sasuke flew backwards.

Sasuke smashed into the nearby wall, falling face first onto the ground.

Gaara saw Sasuke's vulnerable position, and shot at Sasuke, Shukaku's youki shooting through his body as he swung his Naginata downwards, aimed at Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head, and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the sharp end of the Naginata headed directly towards him.

'CLANG'

Sasuke stared in shock as the Naginata was literally touching his forehead, stopped by a pair of kunai, wielded by none other than Kakashi Hatake.

Gaara glared at Kakashi, his burns have gone, "Move Hatake-san…"

Kakashi simply glared at Gaara, "No."

Gaara frowned, and began to apply more pressure on the Naginata.

The Naginata would have cut into Sasuke had the Uchiha not scampered back like a trapped mouse in a drain pipe.

Kakashi tightened his grip on his kunai and applied more pressure against Gaara's Naginata.

Hayate finally got to them, "Enough! Due to interference from Kakashi Hatake, the winner of this round is Gaara no Sabaku." he looked at Gaara, "Cease and desist…now."

Gaara glanced at Hayate…and for a moment, it seemed as though he was going to go against Hayate…before he withdrew his Naginata, and snapped towards the exit, walking off without a word.

Kakashi sighed as he shrugged his shoulders one at a time, the strain used to hold back Gaara causing his body to become sore rather fast.

Sasuke meanwhile was panting heavily, his eyes filled with fear…and the black marks of the curse seal slowly sinking deeper into his body.

With the Jinchuriki

Gaara had returned to the rest of the Jinchuriki rather quickly, all of them were waiting for him.

Upon his arrival, Utakata was the first to speak, "Quite the fight brother…I am surprised you got caught in the Uchiha's Genjutsu, I figured you would have seen through it."

Fu spoke up next, "Yeah, what gives brother?"

Gaara walked to the edge as he reached up to his forehead as he felt Shukaku's youki heal his scarred and burned flesh, "The Uchiha trapped me in a multi-layered Genjutsu, made me think I was fighting him, cut me off from all outside connections, the Genjutsu providing all the sensory input to make me believe I was fighting him."

This shocked the other Jinchuriki, such a complex Genjutsu.

Gaara continued, "Because of it, mother was cut off from me, and I believed I was harming the Uchiha."

Kirabi spoke up, "But, even if he did all that, you saw him activate his Sharingan, you should have been able to connect the dots?"

Gaara slowly turned his head, "The final layer of the Genjutsu made me forget he had ever activated the Sharingan…"

Everyone was silent at that, they knew what implications such a Genjutsu held.

Yugito was the one to speak up, "Ningen cannot perform Genjutsu strong enough to make somebody forget, no matter how powerful."

Amaru continued, "So, that means that if Sasuke isn't a demon yet…" her eyes widened as Gaara continued.

"…he soon will be."

Yagura spoke up, "If that is the case, why didn't you just kill him? You could have overpowered Hatake-san, and the proctor would not have been able to stop you."

Gaara sighed, "They already suspect something is going on Yagura, we don't need to give them any more reason to suspect."

Naruto had been listening to the conversation thoughtfully, and he finally spoke up, "Speaking of which, Kitsunji-sensei spoke to me, he said that our Bijuu have something to discuss with us." he held out his hand.

The other Jinchuriki quickly placed their hand over his.

And they were all pulled into the mindscape.

Mindscape

The ten Jinchuriki stumbled as they entered the mindscape. As they looked around, they saw their Bijuu, all in their human forms, looking at them.

Naruto turned to Kitsunji, "What is it you wanted to tell us Kitsunji-sensei?"

Kitsunji looked at Naruto, "You all know what is coming next…you will all be fighting each other, one by one. You also know what awaits the victor."

The other Jinchuriki nodded.

Kokunai spoke up, "Because of this, we all agree that since you are all to fight one another, to ensure all of you are on even ground, none of you will be allowed to use our youki while fighting one another."

Roshi walked up and asked, "Why is that?" why were they not allowed to use their youki?

Hedoro was swift to answer, "This is a test to see which amongst you is most worthy, if you use our youki, then the one with the stronger Bijuu will win out in the end, regardless of the skill of the individual. This is your test, not ours."

Sennyo chortled as she leaned on Aburamushi, "I thought you would have gotten that?"

Kitsunji sighed and looked at them, "The fights you will partake in shall change all of you, but only if you fight on your own…without our help this time."

Naruto nodded his head, "I understand." he looked back at the other Jinchuriki, "I think we all understand."

The other Jinchuriki nodded their heads as well.

Kanadzuchi grinned, "Alright then…now get out of here."

In a burst of light, the Jinchuriki exited the mindscape…leaving the ten Bijuu inside, waiting for the ultimate end to the inevitable battle between their own Jinchuriki.

Suijouki sighed and leaned back, and whispered, "So…it begins."

The silence was her only response.

* * *

Sigh...sorry, a shorter chapter than I would have liked...I am absolutely burnt out of energy, I literally had no more energy to write this chapter with, so please, keep the complaints to a minimum, I am stressed out and tired.

Also, I don't CARE what the canon names of the Bijuu are, I refuse to use them!

Now, does anyone know where I got the idea for the Genjutsu Sasuke used on Gaara? Take a wild guess!

If you have any questions, concerns, etc, please review the story, PM me if you wish to be more direct...also, feel free to flame me, I really don't care if you flame me or not, as I write these stories because I enjoy writing them, I am not going to bend over backwards and make a story what the readers want it to be. I tried that once and let me tell you not a day goes by I don't regret it.

**Show your support by checking out the following...it encourages me, and many others to keep writing awesome fanfics and make continuous updates as often as we can.**

**Authors:** Each of these authors has written stories, there are too many good ones to pick just a few. So instead, we are placing the names of the authors who have written the stories. If you would like to be added or removed from the list I am providing, send a PM or post a review.

-dracohalo117

-Hakkyou no Yami

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-TheDemonKingNaruto

-Hector Enix

-Lord of Daemons

-Agurra of the Darkness

-livezinshadowz

-Shadow Kurogane

-tibo

-Obito the III

-Leaf Ranger

-King of the Fallen

-VFSNAKE

-Saito Namikaze Reborn

-Vaanarash

**Challenges**

-Hakkyou no Yami's Various Challenges...Dark Naruto Challenges

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto's Various Challenges…

-dracohalo117 Various Challenges…Naruto Hates Yondaime…Naruto Quits Shinobi Life

-Agurra of the Darkness Challenges...on Agurra's profile page

**Forums**

Hakkyou no Yami-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

dracohalo117-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

Until my next update...Ja-ne


End file.
